Practising
by SD130413
Summary: SEQUEL TO FUTURES, Olivia and Bayard were married four years ago, life changes unexpectedly and one decision that Olivia made changes their lives but is it for better or worse and will they come out of it unscathed or will their marriage fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**As Promised the first chapter of the sequel before my five day sabbatical from fan fic due to school work and real work and a weekend away with my boyfriend in hopes of salvaging our relationship!**

**ILB**

Olivia sat on the living room of her Manhattan fifth avenue brownstone, a gift from her father when her eldest son had been born two years earlier.

"Momma will you do my hair?" Three and a half year old Latisha asked coming in with her 'special' comb and two pink hair bobbles.

"Sure Tisha." Olivia smiled.

"Momma when can I have my relaxed?" Latisha asked as she sat on the floor between Olivia's legs, she'd been asking this since she'd learned that's what her friend Denika had done to straighten out her afro.

"When you go to school, which is a long way away." Olivia replied as she pulled Latisha's hair into pigtails, she'd taken a long time learning how to tease Latisha's unruly afro into place.

"But I want it done now!" Latisha moaned.

"Not happening Latisha and I am not having this argument with you today now will you go and find where Daddy is with Tyrell please?" Olivia asked as she straightened out her daughter's pink Nike tracksuit.

"Fine." Latisha moaned taking the comb and stalking off.

Olivia walked over to the play mat where her six month old son Tremaine was playing happily.

"Come here little mister." She smiled picking up the young baby up. "You're having your first full day with Molly today." Olivia smiled as she tickled her son's belly making him laugh.

Bayard came into the room carrying two year old Tyrell on his hip.

"Tisha said you were looking for us." He said as he put the toddler down.

"Yeah just wanted to make sure Ty was ready for Molly." Olivia replied as she adjusted her husband's tie with her one free hand.

"You looking forward to getting back to work?" He asked her as she finally let go.

"Can't wait, bit nervous about leaving Trey but Molly's been our Nanny since Latisha was four months old." Olivia replied. "At least I'm not as bad as I was when I went back to work after having her."

Bayard laughed at the memory. With Latisha, Olivia had gone back to work after just four months of maternity leave. They'd hired Molly Lucas a twenty two year old Mormon who'd left the community to work as a Nanny in New York, for the first week Olivia had called every hour on the hour to check up on her daughter driving the Nanny mad, she was sure Olivia didn't trust her very much at first until Bayard managed to talk her into calling on her breaks.

"Tremaine will be fine with Molly and you know that." Bayard smiled as he ruffled his son's tiny afro.

"I know, I just look forward to getting back into the grime of Manhattan." Olivia laughed.

"I didn't think you'd go back this time." Bayard replied earning him a look of shock from Olivia.

"Why not?" She asked in surprise.

"Well when you took the extra two months without pay of I thought it was because you'd just had enough." Bayard shrugged.

Olivia nodded, she had debated going back and that's why she had taken the extra two months but then she realised she could never be a stay at home Mom.

"No I just wanted to make sure Tisha and Tyrell didn't think I was abandoning them, Ty didn't take so well to having a new little brother." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah in the same way Latisha didn't take to us having Tyrell, remember the tantrum she had when you left the hospital, she hoped we could leave him there!" Bayard laughed, it had been hard for Latisha, she had only be a year old when along came Tyrell, Bayard and Olivia really hadn't hesitated in expanding their family.

"I know, poor girl." Olivia chuckled as her son become bored on her hip and she put him back down on his play mat.

"Think we'll do this again?" Bayard asked wrapping his hands around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"What have more kids?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Bayard nodded.

"I don't know B, I mean I was happy with just having Latisha, I was only back in work two weeks when I found out I was pregnant again, heck I was pregnant before maternity even finished remember how much Munch took the piss out of me for that?" Olivia laughed as did Bayard, Munch had really ripped into her when she'd told them the news.

"Yeah but then it was fifteen months later when you got pregnant with Tremaine." Bayard noted.

"I know but I'm tired of being pregnant B, I love our kids so much but I don't think I could do it again but it's not like we've been careful is it? I mean we've been sexually active since I got the all clear from the OB after Tremaine's birth and so if it happens it happens, just wish you could do the pregnancy thing this time." She laughed as she nuzzled her head into Bayard.

"I know, it would just be nice to have more." Bayard replied. "But I'm happy with the brood we have."

ILB

Olivia pulled her Ferrari into the precinct parking lot. She had planned on getting rid of it when Tyrell came along but she didn't have the heart to and instead used it to get to and from work, it wasn't like she could carry the family in it.

She grabbed the tray off coffee she'd bought and made her way up to the precinct hoping that she would have a case to work on straight away so she wasn't missing her kids too much, especially Tremaine who was only six months old and she hadn't missed a day of his life yet.

"Ah There's Momma Ellis!" Fin laughed as Olivia came into the squad room.

"Good to see you too Fin." She replied handing him his coffee.

"So how is Tremaine Bayard Ellis doing?" Munch asked as Olivia placed his drink on his desk.

"He's good, went into Molly's arms without a problem." Olivia replied trying not to sound hurt by the statement.

"Olivia she's been there with you since he's been born so she's not a stranger." Fin told her as he sensed her discomfort.

"I know that, just felt like he wasn't going to miss me ya' know? Olivia explained as she put Elliot's drink on his empty desk, he hadn't arrived yet, which only meant he was with Jessica his current girlfriend.

"When you get home he'll be glad to see you." Fin reassured as she put her own coffee on her desk.

"So other than baby Tremaine how are Tyrell Oliver and Latisha Ava doing?" Munch asked.

"Good but if Latisha asks me about getting her hair relaxed one more time I'm just going to have it cut off!" Olivia laughed.

"Relaxed?" Munch asked in shock while Fin laughed his head off.

"Yeah it means that it won't be an afro for a while, loads of Afro-Caribbean's get it done." Olivia explained as Fin was still laughing too much to talk.

"Why don't you want her to have it done?" Munch asked.

"Because she's three years old Munch I want her to be happy about her appearance the way it is, and have you seen how cute she is with her hair in pigails?" Olivia asked grabbing the photo off his desk and making him look at the three year old with afro hair in pigtails.

"Ok I get it." Munch replied snatching the photo of his 'niece' back and putting it back in place.

"So why does she want her hair relaxed?" Fin asked having finally calmed down enough.

"Her friend Danika got it done and now Danika can have more pretty things done to her hair and it doesn't hurt to comb so she wants it done too but she's three, I said she can have it done when she starts school at five." Olivia explained.

"Fair enough, I mean her afro is cute..."

"You can't say much Fin you have your hair relaxed." Olivia replied with a smirk.

"Hey..."

"How did you know that?" Munch asked.

"It's quite obvious once you get used to seeing your own kids who have afro's, you know what to look for and Fin has his hair relaxed I'd say once every three months." Olivia replied and Fin glared at her, that had been a well kept secret.

"So what about Tyrell he planning on getting his hair relaxed?" Fin asked.

"He's only two and his afro is adorable, there is now way on planet earth he's getting his hair relaxed until he's much older, even older than Latisha." Olivia replied with a cheeky grin, she loved her son's afro, it was far more curled that Latisha's was.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Olivia's kids hair." Munch replied earning a strange look from Elliot.

"Latisha asked me again this morning is she could have her afro relaxed." Olivia explained to her best friend and the God Father of her eldest son.

"Oh ok." Elliot replied with a nod of understanding he's been at Olivia's house when Latisha had asked once.

"Right I'm gonna take Don his coffee." Olivia said noticing she still had the Captain's drink in the box and taking her own she left the three men to discuss whatever while she saw her superior.

"Hey." She smiled poking her head around the door.

"Olivia! Welcome back." He smiled as she walked into the room.

"Glad to be back." She replied placing his coffee cup on the desk and accepting his embrace.

"Good, how is little Tremaine doing?" He asked as Olivia took one of the seats in front of the desk.

"He's good, growing like a champ, started crawling last week." Olivia smiled with a glow of motherly pride.

"Quicker than Latisha did." Don noted.

"But slower than Tyrell." Olivia replied and Don nodded. "But there was less age difference between Tyrell and Latisha then Tyrell and Tremaine."

"Good point so Olivia I have to ask, do you want to be back at SVU?" Don had a serious look in his eye and Olivia stared for a moment unsure how to answer.

"Of course I do." She said eventually.

"Good, because there's always a place here for you if you want it Olivia you know that but with you having taken the extra two months..."

"Don." She stated firmly. "Listen to me, taking those two extra months were for me, I passed my State Bar exam, I can work as a lawyer now if I want to and I did the exam in the fifth month I was off, and after passing I debated coming back to this line of work or going into the world of law even with all the politics and crap I would still enjoy doing it and it's a little safer than being a cop because I have kids to survive for now." Olivia explained.

"I thought you weren't going to take the Bar exam." Don said.

"I wasn't planning on, when I was off with Latisha I did the foundation, then I took the rest of the course when I was off with Tyrell and it just made sense to prepare for the State Bar exam while I was off with Tremaine, I wasn't planning on taking it but I saw no harm in trying and I didn't even expect to pass Don." Olivia explained. "But I did, and it gives me options to work as a Lawyer, I can go and work for my Dad and Bayard if I want."

"You'd go into defence?" Don said sceptically.

"I don't know, but for now, I'm happy being a cop I mean I haven't even told my Dad that I took the State Bar exam yet the only person who knew was Bayard and now you." Olivia replied honestly. "And don't say anything to my dad either, I'll tell him when I'm ready too, I just don't want him pushing for me to join the family business just yet."

"I won't say a word Olivia, you know that but I am still in shock that you took the exam." Don replied.

"Well the exam happens twice a year Don, once in February and once in July, and my lecturer from the Open U called me while I was off on Maternity and asked me to reconsider taking the exam as I would make a good Lawyer and then said that it would be in February and I knew I had the option to extend my Maternity if I wanted to without pay and I just thought why not take it." Olivia explained further, she didn't know why she was explaining herself though, it was none of Don's business that she was now eligible to practise Law in the state of New York.

"Fair enough." Don shrugged, he was now worried that she'd start to think more like a lawyer on cases and not like a cop but that was not his place to think about.

"Well I noticed that there are no cases up on the board, except some colds." Olivia said deciding to move the conversation on.

"Nope, it's been a very quiet period at SVU not that I'm complaining." Don replied with a smirk.

Olivia laughed, no one complained about quiet periods in SVU, yes they complained about boredom and the paperwork but the truth was if there was no one reporting crime the chances were less crime was being committed and knowing that relaxed all of them.

"You had to go to Albany..."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said in shock.

"To sit the Bar exam, you had to go to Albany twice to sit it, the New York state on is on the last Tuesday of February and July and then the Multi State one which is on the Wednesday." Don explained.

"Yeah and?" She asked not understanding why he was bringing it up again.

"Nothing just intrigued as to why you would do it." Don explained shrugging.

"Because I was bored Don, bored of SVU, bored of being a cop and thought if I was going to do something else then being a Lawyer was the option." Olivia snapped, she wished she'd not said anything to him now.

"Ok." Don nodded. "But you're back?"

"I'm back." She sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to leave all this behind yet, as much as I loved doing my Law Degree and sitting the exam I don't think I'd enjoy it that much, I mean you should see how much paperwork Bayard has to bring home with him." Olivia tried to make a joke of it.

"Well you know if you ever do leave there's always a place for you to come back." Don told her.

"I know, but I'm not ready to turn over my shield just yet." Olivia replied before getting to her feet. "Now I'm going to see what use I can be to the guys on their cold cases."

ILB

Olivia and Elliot had been working a three year old cold case for the past hour. It was a rape homicide case in which they had four suspects.

"You'd think we'd have figured out which one of these four it was by now." Elliot moaned, this had been a tough case for both of them when they had got it because they had no way to narrow the suspects.

"Get Huang here." Olivia said.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because I think I've just found probable cause for a warrant for film footage or photographs retaining to the stalking she had reported before her rape and death but I need to know off Huang if he'd keep them." Olivia explained and Elliot stared at her wide mouthed. "What?" She frowned.

"You did it didn't you?" He asked and Olivia swallowed, he'd been the one to talk her into it but she hadn't told him that she'd done it.

"Did what?" She replied trying to act oblivious.

"You took the State Bar exam..."

"She did what?"

Olivia groaned as Munch stopped by them, Elliot finding out was one thing but Munch would then proceed to tell Fin and soon everyone would now.

"You did didn't you?" Elliot asked again.

"Yes Elliot, yes I did happy now?" She snapped closing the Manila folder and walking off.

"Hold up!" Elliot said grabbing her shoulder.

"What Elliot? I haven't even told my Dad yet and now Munch knows." Olivia snapped.

"Sorry." Munch said from behind Elliot.

"When?" Elliot asked.

"Three weeks ago." Olivia replied. "I passed by the way." She added shrugging.

"Jesus, well done Liv." Elliot smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, I mean, I wouldn't have taken it if you hadn't persuaded me too." Olivia laughed.

"You're a lawyer? God help us all!" Munch laughed.

"No Munch, I'm a cop who's just qualified to practise Law..."

"You're what?"

Olivia groaned again realising she'd have to tell her father before the whole of New York knew and he found out of someone else.

"I'm a cop who's qualified to practise Law." Olivia told Fin who was staring at her in shock. "I took the State Bar exam last month and passed."

"Jesus." Fin managed to say. "Congratulations Liv, I bet your Dad and Bayard are proud."

"My Dad doesn't know yet, but I'm going to call him and arrange lunch so I can tell him, because now everyone seems to know about it but him." Olivia sighed, she hadn't planned on telling anyone but her husband and superior. "Now Elliot call Huang so we can get a warrant?" She said before walking off to call her father.

ILB

"How did we miss this?" Casey asked as she looked over the details Olivia had provided her with regarding their need for a warrant, Huang had confirmed that probably if he was their killer then he would have kept the footage or photos he'd taken of the victim.

"Well it was easy to miss." Olivia replied.

"Well yeah for a cop but I didn't see this and I'm a lawyer." Casey replied.

Olivia felt Elliot's eyes boaring into her, he wanted her to tell her friend but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Casey, but the truth was with Munch and Fin knowing she would soon find out.

"Well neither was I the first time round." Olivia said taking the file back from her friend.

"Excuse me?" Casey said in shock, she knew Olivia had completed her Law degree when she was off on Maternity with Tyrell but in the two years since he'd been born not once had Olivia referred to herself as a Lawyer, she'd never even bring up her degree.

"I took the State Bar exam three weeks ago." Olivia explained.

"Jesus."

"That's what Fin said." Olivia smirked. "I passed too."

"Wow, well done Olivia, I mean it took me three attempts!" Casey smiled as she leant over and hugged her friend.

"Yeah so this time I was looking over the file for probable cause for a warrant and when I found it Huang said he'd probably still have the footage and photos so I thought we'd best get you to find us a judge." Olivia replied not wanting to have to go through the same conversation about her State Bar exam again, truth was the more people she told the easier it came to say out loud.

"Well I'll go find you a judge and then bring the warrant to the precinct when I'm done." Casey smiled.

"I'm going for lunch with my Dad so El you want a lift back?" Olivia asked.

"Sure."

ILB

Olivia walked into the restaurant and instantly spotted her father. He was sat with a wide smile on his face and embraced his daughter when she arrived at the table.

They made small talk as they ordered but once the food was in front of them it was time for the hard talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Baby Doll?" Oliver asked as they tucked into their food.

"Uh well you know when I was on Maternity with Tyrell I finished my law degree." Olivia began nervously her eyes fixed on her food.

"Of course I do, proudest moment of my life when you were up there in your cap and gown, I mean I didn't know Open U's had graduation days." Oliver smiled, he'd beamed with pride that entire day and he had a picture of himself with Olivia on his desk at his and Bayard's law company of her in her cap and gown with her degree in hand.

"Yeah well uh you know how you said I should take my Bar exam seeing as I got a first degree..." Olivia started.

"Yeah and you told me you'd always be a cop and never a lawyer." Oliver laughed remembering the conversation.

"Well last month I went to Albany and took the exam..."

"What?" He gasped and dropped his fork. "You did? Oh my? How was it?"

"It was fine." She shrugged.

"And?" He asked excitedly.

"I passed." She said softly.

"Olivia! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?" He was in shock, a mixture of excitement and a little bit of disappointment that it had taken her this long to tell him.

"I don't know, it's not a big deal Dad I mean I'm not about to quit my job and become a lawyer." Olivia laughed softly.

"No but still Olivia! You passed your State Bar exam! We should celebrate."

Before Olivia realised what was happening there was a bottle of champagne on the table and Oliver was proudly telling the waiter how his daughter had become a lawyer.

She laughed softly at seeing his pride, she was relieved to have told him but she also knew now he'd drag her in on cases by making sure she knew the ins and outs of them and have them tug on her heartstrings until she took them, even though her Dad and Bayard had been involved in a lot of cases getting murderers off and drug dealers off but they had both kept away from SVU cases which was a small mercy.

ILB

After lunch Olivia went straight back to the one six feeling pleased that she only had a couple of mouthfuls of champagne, her father came with her, he wanted to talk to Don about his pride in his little girl and she knew she and Elliot would have their search warrant at some point and they'd have a house to toss.

**Just in case you're wondering, I did mention her taking an Open University foundation law degree in the first story and so this isn't something I made up on the spot when writing it and there is a point to it, Olivia being a lawyer as well as a cop is going to be quite the focal point of this story and that's why it basically 'came out' in this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! So much for my five days! I will be gone on Friday through Sunday so won't even be near a computer to update though so enjoy while they're coming!**

* * *

The search had turned up the pictures and footage they were looking for and now back at the precinct Olivia and Elliot were going through all of the pictures trying to find one that might lead them to getting their perp of three years. Olivia picked up what felt like the hundredth file of folders and the gasp she let out caught the attention of Elliot.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her staring open mouthed at the pictures.

"The body." She said turning around the pictures.

"Could have gotten them from the media." Elliot noted though he highly doubted it.

"They're time stamped, El what time was her body found?" Olivia asked and he quickly grabbed the case file.

"Pedestrian found her at eight oh three am." Elliot replied.

"What was the estimated time of death?" Olivia continued.

"Me said time of death was twelve to fourteen hours prior making it..."

"Six forty eight."

"I was about to say between six and eight." Elliot replied but Olivia turned the photos to him again and pointed at the time stamp in the corner.

"Son of a bitch." Elliot gasped.

"He took pictures of her after he killed her and kept them." Olivia shook her head. "I'll notify Cragen and see if we can get an arrest warrant."

She hurried to the office not bothering to knock which earned her a disgruntled look from her superior and a chuckle from her father who was there having coffee.

"We need an arrest warrant for Jordan Hammers." Olivia said.

"On what grounds?" Don asked.

"The search warrant turned up photos of the body and they're time stamped for six forty pm, her body was found at eight oh three am by a pedestrian and the ME estimated time of death twelve to fourteen hours previously, that gives us cause for a warrant." She replied.

"Jordan Hammers?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "Why do you know him?" Olivia handed over a photo of their perp from the file in her hand.

"Yeah, he's one of our lawyers."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot had gone to Benson and Ellis defence office to pick up Jordan Hammers, Bayard being the trusted employer had instantly called himself to be the man's defence attorney.

At the station Elliot had taken Jordan to the interrogation room with a warning from Bayard not to ask him anything while Olivia dragged him to the bullpen.

"You cannot tell me you're going to defend this guy!" She yelled not caring who was listening.

"Of course I am Olivia, I'm his boss, he's been amazing to me over the years especially when it came to our kids, he took cases off my hands so I could be home with you!" Bayard replied angrily.

"He raped and murdered a woman!" Olivia yelled.

"Prove it! Until you do I'm going to defend him!" Bayard snapped. "Now you do your job and let me do mine!"

Bayard marched off leaving Olivia staring at him red faced with fury, she couldn't believe this. After taking a deep breath she marched into Cragen's office where her father was still sat.

"Get him?" Don asked.

"Yeah and my darling husband is defending him!" Olivia snapped angrily.

"Oh." Don replied unsure what else to say.

"Well Jordan is an employee Baby Doll..."

"No the point Dad, he promised not to take SVU cases because of the conflict of interest!" Olivia snapped. "Now uh Don I'm taking myself off this case as of now I want nothing to do with it... well I have to go do something." She said and hurried out before Don could say anything.

"What does she have to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but I have my suspicions." Don replied hoping he was wrong.

* * *

Olivia walked into the courthouse with her head held high, she quickly made her way to the judge's chambers and found Elizabeth Donnelly in her study.

"Detective Bens – Ellis what can I do for you?" Donnelly blushed at her mistake.

"Uh I need a favour." Olivia said and Donnelly signalled to the couch and they both sat down.

"Go on." She said to the Detective who looked quite worked up.

"Well I passed my State Bar exam last month..."

"I saw on the result form, congratulations, now are you here to tell me you want to leave SVU?" Donnelly asked.

"Not exactly." Olivia replied nervously.

"Ok then what is it?" Donnelly asked.

"Elliot and I have just solved a three year old cold case and we arrested the perp earlier, and well, he's a lawyer who works for my husband." Olivia sighed.

"Bayard's taken the case then?" Donnelly asked and Olivia nodded.

"I want to be the prosecutor." Olivia replied.

"Detective..."

"I know I only passed my exam last month and I know I've not stepped into the courtroom before Liz but I can do this and I have to do this, my husband agreed never to take an SVU case because of the conflict it would cause now I have already taken myself off the case but I need to do this Liz, I don't have much interest in being a lawyer, I just did the exam to make my Dad proud but I cannot watch this perp go free when I can do something about it." Olivia explained.

"Right, I understand, first you don't work for the DA's office so that's going to be a problem..."

"I don't want to be paid for it Liz, I just need to..."

"I understand." Liz replied stopping Olivia in her tracks. "And I can pull some strings however I don't know how you'll handle being a lawyer, you've said it yourself you've not done it before..." Olivia went to interrupt. "...The ADA for Narcotics is off on Maternity leave, their cases have just been spread out around other ADA's but they're currently working on a small time pot bust that should happen at some point today as I signed off on the warrant myself this morning, you prosecute that case and win then I will get you your case."

"Prosecute a narcs case?" Olivia asked.

"It's the only compromise I can do Olivia." Donnelly replied.

"Fine I'll do it." Olivia replied firmly, she wanted nothing more than prosecute Jordan Hammers against her husband.

"Good." Donnelly smiled and walked around her desk and opened her drawer. "You're going to need this then."

She handed Olivia a black wallet and she opened it to find an ADA's ID card and gold shield.

"How..."

"The second I saw your name on the list I knew this day would come, didn't expect it quite so soon but there we go." Donnelly shrugged. "If this goes down well Olivia you'll be able to leave the one six and work here if you want to because I know you couldn't be a defence attorney."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled looking at the shield in her hand, she really was an ADA now.

"Now head back to the one six and make sure the interrogation is clean and remember you're a lawyer now Olivia, no covering for your boys in blue, and one of that thin blue line crap ok?"

"Of course." Olivia nodded.

"Now I'll call you when you're needed over at narcotics for their case, you're going to be spreading yourself a little thin because you may end up with a couple more of their cases until I can find an adequate ADA."

"Liz..." Olivia stopped and looked at the Judge.

"What is it Olivia?"

"What if I'm no good and lose?" Olivia asked.

"Not a single ADA in the country has a win of one hundred percent Olivia, just believe in yourself and I'm sure Casey will give you a hand if you need it." Donnelly smiled. "Now go Councillor."

Olivia smiled, 'councillor' she could get used to that.

* * *

Olivia walked into the one six with her new shield and ID clipped at her hip, she was partly excited and partly terrified at the prospect of actually using her Law degree but she knew her stuff, she'd passed the State Bar exam with flying colours and it wasn't like she was planning on doing this as a full time job, it was just a couple of cases.

"Olivia where did you go?" Elliot asked.

"Have you interrogated Hammers yet?" She asked.

"No I was waiting for you." Elliot replied shrugging as he wondered why she had avoided his question.

"I'm not working as a Detective on the case anymore." Olivia replied.

"You pulled yourself off?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Because of Bayard?" Elliot asked to be sure.

"I can't be working as a Detective on a case when my husband is defending, he could get us both in a heap of shit." Olivia replied and Elliot nodded. "Well I'll get Fin." Elliot sighed, he was never as good without his partner.

"You don't go anywhere near Hammers until Cragen and I are there." She warned him before walking off and not giving him the chance to ask what she meant by that.

Olivia knocked on the office door and found that her father was still there with her superior.

"Liv what's up?" Don asked.

"Elliot and Fin are about to question Hammers." She told him.

"Ok. I better call Casey." Don said reaching for the phone.

"No need." Olivia replied.

"Why is she here?" He asked frowning.

"No. She's not prosecuting this case." Olivia replied.

"Now I'm confused." Don replied as Olivia took out her ID card and shield.

"So far... I am." She dropped the objects from her hand and as Don looked down at them Oliver jumped to his feet.

"You can't be serious?" Oliver asked.

"I knew it." Don smiled. "Soon as you walked out of here I knew where you were going, didn't think it would work though."

"Well Donnelly has me prosecuting a small time pot bust for Narcs and I only get to prosecute this one if I win that one but until I lose I am the prosecuting attorney on this case." Olivia smirked.

"What a way to punch your husband in the face." Oliver chuckled as he shook his head.

"What better way to prove he can't throw away my hard work, he wants to defend the scumbag he can but I will make sure I do everything in my power to put him behind bars."

* * *

Once she'd finished talking to her father and Don the three of them walked over to the two way so that Elliot and Fin could begin in the interrogation.

The two Detectives were already inside and a knock from Olivia signalled that they could begin.

"Did you kill Hannah Andrews?" Elliot asked jumping straight in.

"No." Hammers replied stoically. "No I did not."

"So where did you say you were on the night she was murdered?" Elliot asked.

"Home, alone, I didn't have an alibi it's why you questioned me three times back then." Hammers replied angrily.

"Ok do you want to explain to us why you have pictures time coded for the ME's estimated time of death, fourteen hours before she was found?"

"You don't have to answer that." Bayard interrupted before his client could begin to answer.

"Then we have a problem don't we Jordan because we've been working this case for three years and we found a way to get a warrant to your apartment and found your pictures of her body, time coded for her time of death when you said you were at home with no one to prove that so we have a very big problem that unless you start talking..."

Olivia turned to her superior.

"We have enough probable cause for a warrant for a murder weapon for those pictures, you think he kept it?" Olivia asked.

"How was she killed?" Don asked having not looked over the details of the case in three years.

"Strangled with her pantyhose." Olivia replied shuddering as she remembered it.

"I would say he did." Don replied. "I could call Huang..."

"No need, we have probable cause and we know what we're looking for." Olivia smirked before she opened the door.

"Jordan Hammers ADA Olivia Ellis." She smiled as Elliot and Fin's mouths fell open and Bayard's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Wait you're the one who arrested me with him!" Jordan replied. "Wait..." He looked at Bayard. "She's your baby momma."

"That's my wife Jordan and she's a lawyer shut up now." Bayard warned him. "What do you want Councillor?" Bayard asked trying to keep it professional.

"I thought I'd give you the courtesy of letting you know that I have a team of uniform on the way to your house now and a search warrant in the mix ready to be ordered, your apartment is on lock down til it's signed by a judge and then we're going to find the murdered weapon."

"What's your probable cause?" Bayard asked.

"The pictures are, they're more than enough." Olivia replied. "Detectives?" Olivia nodded her head towards the door and they left.

"ADA?" Elliot asked.

"Temporary ADA." She replied. "I've not left the one six or my job as a Detective, now I'm going to draft up a search warrant and get it to Donnelly get to his house where Don's sent the uni's and wait for my call.

* * *

An hour later Olivia had the signed search warrant and raced to Hammers' apartment.

"Don't fuck this up, don't pull out anything that isn't covered in the warrant, if you find something you write it down as 'in plain view' and if it wasn't in plain view than find me probable cause to get it, do not make a mess of this I don't want to give the defence any ammunition." Olivia said as she handed the warrant over to Elliot.

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted and smirked before walking off leaving her chuckling.

* * *

While she sat in her car waiting to hear if they had found something her phone rang.

"Ellis." She answered.

You should try Olivia Ellis Narcotics.

"Liz, Hi, sorry sometimes the cop in me won't go away!" Olivia laughed, she wasn't going to begin answering the phone like a lawyer.

Anyway thought you should know that they need you down in Narcotics and when you come by the courthouse I have the key for your temporary office at Hogan Place.

Temporary office? This was really happening and it was slowly scaring the shit out of Olivia, all she'd ever known was being a cop and all of a sudden she was an ADA, she wasn't sure what she had dropped herself into anymore.

"Uh Ok, thanks." Olivia replied.

Your boys turn up anything at the house?

"Not yet , I'll let em know I'm heading to Narcs."

See you in a little while.

"Bye." Olivia replied before hanging up.

* * *

When she walked into the Narcotics building she tried hard to hide how nervous she felt, this would be her first real gig as an ADA and she was terrified.

"Detective Ellis?" The Captain, Josephine Morgan smiled at her.

"ADA Ellis." Olivia replied handing over her ID.

"Wow. You must be here for the Hernandez case, Donnelly said we were getting a rookie." Morgan laughed.

"Yeah well I'm only allowed to work this SVU case that I want to prosecute if I win this one first so..." Olivia shrugged.

"It's open and shut Olivia you'll be able to win it with your eyes closed and hands tied behind your back." Morgan replied handing her the file before leading her down to interrogation.

"I hope your right." Olivia mumbled as she flicked through the file.

They arrived outside the cold interrogation rooms and met with the Detective's who had worked the case.

"Detective Florence Harris and Joseph Cowell meet ADA Olivia Ellis..."

"You're a cop aren't you?" Cowell asked.

"Yeah Detective SVU." Olivia laughed. "And temporary Narcs Lawyer."

"Jesus." Harris smiled and Olivia nodded.

"Ok well perps not confessing but we had him red handed." Cowell said sensing Olivia was uncomfortable.

"Right..." Olivia read through the file. "Well I can get him in arraignment this afternoon on the drugs you found on his person and then I have time to go through the evidence and witnesses before charging him with the additional crimes..."

"Well he's your definition of a flight risk, he knew we were after him and we arrested him on a plane bound for Cuba." Harris explained.

"That's good..." Olivia replied her nose still in the file. "Shit that's his attorney?"

"Yeah know him?" Cowell asked intrigued by the look on Olivia's face.

"Yeah Thomas Parker works for My Dad and Husband's company." Olivia sighed.

"Wait your husband and father are defence lawyers?" Cowell asked half laughing.

"Yeah, it's why I took the courses when I was pregnant, passed my State Bar exam when I had my third kid." She replied. "Just something I thought would make my Dad proud never thought I'd actually practise law."

"Fair play to ya!" Harris smiled hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Olivia replied looking at what she was sure was a rookie, she couldn't have been more than about twenty five with bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well I better go introduce myself and hope Parker doesn't recognise me from pictures in my Dad's or husband's office, it's getting tedious telling people I'm a cop turned ADA." Olivia sighed and Harris and Cowell nodded before leading her to the perp.

* * *

After meeting the perp she had just two hours to get to the courthouse for arraignments, she knew Donnelly was on early evening arraignments which Olivia was sure wasn't a coincidence and that unnerved her more.

Once at the courthouse Olivia went straight to the courtroom in which arraignments were being held and studied the file as well as watched other prosecutors at work.

A few times she caught Liz Donnelly looking over at her and watching her, she was glad she'd gone home to change into a pair of pin striped trousers white shirt and waistcoat, she wouldn't have looked good in her slacks, boots and sweater.

When it was her turn she made sure she was ready as the defendant was lead in and met his defence attorney.

"Docket ending six nine five nine people versus Carlos Michael Hernandez one count criminal possession of marihuana in the first degree."

"How does the defendant plead?" Donnelly called.

"Not guilty your Honour." Parker called for his client.

"I'll here the people on bail Ms Ellis."

"The people requests remand your Honour..."

"It's preposterous I think our new ADA is testing her wings your honour!" Parker interrupted earning him a filthy look from both Olivia and Liz Donnelly.

"Ms Ellis?"

"Mr Hernandez is the definition of flight risk your Honour he was arrested on a flight bound for Cuba and the chances are he will not show up for court." Olivia replied trying to sound confident.

"I'm inclined to agree. Bail is denied defendant is remanded to Rickers pending trial next case please."

Olivia walked off with a satisfied smile on her face as she made her way out. She checked her phone and found two missed calls from Elliot and a text.

"Get to the one six." She read.

Quickly she hurried off hoping that they had some good news.

**Yeah so this is a lot more AU than any of my other stories in the past, but I hope you like it anyway! I always imagined what Olivia would be like as an ADA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I have to say this I AM NOT A LAWYER and secondly I'M BRITISH so a combination of both doesn't hold well for this story but I am trying my best using resources available to me to make this story as believable as I can, there is a lot of law jargon in it and whether it actually fits or not is another matter but if you want to know what something means don't hesitate to ask and I'll try explain.**

Olivia was knackered as she walked into the one six squad room, it was heading on six o'clock, she was hungry and wanted to see her kids before they went to bed especially as she knew Bayard wouldn't be home yet either.

"Olivia!" Elliot called from near the media room.

Olivia hurried over and was shocked when Elliot handed her one of many pictures that were scattered around the room.

"Jesus you found all these?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah in a box under the bed except for..." He reached over and grabbed a photo from the table. "This one, it's currently being checked for any DNA that will match Hannah Andrews and then once we have him for that then they're going to test all of these and hopefully we'll find a link to more crimes." Elliot explained.

"Ok well I am going to go home and check on the kids..." Her phone ringing stopped her in her tracks.

"Ellis." She answered.

_Olivia, I should say congratulations on arraignment you were a pro out there._

"Hi Liz, thank you that's appreciated." Olivia smiled.

_Defence is calming that the search was illegal so can you get ready by tomorrow afternoon for a motion hearing?_

"I can." Olivia replied knowing she couldn't exactly say she couldn't when she had only been an ADA a few hours.

_Good, I'll see you in court. _

Liz Donnelly hung up the phone and Olivia sighed as she realised she wouldn't be getting to see her kids anytime soon especially with Elliot's phone ringing.

"Stabler... yeah... no I'll tell her now... bye."

"Well?" Olivia asked she wanted to get this over with.

"The pantyhose DNA is a match to Hannah Andrew."

"Charge him, let's get him into arraignment tonight I've got a motion hearing to prepare for." Olivia replied and Elliot couldn't suppress the chuckle he got out of seeing Olivia being a lawyer instead of a cop.

* * *

They just about made it into the last session of arraignment court and again Liz Donnelly was sat and she flashed a wink over to Olivia who was even more nervous having her husband by her side and Elliot, Munch, Fin, Don and her father sat in the gallery.

"Docket ending nine five oh one people versus Jordan Hammers one count rape in the first degree one count murder in the first degree."

"How does the defendant plead?" Donnelly was obviously bored it had been a long day in arraignment court.

"Not guilty your honour." Bayard called.

"I'll hear the people."

"Remand your honour, the defendant is currently a suspect in twenty two other cases and is a dangerous predator." Olivia called ready for Bayard's reply.

"Suspect not charged so that cannot be used against him it's prejudicial!" Bayard replied flashing an angry look towards Olivia.

"The suspect is a lawyer at Benson and Ellis' earning minimum of eighty five thousand dollars per annum and so is a flight risk." Olivia decided to throw it out there which earned her another glare from her husband.

"I'm inclined unless you have something else Councillor." Donnelly said.

"My client will hand over his passport and wear an ankle monitor, he has cases to take care of ..."

"Cases which could be handled by the fourteen other lawyers who work for you." Olivia interrupted and Liz struggled not laugh as Olivia knowing so much about her husband's company was making it very difficult for him.

"She's right Mr Ellis I am finding it very difficult to grant your client bail." Liz was actually enjoying watching Olivia and Bayard go toe to toe and she knew the court case itself would be far more entertaining.

"My client cannot assist in his own defence from prison..."

"Why hundreds of inmates work with their lawyers from prison cells everyday what makes your client so special?" Olivia asked and Donnelly had to cover her mouth with her hand as did Elliot and Don as they tried not to laugh Bayard was just digging a hole for himself.

"Fine bail of five hundred thousand!" Bayard tried.

"I'm granting the people's request, the defendant is remanded to Rickers pending trial." Donnelly slammed the gavel as Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

She left Bayard to apologise to his client while she walked over to her co-workers.

"You really know your stuff." Oliver smiled as he embraced his daughter.

"Yeah well I knew what would come out of Bayard's mouth before he even said it, made my job easier." She shrugged.

"Liv you were on fire I cannot wait for this to go to trial!" Elliot laughed as Bayard walked to them.

"Enjoy that did you?" He asked his wife angrily.

"I was just doing my job B." Olivia shrugged.

"No you were playing lawyer, you're a cop Olivia why don't you stick to what you're good at?" He snapped before walking off.

"Bastard." Olivia mumbled, she couldn't believe how he was being.

"Don't worry about it Olivia, he's just annoyed that you got one up on him, he's gonna be worse when you go to trial so I recommend making the guest room up ready for him." Oliver smiled but it didn't make Olivia feel any better.

* * *

Bayard was already home when Olivia finally made it through the door. He was sat on the couch watching TV and Olivia sat down beside him and shifted herself into him. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted." He told her softly.

"I know, its ok I mean I'm sure I'd have been mad if our positions were reversed." Olivia shrugged.

"Yeah. Why did you take the case Olivia? I mean ADA?" Bayard was still in shock.

"I knew I couldn't work the case as a cop once you took it as the defence attorney so I went to see Liz Donnelly, she already had an ID card and shield for me after seeing my name on the results from the Bar and knew this would happen one day, I mean I have to prosecute a Narcs case and win first but then I get to prosecute this one, if I lose the narcs case then Casey will take this one but taking the case wasn't going against you B, I just have to stop the perps somehow and if I can't do it as a cop then I'm gonna do it as a lawyer, I was forced to leave the case with you defending him but I can't sit back and do nothing, so I'm prosecuting him." Olivia explained.

"Fine I understand Liv, you're always too close to the victims, but I'll warn you, I won't go easy on you just because you're my wife and a new lawyer." Bayard smirked knowing Olivia expected to be hit with his best.

"I know, bring it!" She teased. "Now I am going to check on the kids and then get into the study I have a motion hearing tomorrow and will probably have to have a pre-trial suppression hearing with the Grand Jury." Olivia sighed getting to her feet.

"Well if you're stuck with anything give us a shout, I don't mind helping you with Narcs cases, just don't ask me to help you with Hammers." Bayard teased.

**Yeah so this is a lot more AU than any of my other stories in the past, but I hope you like it anyway! I always imagined what Olivia would be like as an ADA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So much for my sabatical I am just on a roll with this story, well enjoy!**

At two thirty am Olivia's phone rang waking her from a comfortable sleep.

"Ellis." She grumbled.

Olivia you're not going to believe this get down to the squad room now!

"I'm on my way."

Olivia jumped out of bed and kissed Bayard's half asleep head before quickly running into her walk in closet. She wasn't sure if she was needed as a cop or a lawyer but her lawyer clothes could be used as both so she quickly pulled on a pair of black dress pants with a red and black shirt and black waist coat before grabbing her gun, shield, ID and badge and cuffs.

"I need a bigger belt." Olivia thought to herself as she hurried off.

* * *

At the precinct Olivia found the place to be nearly deserted, Munch quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the media room and she stood in complete shock at the women's faces looking back at her.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she realised a picture of pantyhose was beneath a picture of a woman.

"These are Jane Doe's all buried up in no man's land." Fin explained.

"What?" Olivia gawped, she couldn't believe it.

"Hammers has been at this for five years." Elliot explained.

"Ok we need to know who these women are guys, get me something more than their pantyhose so I can prosecute him without too much complication." Olivia said while suppressing a yawn.

"Are you going to help us councillor?" Elliot asked pretty annoyed that she was telling them what to do.

"I'll do what you need me to do but I have to be in court in a few hours and I am knackered." Olivia sighed, it had been midnight on her finally getting to bed after preparing for the suppression hearing and the last thing she needed was to be playing Detective.

"Well can you at least get us a warrant for the house again, see if we can find any evidence as to who these women may be because he stalked Hannah." Elliot sais annoyed at Olivia's behaviour, she was a cop twenty four hours ago, now she was a lawyer who cared about beauty sleep.

"I'll see who I can find at this time in the morning." Olivia sighed. "I'll call you if I get it."

With that she turned on her heels and headed off knowing that tonight she'd sleep in the cribs and feeling glad she'd put a change of clothes in her car for court.

* * *

Olivia drew up a search warrant at Hogan's Place where her temporary office sat, it was the office of the Narc ADA on maternity leave so it would never be hers but she'd taken a few of her pictures from her desk at the one six to put on the desk here just to make it feel a little more real.

Once the warrant was drawn up she double checked that she'd listed everything they could be looking for. Pictures, Film, Diaries, Notebooks, and maybe the judge who signed it could think of a few more for her.

She wondered where she could find a lawyer at four am, the court house was going to be empty but it was worth a try, the last person she wanted to have to wake was judge Donnelly especially if that would make her in a bad mood for the motion hearing in the afternoon.

After checking the courthouse and finding no Judge there she had no option but to trek up town and wake Donnelly up. She lived not far from Olivia and Bayard on Fifth Avenue so Olivia didn't mind the drive.

At the house she rang the door bell repeatedly, Liz Donnelly opened the door in her silk robe visibly annoyed at just being roused from sleep.

"Councillor what can I do for you?" She asked turning back into the house and Olivia guessed that was her invite inside.

"We need another warrant for the hammers residence." She explained pulling the application from her purse.

Liz Donnelly took the blue paper from Olivia and went into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on.

"You come to my house at three thirty in morning for a warrant, I need coffee to make sure you're not trying to blind step me." She explained and Olivia nodded her understanding.

"Of course, but the Detectives haven't stopped working this case, they called me showed me the evidence explained what they needed a warrant for and I think twenty two bodies with twenty two pantyhose found at the house and all victims were strangled with suspected pantyhose and DNA prove it, we just need to find out who these women are, they're all buried in No Mans Land as Jane Doe's." Olivia explained.

Donnelly listened closely as she made them both a coffee then she led Olivia into the study at the back of the house and sat down in on arm chair nodding her head towards the couch for Olivia to take.

Slowly and carefully she read through the warrant request and then picked up her pen to sign it.

"There, call your Detectives." Donnelly smiled.

Olivia grabbed her cell phone and quickly called Elliot.

_Stabler._

"You got your warrant."

_You're a star Liv!_

"I know, just listen to me El, Film, Photos, Diaries or Notebooks only do I make myself clear?" Olivia asked.

_Yeah._

"Find anything else that you think is relevant don't touch it, write it down and find me probable cause to seize it as evidence if you dare throw this case out on a technicality I swear I will kick your ass!"

_And I don't want that to happen, see you later Olivia._

"Bye El." Olivia hung up and turned to see a laughing Liz Donnelly. "What?" Olivia asked suddenly self conscious.

"I think you're the only ADA I have who could tell a cop 'I'll kick your ass' and mean it." Donnelly chuckled. "You're definitely a cop."

"The last thing I need is him being overzealous and costing us the case, especially with it becoming bigger by the second." Olivia explained shrugging, she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Well it's nice to hear a lawyer warning the cops, I mean the amount of times Casey told you and Elliot that you had a warrant but didn't remind you to keep within the scope of it and she made more work for herself when she had to defend the search in court." Donnelly smiled. "I need to ask though are you still ok to take this case? It's getting bigger by the minute and I don't doubt your abilities to prosecute it Olivia but if you doubt yourself then mistakes will happen."

"No I want to do this Liz." Olivia said firmly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Liz smiled. "Now how was your husband when you got home?"

"He apologised, asked me why I did it and then dropped it." Olivia shrugged. "It's just business Liz, he's my husband and the father of my kids, I love him very much and I'm glad we'll be able to go toe to toe and come out of it alright."

"I think you'll be just fine if Bayard can handle the ass whooping you gave him in arraignment." Donnelly laughed. "I mean you were on the ball Olivia, you made one of the best defence attorney's in the state look incompetent."

"I just knew what would come out of his mouth, he's my husband Liz and not only do I know him more than he knows himself sometimes, I can still read him, guess his next move plus I've watched him in court hundreds of times over the past few years when I was pregnant and bored." Olivia shrugged and Donnelly nodded in understanding.

"So how are the children?" Donnelly asked sitting back in her arm chair and wrapping her legs beneath her.

"Growing up way to fast!" Olivia laughed.

"Have you any pictures?"

Olivia reached into her purse and pulled out the photo wallet she carried containing numerous pictures of her family.

"What are their names again?" Liz Donnelly asked as she looked through the pictures with a soft smile that Olivia was sure she'd never seen on the Judges face before.

"Latisha Ava she's three and a half going on forty..." Olivia chuckled as did Liz. "The Tyrell Oliver he's two and a half and then little Tremaine Bayard is six months old."

"They're an adorable bunch." Liz smiled handing the wallet back over to Olivia.

"Thank you, I just hope none of them become lawyers or cops, they'll end up being the death of me." Olivia laughed before finishing the rest of her coffee as her phone rang.

"Ellis." She answered getting a look from Donnelly that she couldn't help but laugh at.

_You're not going to believe this unless you see it Liv._ Elliot's voice carried into her ear.

"Go on." Olivia prompted.

_Pictures, Films and Diaries on ALL victims, names, addresses, their daily schedule, absolutely everything. _

"Wow uh ok I'll be at the one six soon, bye." Olivia hung up the phone and smiled.

"What was that?" Donnelly asked.

"Result of the search warrant, seems like our Jordan Hammers committed a total of twenty three murders over the past five years." Olivia sighed and shook her head, if only he had raped them all then they would have been SVU cases and they'd caught him.

"What did they find?" Donnelly asked.

"Pictured, Videos and Diaries, we finally have the names of the vics, maybe now someone can bury them properly instead of them lying in No Mans Land." Olivia sighed. "I should head off."

"Of course, don't forget you've got court at one." Donnelly smiled taking Olivia's empty mug.

"Couldn't if I tried." Olivia laughed. "I'm more than ready."

"Good I'm glad to hear it and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me Olivia." Donnelly smiled before showing Olivia out.

"Thank you Liz, really for everything." Olivia smiled, she hadn't expected to be given a chance like this.

"No problem Olivia, just do what you do." Donnelly smiled. "And get some rest, there is nothing worse than a cranky ADA!" She called as Olivia made her way to her car chuckling in reply.

* * *

Back at the one six Fin, Elliot and Munch were separating all the evidence and marking them into bags.

"Jesus all of this?" Olivia asked.

"Yup." Elliot nodded. "We're going to begin notifying the families in the morning and then charge him, think you can offer him a deal so it stays out of court?"

"With this much evidence? Donnelly would hang me, no, this is going to court and the bastard will get the maximum."

"You've been a lawyer to long if you're scared of Donnelly." Elliot grinned.

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed punching him lightly in the chest. "I've not been an ADA twenty four hours yet, now I am going home to get some sleep I have to be here to work as a cop in a few hours and I have to be in court tomorrow afternoon."

"Sleep well Liv." Elliot replied as she walked off.

"Night guys!" She called back.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was in a rush trying to get everything ready to go. She washed and dressed Tremaine and did Latisha's hair and checked that the outfit she'd chosen actually matched as she liked to chose her own and try and dress herself every morning, nine times out of ten she was all mismatched. Then she kissed her husband goodbye and handed her kids over to Molly and rushing to the one six, the last thing she needed was Don Cragen telling her she would have to chose between being a cop and a lawyer because at the moment she was enjoying doing both.

She rushed into the precinct covering her face from the media camped outside, the result of the search had already reached their ears.

"Ellis a word?" Cragen called and Olivia rushed into his office wondering what on earth was going on.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Saw the media?" He asked and she nodded. "They're saying that half these women wouldn't have died had we found out who killed and raped Hannah Andrews."

"They're what? We had one case, homicide had the rest of them!" Olivia snapped.

"I know, I want you to go down there and get all their files on the Jane Doe's, Elliot and Fin are out doing notifications to families so as we get names I need you in missing persons checking to see if they have files on them and find out why two and two weren't put together sooner." Don explained.

"Of course, am I there as Detective or ADA?" She asked, it was getting hard to distinguish.

"Either, they're not going to say no to the files but you're the ADA on this case and not a Detective, so play it safe." Don suggested and Olivia nodded in agreement. "When are you due in court?"

"One." Olivia replied.

"Are you ready for it?" Don asked and Olivia's smile widened and she nodded. "Good, don't be late or Donnelly will kill you."

"Sure thing Captain." Olivia smiled.

* * *

At midday Olivia and Elliot were sat in the media room with some of the files she'd managed to get from Homicide and Missing Persons.

"This was some sloppy Detective work!" Olivia snapped. "This case is going to be a nightmare."

"Tell me about it, twenty three women raped and murdered." Elliot shook his head.

"Yeah and Homicide got the cases because we had five serial rapists on the loose that one PP were gunning for so they gave the case to homicide." Olivia snapped. "Incompetent buffoons."

Elliot nodded in agreement. So far they had managed to name thirteen of the women on top of Hannah Andrews, they wanted to get all twenty three women's names by the end of the day so Olivia could get him in arraignment for the other twenty two counts of murder she was going to be prosecuting him with.

"You need to be going Liv, you've got to be in court in an hour." Elliot pointed out.

"I know." Olivia replied her eyes not moving from the file.

"Come on I'll walk you out." Elliot smiled taking the file from her hands and earning a filthy look.

"I don't need an escort." She noted as she used Elliot's hand to help her from the floor.

"I know but the press is still camped outside and they've gotten wind of the rookie prosecutor." Elliot smirked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was down to someone at Benson and Ellis'." Olivia sighed, she wouldn't be surprised if it was Bayard himself who'd tipped off the media.

"Don't jump to conclusions Olivia it could have been a leak in here." Elliot said he didn't want her arguing with her husband over something that might not be his fault.

"You're right." Olivia sighed but she was still sure that it was someone at her husband and father's firm.

Once outside the lights flashed and questioned were fired towards them.

"No Comment!" Elliot and Olivia both yelled as they made their way to the parking lot and away from the press.

"Ok?" Elliot asked as Olivia leant against the car.

"Yeah you?" She asked a little breathless from the pushing and shoving.

"Yeah, go on get to court Liv Donnelly will commit murder if her ADA is late." Elliot chuckled.

Olivia nodded in agreement before climbing into her car and speeding off towards the courthouse where more press where camped out.

* * *

After making it inside she went to the bathroom and tidied herself up a little and was surprised when Casey came up behind her.

"Hey." Olivia smiled widely.

"Hey Liv, what are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"Motion hearing for the Narcs case I'm working." Olivia explained and Casey nodded in understanding.

"You ready for it?" Casey asked.

"Sure am." Olivia replied confidently even though inside she was panicking.

"Good who's defending?"

"Thomas Parker." Olivia groaned a little as Casey chuckled.

"Works for your Dad and B right?" Casey laughed softly.

"Exactly, and he's a dirty lawyer too, plays hardball but I'm ready for it, Bayard gave me a little helping hand with it last night so hopefully we won't end up in front of the grand jury trying to stop them from throwing the case out of the window." Olivia sighed, that was the last thing she needed.

"You'll do great Olivia, I'm free, uh if you want, I could sit second chair, advise you if you need it and mainly because I heard you rocked in arraignment last night and would like to see it for myself." Casey grinned cheekily and Olivia laughed, there was a reason this woman was her best friend.

"I don't see any harm in that." Olivia replied even though inside she was dying to thank her friend because having her second chair with advice if she needed it.

"Good because Donnelly already had me read up on the case just in case you changed your mind." Casey laughed as did Olivia, she was glad that the Judge hadn't taken for granted that she'd see this through to the end because her nerves were already winning.

They walked together to the court room side by side heads held high with their one inch court shoes slapping against the wood of the floor. Olivia was trying to appear calm and confident even if on the inside she was screaming that she was a cop not a lawyer and who was she kidding trying to do this.

"You'll be fine Olivia." Casey reassured sensing her friends fear.

"I just don't want to end up in a Map hearing for the recovery of the drugs or a Wade hearing on the ID." Olivia explained before they walked into the near empty courtroom to prepare.

Once everyone was in and seated and Donnelly took her seat the motion hearing was underway.

"Prosecution?" Donnelly called.

"Your Honour in Terry Vs Ohio it was deemed that Officers could stop and search a person if they had reasonable knowledge or probable cause that the person was committing, had committed or was about to commit a crime, a witness who saw the defendant sell Marihuana went to the narcotics division and told them what they had seen Identified the defendant which in turn gave probable cause for the stop and search which ultimately lead to an arrest." Olivia said having been working on that speech for hours the previous evening.

Casey watched her friend with pride in her eyes, she'd obviously done her research bringing up an Ohio case in New York even if it was one of the most popular cases when it came to stop and search motions to suppress.

"Defence?" Liz said trying to hide the swell of new found respect for the Detective turned Attorney.

"It was a clear violation of my client's fourth amendment rights your Honour!" Parker replied disgruntled that a newbie was about to get one up on him. "How often are eye witnesses reliable? And this is New York not Ohio. In Illinois Vs Gates the supreme court ruled about the reliability of informants."

"In Illinois Vs Gates it discussed informants not eye witnesses." Olivia pointed out. "Which is what we have."

The defence attorney blushed at his mistake, he couldn't have used a worse example at this point.

"In Rakas Vs Illinois it was said that a defendant has the right to object to evidence seized under violation of his fourth amendment right."

"Which is what you're doing now, that's the point of this hearing!" Olivia desperately tried not yell but she was getting so frustrated.

"I'm ruling with the prosecution, the search is admissible." Donnelly finally ruled it was obvious that Olivia had adequately prepared and the defence hadn't and it didn't matter how many ways the defence went Olivia would have an answer.

"Jury selection begins tomorrow." Donnelly announced before walking off and Olivia let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Good Job Liv." Casey smiled shaking her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"That was terrifying." She admitted shakily.

"Yeah but you won this round, keep going like this and you'll win this case with your eyes closed." Casey smiled. "Come on we're going shopping."

"Case' as much as I'd love a girls afternoon out I have to get back to the one six..."

"No you don't they'll call if they need you so come on, I am treating you." Casey smiled pulling on Olivia's hand as soon as she'd picked up the manila folder for the case.

* * *

Casey took Olivia to a small boutique in the upper west side. She didn't object but she did wonder what she was doing there until they walked inside.

"No." Olivia said instantly. "No, no, no I am not carrying a satchel."

"Oh come on Liv you're going to need one to keep on top of your case load and you can get some really cute ones now. My treat as congratulations on passing your State Bar exam." Casey beamed.

"Fine." Olivia sighed with a slight smile. "Why not."

"Good so come choose one, any one you want it's on me." Casey grinned.

Olivia had never realised there was such a wide choices in brief cases in her life, there were organised ones, boxed ones and ones in every size and colour, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Www look at this one!" Casey squealed.

"Yeah as if I'm going to walk into court carrying a hot pink brief case come on Case' be realistic!" Olivia laughed as the woman from the counter came to help them.

"Can I help you ladies?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes I am buying my friend here a briefcase as a gift for passing her State Bar exam." Casey beamed with pride.

"Congratulations Councillor." The lady smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled back but giving Casey eyes that protested.

"Well she's working for the DA's office..."

"Casey I'm a cop!" Olivia protested.

"I'm confused now." The shop assistant smiled.

"She's a cop turned lawyer..."

"Temporary Lawyer." Olivia interrupted.

"Fine temporary lawyer, you've heard of Benson and Ellis' defence right?" Casey smiled.

"Of course, their law firm are my best customers." She chuckled.

"Well this is Benson's daughter and Ellis' wife." Casey said making Olivia groan internally.

"Wow so law runs in the family!" The assistant smiled.

"Don't jinx my kids." Olivia half joked the other half completely serious.

"Ok so have you any idea what you're looking for?"

"Something that screams femininity and cop." Casey teased.

"We have these that have just come in." The assistant lead the two women over to the counter and pointed at briefcases all the same but in different colours.

"Modern." Casey noted.

"Yeah but I'm not walking into court with a bright red briefcase Casey." Olivia laughed.

"This one, it's cute, it's grey so it's not to black but it's also gorgeous." Casey smiled.

Olivia took the briefcase/satchel from the assistant and looked at it closely, it wasn't cheap either but it was definitely modern and cute.

"Ok, I'll take it." Olivia smiled reaching into her purse.

"I told you, my treat and I'll have the same one in the dark purple for myself." Casey smiled, she was already a well known Prosecutor, she could walk into the courtroom in a clown suit and people would still take her seriously.

* * *

"Eight hundred dollars for a briefcase? Casey please let me pay at least half." Olivia smiled as they were sat in the bistro for lunch.

"No, you can pay for the food." Casey smiled. "If it makes you feel better, come on Olivia it was a gift, my gift to you as a well done on getting through the exam especially first time with an OU degree, I mean you didn't even go to law school!"

"Thanks Casey." Olivia smiled as her friend organised Olivia's files.

"Now I've put the two ADA files in this bit here and then I've put your Detective files on this side." Casey smiled and Olivia nodded, her friend was enjoying herself and she wasn't about to stop her.

"Thanks."

"And then after lunch how about we go check in on the one six and prepare for jury selection?" Casey smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia smiled back, Casey was obviously enjoying Olivia the ADA more than Olivia the Detective already.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is very Olivia the ADA focused but believe me that's not going to last forever I have written a very lovely BOLIVIA scene I think you'll all enjoy in chapter 7 and then of course there's a lot of drama to come in the courtroom!**

The hours flew by and before Olivia had even got her head around her temporary job and life she was sat in the courtroom with Casey beside her working on Jury selection.

"Ok?" Casey whispered as Olivia watched Parker.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia asked.

"Because of your Dad." Casey replied.

Olivia sighed. After she'd mentioned Parker's poor performance at the motion hearing to Bayard the previous evening he'd called Oliver and asked him to sit second chair for the jury selection and see if Parker was actually as bad as Olivia made out him to be, it could have easily lead into him becoming first chair and going up against his daughter.

"I hate _Voir Dire_." Casey whispered as they watched the defence question a juror.

"Well can't say I've experienced a real one till now." Olivia joked, she had to take part in a fake one when she was doing her degree but that was about it.

"They drag, especially when the defence and prosecution have complete different ideas about the type of juror they want."

"Well if we wanted the same type of juror we'd have a problem." Olivia replied just as Parker dismissed another juror Olivia had taken a liking to vote in the people's favour.

It took Parker almost an hour to decide and then Olivia and Casey mumbled to each other about which juror's to question and possibly dismiss.

"Prosecution." Donnelly said and Olivia gave Casey a reassuring smile before walking to the jury.

"Juror number seven." Olivia smiled softly towards the twenty three year old blonde haired blue eyes girl who looked like she belonged more in a salon than in a jury room. "What's your opinion on mixed race couples?"

"Uh it's fine with me." She replied in a pip squeaky voice that sent shivers of annoyance down Olivia's spine.

"Have you ... ever dated a black man?" Olivia asked watching the girl's reaction closely.

"No can't say that I have." Olivia looked over to Casey, her mind was made up and Casey's tiny nod showed she agreed. "Your Honour we thank juror number seven for her services and ask that she be excused."

"Ok continue Councillor." Donnelly smiled writing down Olivia's verdict.

"Juror number four." Olivia walked up to the forty year old Afro-Caribbean, she knew she would be able to get away with what she was about to do because her husband and kids. "What's your opinion on Afro-Caribbean gangs media coverage?" Olivia asked knowing that the defence table's eyes were burning holes in the back of her head.

"It's a load of crap, black men have always been portrayed out of character by the media." He replied.

"Thank you. Your Honour we'd like to thank juror number four but we won't want his services." Olivia replied.

"You racist cow!" The juror yelled.

"Order!" Donnelly cried out.

"My husband's black and my kids are mixed race I'm no racist." Olivia informed him as the bailiffs rushed over.

"Sidebar!" Oliver called.

"My chambers!" Donnelly called and Olivia glanced over at Casey wondering if she'd done the right thing or not, it had been a risk she'd taken.

Olivia and Casey kept looking over at each other as they walked to Donnelly's chambers, they needed to talk but they couldn't say anything without the defence or judge overhearing.

"Ms Ellis would you like to tell me what you were doing in there?" Donnelly snapped.

"Your Honour if a juror has a biased opinion how are we going to get the verdict we're after or even get a fair chance at getting the verdict we want, the man was obviously already sure the defendant was not guilty, his answer was instant, he didn't dwell on it and he looked me right in the eye when he answered. If he's on the jury then there is no point even taking this to trial because if we don't get a not guilty verdict we'd get a hung jury." Olivia explained quickly rationalising her behaviour.

"Oh come on, if he'd a been a white guy who said that you wouldn't have kicked him off." Oliver snapped towards his daughter, he was working and relationship didn't matter here.

"Are you accusing me of being a racist?" Olivia asked in shock.

"No just racially biased." Oliver snapped.

"Your honour there are three other black people on that jury pool, and two mixed race and one Hispanic, I'm sorry but I have in no way been racially biased, this man was the one who was racially biased and he would compromise my case." Olivia snapped, she wasn't about to let her father get a one up on her.

"I'm with the prosecution on this one I'm afraid, she's not shown any racial bias Councillor, she's just asked the right question and gotten the right answer." Donnelly explained and Oliver sighed, he was sure he would be able to win this section over but he had to admit his daughter knew her stuff and that made him swell with pride.

* * *

After Jury selection Olivia and Casey made their way over to the one six. Olivia was in a bad mood at how her father had reacted to a fair move by her and she was determined she wasn't going to let him win this case now.

"Good day?" Elliot asked as Olivia slumped in her chair and kicked off her shoes so she could massage her sore toes.

"Yeah if you call my own dad calling me racially biased in front of the judge after a juror I dismissed called me racist a good day." She replied with no hint of a joke.

"Ouch sounds like jury selection was fun." Elliot replied.

"Oh it was." Olivia shrugged. "The man goes and calls me a racist and I shrugged and told him my husband was black."

"Good point." Elliot nodded in agreement.

"But my Dad got us into chambers and I had to argue my questioning and decision to Donnelly, I was furious, I played by the rules I mean I've only been an ADA three days now and I'm already being treated like I've been at it for years pulling stunts to get my way." Olivia sighed, she hated it and wished she never gone down that route now.

"Oh come on Liv, you're doing great... with both cases." Elliot reassured.

"Thanks El, well I am going to inform my husband that I am using the mock courtroom at his offices tonight, there is no way on earth I'm going into trial without the perfect opening and so jury consulting is necessary." Olivia sighed and got to her feet slipping her court shoes back on in the process.

"He's gonna let you use his mock courtroom to go up against your Dad?" Elliot asked.

"He can't stop me." Olivia replied and Elliot looked on in shock. "The company is part mine, my name's on the ownership forms, I own about a fourth of it because I put some money towards it when they were starting it up from my savings." Olivia explained.

"Good on ya!" Elliot smiled. "Who'd have thought back then that you'd end up needing to own a part of it to use it?" Elliot laughed.

"I'm on my cell if you need me but ... try not to need me tonight, we go to court in a week and I have got so much to do." Olivia sighed before walking off to find Casey so they could go to Benson and Ellis' defence offices.

* * *

"Ok so you've scribbled your mock opening?" Casey asked as Olivia sat in the mock courtroom eyeing up the jury which was almost a duplicate of the real jury.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded.

"Good now you know how this works, address them like the real jury and then if all goes well the results will show it, if all goes wrong then we'll try again." Casey smiled reassuringly, she knew her friend was terrified, she remembered her first time in a court room and how difficult that had been and back then she'd been working appeals and not Narcotics or Sex Crimes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury." Olivia started. "Carlos Hernandez, a twenty two year old boy from The Bronx was caught red handed with over twelve pounds of Marihuana in his possession. The defence have already tried to claim that the eyewitness who informed us of Carlos Hernandez selling drugs identified the wrong person, and they have already tried to claim that the stop and search was illegal. However wrong they have been so far there is nothing more wrong than them claiming that Carlos Hernandez is an innocent man, two of New York's Finest didn't just stop him and find a joint, they found him with twelve pounds of Marihuana which is a hefty amount on the streets of Manhattan, don't let the fancy defence attorneys fool you, Carlos Hernandez is guilty, I know it, they know it and I'm sure by the end of this you'll know it too. Thank you."

Olivia turned to Casey who gave her a thumbs up and then they walked into the back of the room and played the recording back.

"Ah look here." Casey noted and she rewound the tape.

"Carlos Hernandez is a twenty two year old boy."

Casey froze it again and showed the result on the other screen.

"They didn't like it?" Olivia asked.

"They didn't like it when you called him a boy." Casey explained and Olivia nodded and scribbled it down on her legal pad before allowing Casey to knock the play button again.

"See here." Casey paused the footage and pointed at the result screen bringing a smile to Olivia's face.

"They like that I bring up what stunts the defence has pulled." Olivia replied with a smile of her own.

It took nearly four hours for the two of them going back and forwards between the mock courtroom and the media area but by the end they had the perfect opening statement and Olivia was sure that it would be a case of 'start as you mean to go on.' Or at least hoped it was.

As she got in her Ferrari after biding goodbye to Casey she hoped to make it home to see her kids before they went to bed but the shrill ringing of her phone from the hands free device proved that wouldn't happen today.

"Olivia Ellis Narcotics." She answered remembering Liz Donnelly's suggestion and mainly because she thought that's who was calling her.

_Hey Ellis its Captain Joe we need you._

Olivia groaned inwardly as she heard the Narcs Captain Josephine Morgan's determined voice.

"Yeah I'm on my way." Olivia replied before hanging up, this was going to be a longer day than she'd planned.

* * *

When she arrived at the squad room Josephine met her and quickly led her to interrogation where Harris and Cowell were interrogating someone.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked.

"Lucas Grey, arrested two years ago minor pot bust served six months upstate, he just sold Cowell some cocaine." Josephine explained.

"Ok so what do you need other than me to take him to arraignment which is too late and won't happen until tomorrow?" Olivia asked getting cranky as she just wanted to go see her kids have a bath and sleep, she'd been awake for nearly twenty four hours and had only slept for two hours the previous night.

"He had nothing on him but this small amount of Cocaine but we know he's got more in his house, we need a warrant..."

"Get me probable cause and I'll get you a warrant." Olivia replied, she wasn't about to be pushed into trying to get one when she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"How do you suggest we do that Councillor?" Josephine snapped.

"Find out who's been buying off him, find someone with small possession you can bring in that I can cut a deal with if he squeals, I can't give you a warrant without a reason and selling a small amount of cocaine isn't enough probable cause to search his home for more drugs, I mean how do you even know they're kept there?" Olivia replied as she watched the interrogation closely.

"Fine. Well I guess we'll see you when we have something, he'll see you in arraignment." Josephine replied.

"Sure will, I'm not in court now until Monday." Olivia replied.

"Is that with the Hernandez case?" Josephine asked walking out with Olivia.

"Yeah." Olivia replied.

"How's that going for you? I mean, it's your first case right?" Josephine asked.

"Yeah, so far everything's gone in the people's favour but my Dad's sitting second chair on the defence table and he has some nasty tricks up his sleeve." Olivia sighed at the thought of the stunts she'd seen and heard her father do over the past five years.

"I'm sure you'll do what you can Councillor." Josephine smiled.

"Oh you bet on it." Olivia smirked before walking off.

* * *

The next morning Olivia walked into the one six feeling even more drained and tired than she had the previous day. She walked to Don Cragen's office just like he'd told her to on the phone that morning and was surprised to see Liz Donnelly sat in a chair was a coffee.

"Morning Olivia." She smiled.

"Morning." Olivia replied accepting the coffee cup Don was offering her. "What's going on?" She asked looking from Don to Liz knowing they hadn't called this meeting for no reason.

"Olivia we think you've been spreading yourself a little thin recently." Don explained.

"I've been back from Maternity leave five days Don." Olivia frowned.

"Ok let' put it this way, while you've been running around playing Lawyer you've not been working as a cop like you're paid to do." Don explained and Olivia sighed and nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want me to do?" Olivia asked.

"Choose." Donnelly replied.

"Now?" Olivia asked.

"No, in six months time, until then you'd be assigned to SVU and Narcotics as their ADA and work for the DA's office with Casey and when ADA Molly Santana comes back from Maternity you make the decision to stay working for the DA or come back to the NYPD." Donnelly explained and Olivia nodded in understanding.

"You can't keep going like this Olivia, five days you've been back, how much have you seen your kids awake in the past five days Olivia?" Don asked and Olivia struggled a fight against the tears that built in realising she'd barely seen her kids at all and Don took her silence as an answer.

"Fine." Olivia replied. "I'll do it, six months, then I decide as long as I get to work SVU cases." Olivia replied.

"Ok." Don smiled.

"So do I hand over my gun and shield now?" Olivia asked her hand going to her hip.

"Nope, you're still a cop until you formally retire, if that's what you decide to do and if you have some down time you can assist in cases." Don replied and Olivia nodded and sighed, when she'd come back from Maternity she hadn't expected things to happen like this.

"Fine, now are we done I have an arraignment in front of Amanda Anderlee and she will not be pleased if I hold back her day." Olivia smiled getting to her feet.

"Call me when you're done, we'll go for lunch." Donnelly smiled.

"Uh Sure." Olivia replied giving her a weak smile knowing that she wasn't in the right place to politely refuse.

* * *

Olivia met Casey outside arraignment, she was working a homicide case while she had some down time.

"Hey you ok?" Casey asked her friend as she sensed something was wrong.

"Fine." Olivia replied. "Uh has Donnelly ever asked you out to lunch?"

"Not until today." Casey smirked.

"Yeah she asked me too." Olivia replied. "What's that about?"

"I don't know but I guarantee you we won't be the only three there, some other ADA's or judges will be too." Casey reassured. "So what brings you down to arraignment?"

"Kid sold cocaine to a cop." Olivia replied trying to hide the smirk that came with that statement.

"What's funny?" Casey said seeing it.

"Just that last week I was looking forward to coming back to work as a cop now I've agreed to six months working as an ADA." Olivia replied.

"Hey come on it's not that bad right?" Casey teased.

"Not yet." Olivia replied. "We'll see if I get a chance to do all my paperwork before I'm called in for a warrant or another arraignment."

Casey just laughed softly.

"That never happens, you're going to be behind on your paperwork until the day you retire hon' it's nothing to be ashamed of." Casey laughed. "Well I better get in there."

"Yeah me too." Olivia replied.

They walked into the busy arraignment courtroom together and sat down side by side while they waited for their turn. Olivia wasn't pleased to find that she was going first.

"Docket ending oh one two nine People vs Lucas Grey one count Criminal Sale of an Illegal Substance in the second degree, one count possession of an illegal substance in the first degree."

"I'll hear the plea?"

"Not guilty your honour."

"People?" Judge Anderlee called giving Olivia polite smile, it was obvious to everyone she was a newbie.

"Lucas Grey sold Cocaine to a cop and was found to have more on his person, we ask for five thousand dollars." Olivia called.

"Defence?"

"We have no objections." The public defender replied.

"If only all cases were that easy, five thousand dollars cash until such bail is posted defendant is remanded to Rickers. Next case."

Olivia quickly closed her file and dropped it into her briefcase before flashing Casey a smile and walking off.

Once outside she took a deep breath, arraignment court was always hot and stuffy and she was glad the public defender didn't fight her on the bail, she knew she'd gone for half what she should have asked for but the kid would probably not come up with the five thousand and she was going to see about a deal, the kid didn't need to spend ten years in prison for a mistake.

With a couple of hours to go before lunch Olivia decided to pop by the one six and see how they were coming along with the Hammers case, she was nervous and excited to get that case to court.

* * *

"Councillor what can we do for you today?" Elliot teased as soon as she walked into the bullpen.

"Just came to see how you were coming along with the Hammers case." Olivia explained as she dropped her briefcase on her chair and went over to the crime scene board.

"How's the life of law treating you?" Elliot asked coming over to her.

"So far so good, but so far the cases have been easy, I go to trial on Monday with one case and then as soon as you're done with this one I can get it in front of the grand jury." Olivia replied still looking at the board.

"Sounds like you know what you're doing." Elliot noted with a hint of dismay in his voice.

"I didn't sleepwalk my way through the State Bar exam." Olivia chuckled. "What's up with you?" She noticed the resentment in his face.

"Nothing." He shrugged before walking away.

"El?" Olivia questioned but Munch's voice rang out from the cells.

"Olivia? Get over here!"

Olivia sighed having not found out what was wrong with Elliot but made her way over to Munch.

"What do you want?" She asked seeing him nodding his head towards a perp.

"He grabbed some woman in between the legs, she's on her way with a uni now." Munch said.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Olivia asked shrugging.

"Need to know what to charge him with." Munch explained.

"Uh forcible touching, but that's just a class A misdemeanour ..." Olivia was caught by Fin walking past with an ice pack. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"Perp punched him." Munch replied.

"Well book him on assault against a police officer, that's a felony and maybe, depending on the vics statement we'll be able to get him on Sexual Assault, how did he touch her?"

"She was walking in the park and she trip when he got on top of her and thrust his hand between her legs..."

"Under her clothing or through?" Olivia asked.

"Through."

"Then what?" Olivia needed all the information.

"She screamed and some guy grabbed the perp and yanked him off her and held onto him till uni's got there, his wife looked after her." Munch explained.

"Get the statements, charge him and I'll try and get him to arraignment..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Ellis." She answered.

Ah Councillor Ellis the second, its Mike Cutter here.

"Chief what can I do you for?" Olivia asked her heart hammering inside her chest.

Well you've been working the DA's office for six days and I haven't sat down with you, can you do lunch?

"Uh I have plans for lunch with some other ADA's." Olivia replied not wanting to have a sit down with the Bureau Chief if it could be avoided.

Have you any other plans this afternoon?

"Trying to get a kid to take a deal and probably I'll have an arraignment." Olivia replied honestly, she wasn't going to lie to the man if she could help it.

Ok Coffee and Cake my office at Four.

"Uh ..." Olivia didn't get to answer as the phone went dead.

She looked at the phone screen confused.

"Chief?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Bureau Chief Michael Cutter, wants coffee with me, this can't be good." She sighed a she clipped her phone to her belt.

"Hey probably just wants to introduce you to the dark side." Munch teased. "So perp?"

"Get the statements, fax them to my office and then I'll see what I can do and try and get him in arraignment before close of play but make sure he's charged with assaulting Fin because if we can only get him on touching he's gonna walk out of court and the next woman might not be so lucky." Olivia warned before walking out as it was nearly time to meet with Donnelly and Casey.


	6. Chapter 6

When Olivia walked into the restaurant she was particularly nervous even more so when she saw a large round table filled with around fifteen people, two of them being Casey and Liz Donnelly.

"Hey!" Casey smiled wrapping her friend up in a tight embrace.

"What's going on?" Olivia whispered.

Casey just smirked and pulled away so Liz Donnelly could shake Olivia's hand.

"This Councillor is your welcome to the DA's office." Donnelly smiled and everyone around the table cheered and clapped making her blush a deep red.

"Wow." Was all she managed to say.

"Now sit down, order then you're going to hear some of the horror stories of working in the DA's office." Donnelly laughed as Olivia pulled a face. "Don't worry we're not trying to scare you away."

"Sure about that?" Olivia replied. "I'm only here for six months so far and seriously I could turn my ID over today and walk straight back into the one six." Olivia laughed.

* * *

After everyone had a meal in front of them and a large glass of wine the conversation began focusing on Olivia, Liz had introduced everyone but she was no way going to remember everyone, she was just glad that there was a few people she knew and that she was sat beside Casey.

"So Olivia, what made you become a lawyer?" Amanda Anderlee the arraignment judge from that morning.

"Never planned on doing it, I love being a cop." Olivia shrugged. "When I was pregnant with my eldest I needed something to pass the boredom so thought I'd do a foundation degree with the Open U in law just because my Dad and Husband are lawyers. Then when I got pregnant with my second child I took maternity a little earlier and completed the additional work to get my law degree. I got the first I needed to do the State Bar exam but I had no interest in doing it but between a friend and one of the lecturers from Open U I decided there was no harm in doing it." Olivia explained.

"So how did you go from being a cop to being an ADA?" Jo Marlow asked, she'd been working Vice for a few years now.

"We busted a cold case, found the guy worked in my Dad's and husband's law firm when we collared him Bayard decided to represent him, took myself off the case and went to see Liz about being the one to prosecute him." Olivia smiled.

"I said she could only do it if she worked a vice case and won." Donnelly smiled.

"Is that the case you arraigned with me this morning?" Amanda asked.

"No, that's an open shut case going to see if he'll take a plea. The case in question is a Possession in the first case." Olivia replied.

"Open shut?" Another judge asked and Olivia shook her head.

"I wish, the only advantage to having a husband and father with their own law firm is use of their tools, Casey and I spend four hours in a mock courtroom setting up our opening argument." Olivia replied.

"It's nice that you have those at your disposal." Donnelly smiled.

"I don't want to have to rely on machines when it comes to doing my job but I'm going up against my Dad now, it's war." Olivia smiled as many around the table chuckled.

"Myself, I'm looking forward to Ellis Vs Ellis, husband Vs wife, that's going to be an interesting case to be the judge on." Donnelly smiled as Olivia laughed. "Should have seen this girl at arraignment, only her second time in the situation, she had an answer for everything Bayard Ellis sent out."

"Yeah well the only consolation is that the perp isn't black because I don't think I would be able to come up with an adequate defence for my husband going all racial on the NYPD, been there and seen it too many times and it gets ugly." Olivia noted and some of the judges and ADA's nodded in agreement.

Lunch was a nice affair. Everyone told Olivia some horror stories but she'd seen and heard worse working at the one six so they failed to scare her much, she'd found out which male judges to avoid when it came to sex crimes too which she found interesting but all the judges were ones she'd never come across before.

"Last before we leave, Olivia don't be afraid to come to us for anything." Amanda smiled, she was known as being for the prosecutors on cases. "Especially not warrants." She added with a smile.

"Thank you." Olivia replied happily, she now felt a little more like she belonged in the DA's office. "Now I have to get to arraignment who's the judge this afternoon?"

"Judge Oliver Taft, you ever met him?" Amanda replied. (A/N: Oliver Taft see S5E24 of SVU, using that story line in this of course I don't own it just borrowing it and changing it to suit my story)

"Uh no." Olivia replied sensing there was a reason to why Amanda was asking.

"I'd recommend going home and putting on a skirt, he's very old fashioned in his ways and only just thinks women should be allowed on the bench." Amanda explained. "Come on I'll walk with you to the courthouse."

"I have the car, so wanna ride?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Amanda smiled.

"So this Oliver Taft, good judge?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he get's results, been on the bench for nearly thirty years, but watch him, you're a woman and you're new he's not going to take a shine to you until you prove you deserve to be prosecuting ok?" Amanda smiled reassuringly even though minute by minute Olivia was becoming more and more worried.

"Sure." Olivia nodded as they arrived her Ferrari.

"Do people not drive normal cars anymore?" Amanda asked laughing.

"It was a gift from my Dad five years ago, Baby Benson, couldn't sell her even when the kids came along, now it's just my ride to work and backwards and forwards between offices." Olivia smiled.

* * *

After separating with Amanda at the courthouse Olivia made her way to meet Fin who had the statements for her, they wanted to get Lee Connors arraigned as soon as possible so they could focus on the Hammers case.

"Let me see." Olivia said taking the statements from him. "I can't get him on more than fondling and assaulting a cop."

"We guessed, it's why assaulting a cop is still in there, could you have got him on something else I woulda dropped the charges." Fin explained.

"Yeah well hopefully we'll be able to stop him from escalating, fondling now is rape tomorrow." Olivia sighed. "You coming in?"

"Yeah." Fin replied and he followed Olivia into the crowded courtroom and she was right on time for her case.

"Docket Ending eight zero five zero People Vs Lee Connors one count forcible touching, one count assaulting an officer of the law."

"How does the defendant plea?" Taft asked his eyes trailing up and down Olivia which didn't go unnoticed by Fin.

"Not guilty your honour." The public defender called.

"Ah the new ADA, well?" Taft asked and Olivia struggled not to spit something back at him.

"The people request remand your honour, Mr Connors not only pushed a woman to the ground and fondled her leaving her distraught but also attacked the arresting officer Detective Tutuola." Olivia called.

"Aren't you over reaching Ms Ellis?"

"No Your Honour." Olivia replied with a frown and slight hesitation, she didn't understand why he was questioning her judgement, he was just supposed to pass it at this point.

"Defence?"

"ROR is far more appropriate your honour, the fondling was an accident, the woman tripped and he tripped over her and he never meant to touch her and the attacking the officer was self defence, my client was punched in the stomach by Detective Tutuola, he has substantial community ties and has no means to flee." The Attorney called.

"I'm inclined to agree, Mr Connors is released on his own recognisance, Ms Ellis I know that you're new here but you really don't need to let your inexperience show, pick your cases more carefully and make sure you have a case before you go to trial?" Olivia glared at him knowing better than to fight him and get done for contempt. "Next case!"

Olivia slammed the file shut and bit her bottom lip hard as Fin met her.

"Not here." She whispered and he calmly followed her outside.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"Son of a bitch." Olivia hissed under her breath. "How dare he? I mean fair enough the defence made a substantial argument and I understand ROR even if I don't like it but to bring my inexperience up and then make a mockery of me in front of a court full of ADA's, I could have killed him." Olivia muttered.

"Come on you're coming with me." Fin said leading her away, he knew she was going to doubt herself now and he needed her away from the courtroom.

* * *

Fin took Olivia to the one six and made her go and talk to Cragen. He could see instantly that something had happened by the way she chewed on her bottom lip and paced his office floor.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" Don eventually asked.

"I'm gonna close all my cases with the DA's office and come back." She told him.

Fin shook his head from the seat he was sitting in, he knew she'd do this and was glad he brought her here.

"You wanna tell me why?" Don asked carefully.

Olivia said nothing so he looked over to Fin who shrugged, he didn't feel like it was his place to say anything but it was quite obvious that Olivia wasn't going to.

"The arraignment judge thought it was his place to tell Olivia that she was inexperienced and that she should pick her cases more carefully." Fin eventually said.

"Who was the judge?" Cragen asked in shock.

"Judge Oliver Taft, jackass." Olivia spat, she was furious.

"What are you gonna do?" Cragen asked.

"I'm taking the case up in front of the GJ." Olivia replied a spark of her determination coming through.

"Ok when?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know I'm off all weekend to work on going to court with Casey on Monday." Olivia replied. "I don't know when I'll get round to it and the guys out on ROR if he escalates? This is all my fault he should have never gotten out." Olivia sighed and slumped into a chair.

"We don't know that he will escalate Olivia now you have a meeting with Mike Cutter to get to and if you decide to come back the job's yours." Don reassured.

"Thanks." Olivia sighed before slumping off still reeling from her meeting with Judge Taft.

* * *

"Olivia, glad you could make it." Mike Cutter smiled inviting her into the office.

"Thanks, sorry I'm late got held up at the one six." Olivia replied, half lie, it wasn't too bad.

"Its fine, I ordered in some cakes from that French place down the street." He smiled taking her jacket. "You seem stressed." He called from hanging her coat up.

She shrugged and sighed as he held his hand out to the couch and Olivia sat down gratefully.

"So how's your first week as ADA been?" He asked putting a cake on the plate and pouring her some coffee.

"Different." Olivia replied with a slight laugh. "I finally know why Casey Novak hated us when we were throwing warrant requests at her front right and centre."

"I'm sure." He smiled sitting back in the arm chair. "So I heard about Oliver Taft giving you a hard time."

"Oh great, word gets round fast around here right?" Olivia sighed, she was still angry about the judge's conduct.

"Don't worry about it Olivia, Judge Taft is tough and opinionated but he's a good judge." Mike smiled.

"Why was I recommended to wear a skirt to face him?" Olivia asked not beating around the bush.

"Ha who told you that?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Amanda Anderlee." Olivia replied.

"Yeah well Taft is a little on the old fashioned side, maybe if you face him again you could follow her recommendation." Mike laughed softly, the only time he'd ever seen Olivia in a skirt was her wedding and the policeman's ball's he'd attended over the years.

"I haven't worn a skirt since my Daughter was born." Olivia replied shrugging. "I'm not going to now just because a judge is a little old fashioned, it's the twenty first century."

"Oh I hope you end up in a trial with him as the judge, that, would be brilliant to witness." Mike laughed.

"I hope not, how I managed to leave that court room without a contempt charge I do not now." Olivia laughed as did Mike.

"Well I just wanted to welcome you to the team Olivia, it's good to have you on board."


	7. Chapter 7

When Olivia got home that evening she got to spend some time with her kids. After putting them to bed she got to cuddle up on the couch with Bayard and a movie.

"Heard you went head to head with Taft." He said as he ran his hand through her hair relaxing her completely.

"Yeah or he humiliated me in front of the entire arraignment court, you ever been up with him?" Olivia asked as she snuggled further into him.

"Once, he's a racist." Bayard replied.

"Everyone's a racist who goes up against you, hell even my dad called me racially biased in jury selection the other day." Olivia sighed.

"Oh honey you're not a racist." Bayard smiled. "What made you racially biased?"

"I asked a black man what he thought on media coverage on black gangs, he said it was a load of crap and I dismissed him, perps black." Olivia explained.

"Fair enough, anyone would have dismissed him." Bayard replied. "And if you're a racist you and I have a serious problem."

Olivia chuckled softly and he could feel how tense she was underneath her clothes.

"Come on let's go to bed, lets us that massage oil Casey got for your birthday." He smiled.

"Oh really? Massage oil? Trying to get in my pants Councillor?" Olivia teased.

"Well if you have no objections Councillor?" He replied the same teasing tone in his voice as there was in hers.

"I have no objections and even if I did I'm sure the judge would overrule." She laughed as he stood up and pulled her up with him.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs while she nipped at his jaw playfully.

Once in the bedroom he dropped her onto the bed and reached over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed the massage oil.

"You need to relax." He told her softly as he leaned over her.

"You gonna make me?" She asked slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"If you're gonna let me." He teased and she smiled.

"I am not objecting to your hands." She replied.

"Well strip and lie down then." He smiled going over to the closet and grabbing a towel while Olivia took off her clothes, they hadn't done this since Tremaine had been born.

He then went and lit the candles Olivia had around the bedroom while she lay down on her front and put the towel over her bottom.

"Ready?" Bayard asked climbing over her and straddling her.

"Yeah." She replied crossing her hands under her head.

Bayard smiled and rubbed some of the oil into his hands before he placed his hands on her back.

"Mmh." Olivia smiled as soon as he began to rub his hands into her back.

"It will be nice to see you relax, you've been so uptight all week." Bayard told her feeling her beginning to melt underneath his hands.

"Yeah well you try being the new ADA on the block." Olivia sighed as she relaxed further.

"It's tough Princess, I mean, you need to talk about it." Bayard told her.

"Yeah but seeing as I'm up against your office twice I can't tell you everything going on in my head." She explained with her eyes closed just enjoying the feel of Bayard's hands on her naked body.

"Then go and talk to someone Olivia, don't feel bad that sometimes you can't bare all the burden on your own, you're still overwhelmed from Trey's birth and then you change careers just to be thrown in at the deep end." Bayard told her softly.

"I'll call George in the morning." She replied lazily.

* * *

The next morning Olivia did as she had planned and called George Huang and he agreed to meet her at his office in Federal Plaza. After making sure Molly was on her way over she said goodbye to her husband who had to go into the office and then promised the kids she'd take them out for ice cream when she was home she left hoping that George would be able to stop her from going mad.

"Hey." She smiled going into his office.

"Hey Olivia, you ok?" He asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I really need your help." Olivia admitted bashfully.

"Lie on the couch?" He said nodding his head towards his black 'shrinking' couch.

"I won't say no." Olivia replied as she took off her coat and George realised she must have been in need of his help to lie down on his couch, she wasn't known for liking having her head shrunk.

Once she was lying down Huang sat in his chair with his legal pad and looked over at her. She looked tired, drained of energy and he hoped he wasn't witnessing Olivia's breakdown.

"So what's up?" Huang asked softly.

"Everything." Olivia groaned.

"Ok well ... pick one thing in specific." Huang suggested as he scribbled patterns in his notebook absentmindedly.

"Ok well I think I made a mistake in taking the State Bar exam." Olivia replied.

"What makes you think that?" Huang asked suddenly much more interested.

She shrugged uncomfortably clasping her hands in front of her stomach.

"I... I don't think I'm made to be a lawyer." Olivia replied.

"Are you enjoying your new profession?" Huang asked.

"I was." Olivia replied. "I just feel like everything is pushing me further down and I can't stop it, I can't..."

"It's ok Olivia." Huang reassured seeing her getting teary. "How have things been since Tremaine was born?"

"I've not got postpartum." Olivia said firmly.

"I didn't suggest that you had." Huang replied simply.

"Could have fooled me." She sighed adjusting herself a little. "Everything was fine till I went back to work."

"So it's new, feeling like this?" George asked carefully knowing that having Olivia this open was a unique experience and he didn't want her to close up.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. "I feel like I'm in a room, and it's full but no matter how much I scream no one hears me." She whispered.

"When did it start?" Huang asked.

"It didn't just start." Olivia whispered closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Huang asked his eyes narrowing with intrigue.

Olivia took a deep breath, she didn't even know where to begin explaining all of this.

"I guess it was Tuesday?" Olivia was obviously not sure.

"Why do you think it was Tuesday?" Huang asked.

"Because Monday was just madness." Olivia replied. "I don't remember getting the chance to feel much of anything on Monday."

"Talk me through what happened on Monday from when you woke up." Huang suggested.

"Uh well I got up, had sex with Bayard, got the kids ready for Molly, got myself ready then I went to work, talked with the guys was welcomed back." Olivia explained simplistically.

"Then what?"

"I told Don about the State Bar exam." Olivia said shuddering a little.

"That seems to bother you." Huang noted and Olivia simply nodded in reply. "Why?"

"If I hadn't told him nothing would have happened, nothing would have changed." Olivia explained weakly.

"Ok after telling Don about the State Bar exam what did you do?"

"Elliot and I began working on the Hannah Andrews case and I found probable cause for a warrant." Olivia explained. "That's when Elliot worked out I'd taken the exam."

"How did he work it out?" Huang asked.

"When I said I found probable cause he just knew." Olivia replied. "He was the only person other than Bayard who knew I could take it if I wanted to, hell he even persuaded me to but I didn't tell him that I actually did it but when I told Elliot Munch overheard and then Fin found out not five minutes later."

"Ok then what happened?" Huang pushed.

"I realised I had to tell my Dad before the whole of New York knew and he found out from someone else so I arranged lunch with him and then I told Casey."

"Ok go on."

"Then Casey went to try and get us the warrant and I went to meet my Dad for lunch, told him and he was pleased, over the moon actually and when I got back we served the search warrant and got what we needed for an arrest warrant. Found out the perp worked for my Dad and Bayard so we arrested him at the office and Bayard immediately came to the man's defence. So I took myself off the case and went to see Liz Donnelly, asked her if I could be the one to prosecute Jordan Hammers and she said I could as long as I won a narcotics case first." Olivia explained in a mannerism that reminded Huang of someone reading out instructions.

"Ok what happened after?" Huang continued, he knew Olivia was in a bad place because he'd never witnessed her so open, so willing to talk.

"She gave me my ADA ID and shield, said she knew as soon as she'd seen my name on the pass list from the Bar that I'd come there, except she hadn't expected it so soon." Olivia sighed and adjusted herself on the couch. "Am I that predictable?"

"Do you think you're predictable?" Huang asked her and she sighed again and crossed her legs one over the other at her ankles and moved her hands so that the right was on top of the left on her flat abdomen.

"I don't know, to Elliot maybe, I mean when we worked together we could tell each other's next move by looking at each other. Then to my husband of course, with him I'm my most vulnerable, I don't try and hide anything from him." Olivia replied.

"Ok back to Monday after you saw Elizabeth." Huang replied and Olivia thought for a moment, replaying the day behind her closed eyelids.

"I went back to the one six, told Elliot I was off the case and then told Don I was the ADA and Don and I watched as Fin and Elliot interrogated him." Olivia replied. "Then I got them a warrant to search for the murder weapon and once I'd given it I was waiting in the car for them to find it but then I got called over to Narcs for the pot bust and met the Captain and two of the Detectives." Olivia recalled. "After that I had my first arraignment, it went ok..."

Huang realised this was the first time Olivia had really said how she felt about something happening on the day in question, so far it had all been about what had happened but now she mentioned a feeling even if it was just 'it went ok...' he scribbled it in his notebook and looked at Olivia waiting for her to continue.

"I mean, I was standing there and my legs were shaking, I was terrified, I knew what to expect as I've been in arraignment as a cop plenty of times but then when it came to my turn to speak I felt confident, I felt almost powerful, the way I used to feel when Elliot and I were in interrogation going toe to toe with a perp, I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins and it scared me and when I got what I was asking for I was satisfied, I felt like I'd achieved something."

Ok then what?" Huang continued, he wanted to hear more, witness more of Olivia's inner most thoughts.

"I had a text from Elliot to go to the one six and on the drive there I realised how tired I was. Felt so drained." Olivia sighed. "When I got there Elliot found me what they had found in the search and then Liz Donnelly called and congratulated me on my performance in arraignment then told me the defence were trying to say the search was illegal and that I needed to be in a motion hearing the next afternoon and she asked if I could manage it and I said of course I could, I was actually excited to be getting into the courtroom again and a part of me felt like I shouldn't have been feeling like that, I was a cop not a lawyer but then again I didn't do the law degree so that I could just be a cop."

"Is that when you went home?" George asked.

"No, that's when I went to arraignment with Hammers with Bayard as his counsel." Olivia replied. "It was ugly."

"What do you mean by ugly?" Huang asked carefully.

"Everything he retaliated against me with I had an answer for, I was quick, on the ball and just as it had that afternoon the adrenaline pumped through me even thought I was far more nervous because my husband stood next to me going against me and my co-workers and father sat a few feet away in the public gallery." Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "When I got what I wanted I was so satisfied, I went over to the guys from the one six and saw the pride on their faces especially my Dad's and Don's and I felt satisfied again, satisfied that I had not only done the right thing but with myself, that I'd done something right."

"What happened after?" He asked.

"I had a brief argument with Bayard, he was pissed, I made him out to be the rookie in the courtroom yet he has much experience as a lawyer as I have as a cop." Olivia shrugged awkwardly. "You know when I got home, he was already there and he instantly apologised and I realised that was just business, yes he was a prick for getting annoyed but he had every right to be, he'd have been the same if it was Casey he was up against the only difference was that with me he vocalised it."

"What did you do after he apologised?" Huang asked.

"We cuddled up and watched a bit of TV before he helped me work on my motion hearing and then we went to bed and once back in his arms... it was the first time I felt in the right place since I'd walked into the one six that morning."

"Ok, tell me what time you left the house the next day." Huang smiled softly.

"Two thirty am." Olivia replied.

"What time did you go to bed the previous evening?"

"Just after midnight." Olivia replied.

"Since then have you had any trouble sleeping?" Huang asked.

"I've not slept properly all week, basically just catnaps here and there, last night was the first time I slept in my own bed since Monday night." Olivia replied.

"Why is that?" Huang asked.

"Because I've been so caught up with my cases that I was working in the study, I'd fall asleep at the desk, stay asleep for an hour or two and then wake up, make coffee and get back into the study." Olivia replied. "And it seems that Tremaine doesn't like to sleep all night yet."

"Would you say you're having trouble sleeping?" Huang asked.

"Yeah. Even last night, I was so relaxed going to bed last night but I still woke up after just two hours."

"What made you so relaxed when you got into bed last night?" Huang asked the intrigue dripping from every syllable.

"I got home earlier than I had been all week, got to spend time with my kids then with my husband, we were cuddling on the couch and he said I seemed tense so he took me upstairs and lit the candles in the bedroom and gave me a massage."

"Is that something you do often?" Huang asked.

"No, it was nice because yeah he's done it before and I've done it to him but most times it was when I was pregnant and was just sore, last night was different, it was like before Latisha was born." Olivia replied.

"Ok, Olivia, I want to ask you to do something for me over the next week." Huang said and Olivia's eyes shot open, the last hour had gone by fast.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Keep a journal, not just of what you do but your feelings surrounding them, good and bad, if you feel on top of the universe I want you to write it down and bring it with you next week." Huang smiled.

"Did I say I was even doing this again?" Olivia frowned, she had just wanted one session to understand why she was feeling the way she was.

"Olivia I need you to trust me to help you." Huang told her carefully.

"Fine." Olivia replied. "I'll keep a journal."

"Good, I'm also going to prescribe you some sleeping pills..." He saw Olivia going to object but he stopped her with his hand. "Just take two pills when you're ready for a full night sleep, you don't have to take them every night but they're there if you need them." Huang explained and Olivia nodded curtly, chances were she wouldn't take them but having the option there would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll admit that I am loving writing this story, will get back to my old EO unfished ones soon though before I lose everyone who reads them!**

When Monday finally arrived Olivia was a mixture of emotion. Today she faced off with her father in court, her first trial as an ADA. The past week had been an eye opener, once a cop now lawyer Olivia was quite pleased that she had seen both worlds through her own eyes and she wasn't sure which war she preferred fighting even if both parties were after the same result in the end.

The previous evening Bayard had managed to persuade Olivia to take two of the sleeping pills telling her that she needed to be refreshed for court, thought she hadn't been too sure after popping the two white pills and closing her eyes she'd had the best night sleep ever and even when Tremaine woke up Bayard made her go straight back to sleep while he dealt with their son.

Now at the courthouse Olivia stood with Casey. They'd been on call with each other all day Sunday and now they were ready.

"Are you sure we can do trial prep this evening?" Olivia asked.

"I already called the two one Olivia they're going to come over to Hogan Place and we'll go through everything down to the last pin prick." Casey reassured as the two ADA's sipped carefully at their coffee's.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the new kid on the block."

Olivia spun around to the familiar voice and was surprised to see a very happy and smiling Sonya Paxton.

"Sonya, it's good to see you." Olivia smiled politely, it wasn't good to see the ADA that Elliot and gone toe to toe with every day for months but Olivia knew to mind her manners.

"Good to see you too Olivia." She replied in her condescending tone. "So what case you working?"

"Hernandez." Casey replied.

"You're not working sex crimes anymore Novak?" Sonya asked in surprise.

"Yes, Olivia and I are working both Narcotics and SVU jointly." Casey replied. "Whoever gets the case the other one sits second."

"Must be nice for you." Sonya replied. "So who's case is this one?"

"Mine." Olivia replied as Sonya's eyes flickered from Casey's to Olivia's.

"You Benson?"

"It's Ellis." Olivia replied firmly.

"Oh that's right you married Bayard Ellis didn't you. How long ago was that?" Sonya asked and the way she spoke made it sound like she'd made the mistake on purpose.

"Four years ago nearly." Olivia replied.

"Aren't you a Mom now too?" Casey asked.

"Yeah of three." Olivia's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what Sonya's agenda was here.

"Poor kids."

"Excuse me?" Olivia hissed.

"Relax I was joking." Sonya replied as Casey gripped Olivia's shoulder to stop her lunging after the older ADA.

"I should think so." Olivia replied angrily.

"Well I should go I have a Wade hearing to get through and I have Judge Amanda Anderlee and she's a stickler for time keeping."

Both Olivia and Casey watched Sonya walk off before turning to look at each other.

"She's a pain in the ass." Olivia spat.

"Oh come on Olivia she's harmless you never know when you'll see her again." Casey laughed softly.

"Never liked her." Olivia replied and Casey nodded, she'd heard stories of the ADA.

"Come on we should get inside and set up before the session starts." Casey smiled and she and Olivia both walked into the courtroom together.

* * *

"All rise! The honourable judge Elizabeth Donnelly presiding. Court is now in session."

"Please be seated." Donnelly called and everyone noisily but quickly sat down. "_Salus Populi Suprema lex esto, _the welfare of the people is to be the highest law."

Olivia took long deep breaths as she waited to be addressed by Donnelly, her knees knocked against each other softly as she tried to keep calm.

"We'll begin with opening arguments. Prosecution?" Donnelly looked over at Olivia.

"Thank you your Honour." Olivia replied as she stood up and walked around the table.

She faced the jury. Her hands clasped in front of her. She stood tall, her head held high, confidence radiating from her.

"Carlos Michael Hernandez." Olivia said punctuating each name. "The defendant." She pointed towards the defence table without turning to look and quickly returned her hand to where it was previously.

"Mr Hernandez was caught with over twelve pounds of Marihuana, that's around the same as all three of my kids birth weight combined." Olivia was focused, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she spoke the words she'd spent hours agonising over. "The Defence has already tried to claim that our witness was mistaken, a witness who went to the police precinct and informed them of what she'd seen and then took the police and identified the defendant. Not only did they try and trash our witness but they also try to claim that two of New York's finest detectives did an illegal stop and search, but we already showed otherwise. The Detectives didn't find a joint here, ladies and gentleman, they found enough of the green stuff to give every person in the Bronx a joint. He was caught red handed, he's guilty, I know it, he knows it and by the end of this proceeding you'll know it." Olivia finished her statement and took a second to look at every member of the jury. "Thank you." She breathed before she walked back to the prosecutors table and took her seat beside Casey who gave her thigh a gentle squeeze.

Oliver looked over at his daughter and smirked as he stood up. It was hard not to show his pride, seeing his little girl following in his footsteps really made him a proud Daddy.

"Carlos Hernandez is a twenty two year old boy." Oliver said as he walked towards the jury. "That's what the People have so far failed to mention." He glanced over at Olivia almost apologetically because she was going to know what he'd done by the time he'd finished his opening. "A boy who got caught up in drugs, a boy who deserves a chance to make things right. What the prosecution failed to mention is that Carlos is trying to bring up his two little sisters while completing his GED and to do that he needed money, the only option he had was drugs because he'd already tried everything else. By the end of these proceedings you're going to see that Carlos Hernandez is a boy who had to grow up to fast and is trying to be a good man, you find him not guilty and he gets the second chance he deserves, you find him guilty? Well two little girls find themselves in the system without a family. Thank you."

Olivia was reeling. His entire statement was made of facts that she had originally twisted into her own until the mock jury had proved them to make them believe the jury was not guilty.

"We'll take a recess for the prosecution to prep their first witness, thirty minutes." Donnelly banged her gavel and exited leaving Olivia free to talk to Casey.

"That Son of a bitch." She said and Olivia realised Casey had picked up on the same things she had.

"He watched our mock court sessions." Olivia said and Casey nodded. "I need some air." Olivia gasped before hurrying out of the courtroom to get outside.

Casey watched her friend go deciding that giving her five minutes would cause no harm. She looked over at Oliver Benson and shook her head, disgusted that he'd played foul tactics.

Oliver saw Casey's face and knew he had to talk to Olivia so he told his client to stay calm and rushed out to find her.

* * *

The cool Manhattan wind on her face calmed her racing thoughts a little. She was furious, she knew that defence lawyers played sneaky all the time but she never expected her father to do it against her, not in this way because this was a low blow.

"Olivia."

She didn't turn around and instead wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Baby Doll I'm sorry." He said resting his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away angrily.

"It's not that you did it Dad!" She yelled. "It's that you didn't warn me!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Dad, I know you're just doing your job but you could have given me the courtesy to tell me you'd seen the tapes and used them to write your opening." She snapped.

"I should have…"

"Well it's too late for that now." She sighed angrily.

"I know." He sighed.

"You're lucky Casey is the only other person who knows about those tapes Dad, the only other person to have seen them because otherwise you'd have just turned my career on it's head to save one scumbag drug dealer." Olivia snapped before walking away.

"I know! I'm sorry!" He called after her feeling like an ass.

"You know Dad…" She turned to face him. "I always wondered if you'd chose a piece of scum like that over me… I guess I have my answer now."

"No Olivia wait!" He ran after her.

"You could have thrown my career away Dad! I've been a lawyer all of five minutes and you're tactics could lose me everything! Did that not cross your mind? Did you not think of the consequences of your actions before you did them? I don't care if your client gets off, it's a drug case I'm just doing my job here but I do care about you making me feel inadequate and inexperienced."

"I know and I'm sorry, Olivia I forgot that things had to be a little different, I know I should have said something actually I shouldn't have done it, it was a sneak tactic and it was unfair but I was treating you like any other prosecutor, not as my daughter." Oliver explained desperately, he hadn't meant for her to get this upset over it.

"I know." Olivia sighed and shook her head lightly. "I know you were treating me like any other ADA and I made a rookie mistake in leaving those tapes behind and not deleting them or something but Dad if you would have told me I would have blamed myself for being an idiot in leaving me behind but Casey may be my best friend but she's also a damn good prosecutor and if she goes to see Donnelly about me leaving those tapes behind that's my ADA career over and I'll be back pushing papers and chasing perps before you can even say 'Defence rests' did that not even cross your mind?"

"I can only apologise Olivia, it's too late to go back now." Oliver sighed. "But if it's any consolation I wouldn't let your career be in jeopardy, I'd sacrifice my own first."

* * *

Olivia and Oliver had separated back to their own tables. Casey smiled reassuringly at her friend and then passed Olivia a piece of paper.

"Defence witnesses." Casey explained.

Olivia scanned through the paper and saw that most of them were just character witnesses, one expert.

"I need to make a phone call how long have I got?" Olivia asked.

"Five minutes." Casey replied and Olivia hurried out into the corridor to call in a favour.

_Stabler. _

"Hey are you lot busy over there?" Olivia asked.

_Nope just doing the paper work on the Hammers case for you. Why?_

"I need a little favour." She explained.

_If I can I will, what do you want?_

"Meet me at the courthouse at lunch time and I'll tell you everything." Olivia replied.

_Sure see you then._

As Olivia hung up the phone she smiled to herself, she was going to get her father back if it was the last thing she could do.

* * *

"Mrs Monroe can you please tell the court what you saw on the evening of Monday March twelfth?" Olivia asked as she stood in front of her witness, this questioning had to be perfect or their case would fall apart.

"Yes, I was on my way home from the bodega on Adams Street when I saw a man opening a bag and pulling out a large quantity of marihuana before handing it over to a man who put it inside his coat, the man past over an envelope in return." She replied remembering to look at the jury in the way Casey had taught her at trial prep.

Olivia nodded and cupped her hands behind her back walking closer towards the jury.

"Do you see the man with the large quantity of marihuana in a bag here in this courtroom?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, him there." Monroe pointed over to the defence table.

"Let the record reflect that Mrs Monroe has identified the defendant Carlos Hernandez." Olivia said looking at Donnelly.

"The record shall reflect." Donnelly replied.

"So what did you do after you saw Mr Hernandez?" Olivia asked.

"I walked to the police precinct and told them what I had seen." Monroe replied simply.

"Who did you speak with?" Olivia asked.

"Detective Harris and Detective Cowell."

"Then what happened?" Olivia asked.

"They offered me a ride home and I accepted and as we were driving I was peering out the window when I saw him walking so I told the Detectives that was him and they pulled over and ran after him." Monroe replied confidently.

"Ok then?" Olivia asked wanting to get this over with now.

"They cuffed him and bought him closer to the car so I could be sure and I said I was one hundred percent sure that's who I had seen and then while Detective Cowell held him Detective Harris patted him down and checked his pockets where they pulled out something and then Detective Harris checked the luggage bag." Monroe replied.

"Thank you. No more questions." Olivia replied before going to sit down.

"Mrs Monroe how did you know that what my client had was Marihuana?" Oliver asked as soon as he'd jumped to his feet.

"I grew up with a drug dealer daddy councillor, I know what marihuana is." Monroe replied instantly.

"You ever… you ever smoked the stuff?"

"Objection!" Olivia yelled. "Relevance?"

"Goes to the witness reliability." Oliver replied looking at Donnelly.

"Overruled." Donnelly replied and Olivia sat down begrudgingly.

"No, my Daddy was an abusive bastard, I steered clear from the stuff the reason I went to the precinct was because I want drugs off the streets." Monroe snapped.

"How were you sure that my client was the man you saw selling the drugs?" Oliver asked quickly.

"I memorised his face when I watched him selling the drugs." Monroe answered.

"So you saw his face when you were in the car?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Is there any way you could have thought it was the man you saw because of the clothing or the luggage bag?" Oliver asked.

"No I knew it was him by his face." Monroe asked.

"No more questions." Oliver replied sighing.

"Redirect your honour?" Olivia asked jumping to her feet.

Donnelly nodded and Olivia quickly walked over to the witness box.

"Mrs Monroe you said you knew that the package was Marihuana because of your past with it, could you tell us more about how you were sure it was Marihuana?" Olivia asked.

"Objection! Beyond the scope!" Oliver called.

"Mr Benson opened the door your Honour." Olivia replied confidently.

"I'm afraid she's right councillor, overruled. You may answer the question Mrs Monroe." Donnelly replied and Olivia felt relieved, this might just save the witness credibility that her father may have ruined.

"My Father was a big time drug dealer, marihuana was his thing, he used to stash it under floorboards under my bed, I saw the stuff day in day out, I smelt of the stuff because of the amount my Dad smoked in the house. I know what Marihuana is when I see it."

"Thank you Mrs Monroe, we have no more questions." Olivia replied.

"You may step down Mrs Monroe. Now we'll break for lunch and will return at one thirty pm." Donnelly replied.

"Wanna catch some lunch?" Casey asked as Olivia gathered her papers.

"Uh I'm meeting Elliot, I'll tell you everything later but I have to for this case ok?" Olivia smiled and Casey nodded.

"I'll go make sure our Detectives are ready to testify, hopefully we can rest before the day is out." Casey smiled.

ILB

Olivia met with Elliot on the top of the courthouse steps.

"Hello Councillor, how was court?" Elliot asked as she walked towards him.

"Oh you know, slimy defence trying to pull dirty tricks but I think I have a way to get a one up on them." Olivia smirked.

"Is that why you need me?" Elliot asked.

"Hell yeah, text these names…" She pulled a piece of paper from her briefcase and handed it to Elliot. "To Fin and get him to run every single one of them, tell them we're on our way." Olivia smiled as they walked to the parking lot.

* * *

Ten minutes later Olivia and Elliot walked into the bullpen and Fin called them straight over.

"Please tell me you got something Fin." Olivia smiled.

"Two rap sheets." He smirked handing Olivia the pieces of paper.

"Oh yes." Olivia smiled happily. "I've got the bastard."

"Who your perp?" Fin asked as Olivia sat at 'her' desk and looked at the papers.

"No my Dad, he found my mock court tapes and the test results on the mock jury and used everything that we pulled out of our opening and put it into his." Olivia replied.

"Ouch." Elliot replied.

"Yeah, he was very apologetic but I have the means and waves of finding out my own dirt." Olivia smiled signalling the papers in her hand.

"Can you pull up Jose Martinez file, I need to know what the aggravated assault was about." Olivia added.

"Can do." Fin replied as he turned straight back to the computer.

"Olivia what are you doing?" Elliot asked concerned about his friend.

"I'm going to dirty up the defence's character witnesses. Come on we're taking a trip." She smiled getting to her feet.

"Olivia are you sure this is going to work?" Elliot asked as he followed her out.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." She shrugged.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Olivia and Elliot had pulled up outside the office of the expert witness the defence had pulled. Olivia talked herself through what she was about to do before going inside.

"Detective Ellis, Stabler Manhattan SVU." Olivia smiled holding up the shield she might be handing over in six months' time.

Elliot glanced at her, she was playing dangerously here and could easily get herself disbarred for dirty tactics.

"Detectives, what can I do for you?"

"What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Amanda Torez, what is this about?" She replied looking from one cop to the other.

"What can you tell us about Victor Hollows?" Olivia asked ignoring the girl's question.

"He's a good man, does a lot to help people." Amanda replied.

"Anyone ever made any threats against him?" Olivia pushed.

"Not to my knowledge but I'm only his secretary, you'd have to ask him." Amanda replied.

"Ok thank you." Olivia quickly walked out Elliot steadfast behind her.

"What are you playing at?" He asked her firmly.

"Trying to build my case up, Elliot don't you get it I have to win this one, it's my first case if I lose my career is over." Olivia snapped.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Elliot asked.

"I have to go back to the courthouse, I need you to dig up whatever you can on Victor Hollows that I can use to discredit him as an expert witness, I do that and I increase my chances of winning from fifty to eight easy." She explained.

"Fine but Olivia put away your SVU Shield, you can't be the cop and the ADA on the same case and you can't use your badge to get dirt on witnesses, the last thing I wanna see is you up against the Bar for prosecutorial misconduct." Elliot explained. "That would also cost you your case."

"I know, that's why I only spoke to her briefly so you could see exactly what I need." Olivia replied. "Now will you do this for me?"

"Don't you have a team of DA's investigators that are supposed to do this for you?" Elliot asked.

"Not met them yet they're all tied up with other cases and I won't get my own team until I've decided to take the job on a full time level." Olivia replied. "Just find me something El, I need to win."

* * *

When Olivia arrived back at the courthouse Fin was waiting with a manila folder in his hand.

"Please tell me you got something." Olivia was pleading.

"Yeah, your witness attacked a drug dealer, it started as a pot bust gone bad, he wanted to buy the dope but the vic thought he was faking it and working for the cops so refused and so Jose Martinez beat the crap out of him." Fin explained as Olivia read through the case file.

"Shit the guy had to have his head stapled, oh this is good." Olivia smiled. "Fin you're a hero."

"You bet on it." He smiled. "So you're gonna be able to use this?"

"I damn well hope so." Olivia sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I got no reviews on the last chapter! So sad! :(**

Detective Florence Harris was the first Detective to testify. Olivia simply asked her what had happened, how the stop and search had gone down and how the arrest had happened. She introduced the bag as evidence and pictures of the marihuana found inside so the jury could see the content.

"Detective Harris are you racist?" Was the first question out of Oliver Benson's mouth.

"Objection you Honour!" Olivia yelled jumping to her feet. "It's irrelevant!"

"Not when the defendant is black and the officer is white." Oliver replied.

"Harris wasn't the arresting officer Cowell was and he's black too, this case has no grounds to show racial biased and the defence is changing their original defence your Honour." Olivia replied hoping that he Dad wouldn't be allowed to continue with this line of questioning.

"I agree Ms Ellis, Councillor if you wanted your defence to be racial bias you should have brought it up sooner." Donnelly replied. "Sustained."

"Is it fair to say that you instantly thought my client to be guilty when you pulled him up and then searched him on the street?" Oliver asked feeling like he was fighting a losing battle.

"No but the evidence we found was as clear as day, Mr Hernandez had a lot of Marihuana on his person." Harris replied, she was a seasoned Detective, she knew how defence attorneys could be.

"No more questions." Oliver replied.

"You may step down Detective." Donnelly smiled.

The questioning of Detective Cowell was almost exactly the same and gave almost the exact same answers and Oliver felt the win slipping from his fingers.

"Prosecution rests your honour." Olivia called.

"We will reconvene tomorrow at nine am." Donnelly called.

Olivia and Casey shook hands and smiled, they may just win this case and with the dirt Olivia had already dug on the character witness it was becoming more and more likely.

"So what are you doing now?" Casey asked as they walked out of the courthouse.

"I have to get Jordan Hammers into a late arraignment for the twenty two other murders." Olivia sighed. "Then I have to prepare the Connors case to go in front of the GJ."

"You want me to get us coffee and bagels? I'll give you a hand with the GJ presentation." Casey smiled.

"Sure why not, I'll meet you in my office in a couple of hours?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Casey smiled.

* * *

When Olivia walked into the one six she was greeted by a very excited Elliot.

"You've got me something?" She asked.

"Oh yes." He replied with a shit eating grin upon his face.

"Please give me something good." She pleaded as Elliot handing her a manila folder.

"Victor Hallows was sued by a patient because he recommended Marihuana as a form of therapy for his OCD but the patient got caught and is now doing six to eight in Sing Sin for the amount of Marihuana that was found on his property." Elliot replied.

"Did he win the law suit?" Olivia asked.

"Oh yes." Elliot smiled just as Bayard walked in to the bullpen.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Anytime." He smiled back just as Olivia walked over to her husband.

"You're really about to go toe to toe with me in arraignment again?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Bayard smirked. "And I'm going to get my client bail."

"Are you out of your mind, he was remanded for the first murder he's going to be remanded for all twenty three." Olivia replied confidently.

"Really? You're so sure of yourself?" Bayard asked.

"He murdered twenty three women B! He's going nowhere but back to Rickers island." Olivia said. "See you in arraignment!" She leaned in and kissed him before walking off.

* * *

"Docket ending two one two five People vs Jordan Hammers twenty three counts of murder in the first degree."

"Plea?" Judge Oliver Taft asked.

"Not guilty." Bayard called for his client.

"People on bail?"

"We request remand your honour, these murders have been taking place for five years, we found the panty hoses used to strangle and kill the victims in the defendants home along with photos from the crime scenes of the bodies at the ME's estimated time of death." Olivia explained.

"Ellis you seem to like to reach." Taft called.

"I'm not reaching your honour these crimes are heinous!" Olivia replied angrily.

"Defence?" He turned to Bayard ignoring Olivia's attitude.

"We're going to be following an affirmative defence, not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect." Bayard said handing Olivia and a court officer a file.

"Oh please, Bayard he's worked with you for the past seven years if he was crazy you wouldn't have let him make you millions of dollars." Olivia snapped.

"Ms Ellis do I need to remind you how this works? I mean I know you're new at this but you did take the State Bar exam." Taft said and Olivia bit her bottom lip to stop herself screaming.

"No your Honour, my apologies." She replied.

"Defence?" Taft asked again.

"I request that my client be released on bail so that he can attend his therapy sessions, he will surrender his passport, wear an ankle monitor and be on house arrest during the evenings." Bayard called.

"Oh please! The man killed twenty three women, release him on bail and none of us are safe!" Olivia snapped.

"My client's will not be compos mentis if he is expected to sit in a jail cell while he tries to prove his innocence." Bayard replied and Olivia started to get agitated.

"Like I said last time we were stood here Mr Ellis, hundreds of men and women fight with their defence teams from behind bars every day, your client is not special." Olivia replied.

"Your Honour my client needs to be free to assist in his own defence, I have a signed affidavit from his psychotherapist which states that my client will deteriorate and be unable to assist in his own defence should he be remanded." Bayard replied calmly.

"Your Honour…"

"Enough." Taft interrupted. "As much as I'm enjoying this marital spat I do not want a DV happening in my court room, Bail is set at two hundred thousand dollars cash or bond, the defendant will hand over his passport and be on house arrest by ankle monitor."

"This is pathetic." Olivia hissed.

"Excuse me? Something to say councillor?" Taft asked turning to Olivia.

"Yeah I said this is pathetic, you're letting a man who killed twenty three women go free because he 'Might' be crazy." Olivia snapped.

"Are you done?" Taft asked and Olivia breathed deeply, she wasn't done but the look in Oliver Taft's eyes said she was. "You're in contempt Ms Ellis. Court Officers."

Bayard was beside himself, he didn't know what to say or do as he watched Olivia being led away. He decided he'd call Casey to get her out because he knew the last person his wife would want to see was him.

* * *

Olivia had been sat in lock up for nearly three hours, she wondered if Bayard had decided to leave her there to sweat. She was lying down on the bench thinking about her coming session with Huang, she wondered if he made anything of what she had said on Saturday.

A cough from the cell gate had Olivia jump to sitting.

"Liz." Olivia gasped.

"Contempt charge? Really Olivia?" She asked.

"Oliver Taft gave an extremely low bail to a man who killed twenty three women Liz! Yet when we only had him for one murder you remanded him." Olivia snapped. "It doesn't make sense and I will be appealing for the decision to be changed."

"Olivia don't start a war you can't win." Liz said as the gate finally opened and Olivia stepped out to find Casey stood by the door out.

"I don't want a war, I want our streets safe Liz and with a raping murdering scumbag like that." Olivia explained. "Judge Taft has had it in for me since day one, today as soon as I asked for remand he questioned my judgement and asked if I was reaching! He killed twenty three women and raped them except we can't get him on the rapes because there isn't enough evidence." Olivia snapped.

"I understand your frustration Olivia, but I've ordered uniforms outside every exit to Hammers home as well as a uniform to tail him everywhere during the day." Casey reassured.

"Off the record Olivia, be careful, don't mess with Taft because you're asking for trouble, Judges are like cops, they stick together and if you go after Judge Taft numerous judges are going to turn on you, your decisions then will be questioned and you're too new at this to let that happened Olivia." Liz explained and Olivia sighed and nodded.

"If I ever end up in a courtroom with that man again it will be too soon." Olivia sighed as they walked so she could get her things.

"Yeah well for now he's dropped the contempt charge, just don't get yourself down here again Olivia." Liz smiled before walking off and leaving the two ADA's alone.

"A contempt charge in your second week? That's gotta be a record." Casey teased.

"It's not funny and where on earth is my husband who watched me get escorted out?" Olivia snapped, she'd thought it was Bayard who would bail her out.

"He called me, said he was sorry but conflict of interest would be bad if he came and bailed you out after you got a contempt citation going up against him." Casey replied and Olivia groaned inwardly. "Come on Coffee and Bagels and GJ prep." Casey smiled.

* * *

Once in Olivia's office with Coffee and Bagels the two woman sat down and talked a little.

"So how do you think the trials going?" Casey asked seriously, she needed her friend and co-worker to be absolutely certain of herself.

"Ok, Dad tried to discredit our witness and it didn't work but…" Olivia went over to her desk and picked up the manila folder she had ready for court tomorrow. "…this should win us our case." Olivia smiled handing it over to Casey.

Casey sat back in her chair and flicked through the documents Olivia had, her mouth fell wide open in surprise.

"You sure you're going to be able to drop these in without Oliver objecting?" Casey asked still wide eyed in surprise.

"Oh he'll object, I'm just hoping Donnelly will agree with my reasoning." Olivia replied with a cheeky smile. "I mean, he has every right to object but that doesn't mean I'm in the wrong, these go to the witnesses credibility and even if Dad calls them prejudicial once you've rang a bell…"

"Then it can't be un-rang." Casey replied with a cheeky smile of her own. "You're already pulling dirty tricks."

"Nope. I still have cop inside me, best way to help the prosecution is dirty up the defence and having cops as best friends make it even easier to get the results your after so as long as my Dad doesn't question how I got these, not that he won't work it out for himself, we won't have a problem." Olivia smiled.

"Brilliant, well that's that then, thinking we'll be over by end of day tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"I hope so, if not definitely by lunch time Wednesday and then depending on the jury hopefully this case will be done by end of play Thursday." Olivia replied.

"Leaving us to focus on the Hammers case." Casey smiled.

"Nuh uh I have the Connors case to get in front of the GJ first." Olivia sighed. "Hopefully I can get it ready and done by Friday though and have the weekend off then come Monday we can focus on getting Hammers done." Olivia smirked.

"You get Hammers you mean, I am staying away from as much of that case as I can Ellis Vs Ellis is not going to be pretty." Casey laughed and Olivia shook her head. "Do you know people are betting on who's going to win as well as how many people are going to be in the gallery every day."

"Oh no way! Do people not feel sorry for the rookie around here?"

"Do they heck!" Casey laughed.

* * *

When Olivia made it home she was in a better mood than she had been earlier that afternoon.

"Momma!" Latisha yelled running from the kitchen straight into her Mother's open arms.

"Hey Tisha." Olivia smiled scooping the toddler up onto her hip and kissing her on her cheek. "Have a good day with Molly?"

"Yeah!" Latisha grinned and giggled happily.

"What did you do today then chick?" Olivia asked as she took the toddler through to the kitchen where Bayard was playing aeroplanes with Tyrell.

"We were singing." Latisha beamed. "Colour song and numbers and letters to help Tyrell."

"That's so cool, you wanna sing for Momma?" Olivia asked sitting her daughter on the kitchen counter.

"Red and Lellow and Pink and Geen, Orange and Puple and Bue. Can you sing a wainbow? Sing a wainbow? Sing a wainbow too."

"Yeah!" Olivia cheered when Latisha finished and with her hands on her daughters they clapped together.

"You like it Momma?" Latisha asked.

"Yeah you sing so good baby girl." Olivia smiled.

"I'm not a baby Momma." Latisha replied just as Bayard slipped his hands around his wife's waist.

"Have fun in lock up?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah no thanks to you." She said in a baby voice as her daughter played with her hands.

"That's unfair Olivia." He replied softly.

"Unfair? I was in there for three hours B, three hours sat in a jail cell because of a narcissistic judge." Olivia snapped.

"Momma?" Latisha looked at her mother, she'd never seen her angry before.

"Hey baby why don't you go get your pj's on and get ready for bed?" Olivia suggested picking her daughter off from the counter and placing her on the floor.

"Ok." Latisha shrugged before running off.

"Come on Liv talk to me Princess." George replied as Olivia turned to face him.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked shrugging. "I got charged with contempt and you let me rot in a cell, so much for love and honour right?"

"Hey that's unfair Olivia, I called Casey as soon as I could it isn't my fault she took three hours getting to you." Bayard snapped.

"No what's unfair is this Bayard, you and I haven't been the same since I came back to work, actually we haven't been the same since Trey was born." Olivia replied angrily, the angrier she got the more brutal her words would become.

"I love you more on and more each day Olivia you're my wife, till death us do part and all that are you saying you don't love me in that way anymore?" Bayard asked visibly hurt by what Olivia had just said.

"No, of course I love you Bayard you're my husband, I am still as much in love with you today as I was the day I married you if not more now than then but I can't cope with this friction that's gotten between us since we both took the Hammers case, I can't talk to you about it even though I should be able to talk to my husband about anything, then the case I'm prosecuting at the moment, I'd love to be able to tell you all the information I have to help me win the case but your company and my Dad are the defence team so I can't tell you about that either and I feel like I have nothing to talk to you about anymore." Olivia explained as she fought the tears that slowly built behind her dark eyes.

"Then go back to being a cop Olivia." Bayard suggested. "You used to talk to me about work when you were a cop."

"I was tired B. So tired of dealing with broken victims and feeling like I wasn't making a difference, now working as an ADA I have the power in my hands to make sure I get the victims justice, it's a similar line of work, so similar but at the same time so different and I am enjoying it B, I enjoy hanging out in the office with Casey discussing warrants and arraignments and motions and subpoena's, I'm closer to my best friend now than I have ever been and we still get time to talk about our personal lives too, don't you get it? I like this job and I am so glad that I'm doing it but at the moment the option is there for me to change back to SVU and be a Detective again, there's that option for me to take for the next six months but until then I want to enjoy every minute of being a lawyer." Olivia explained as Bayard listened to every word intently.

"Princess, I know you like your job, even when you were arguing with Taft today you had that spark in your eye that I have never seen while sitting at your desk at SVU, you loved being a detective but you're passionate about being a lawyer and I'm not going to stand in your way but once the Hammers case is over I won't be taking any more SVU cases and that's a promise, I can't be as promising about Narcs cases because that's what my firm does best but you're handling going against your father just fine so I'm sure when it isn't an SVU case you'll handle going against me too." Bayard replied. "Now call George Huang, ask him if he can see you this evening or tomorrow evening because you need to talk to someone baby I can't bare seeing you so down anymore and even Latisha is beginning to notice it."

Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. He pulled her into him and held her close as she finally let the tears fall down her face, she couldn't be so strong anymore.

"I feel so sad Bayard. I feel so sad all the time and I don't have any reason to feel sad, I have an amazing job, a loving husband and three wonderful kids." Olivia told him through her cries.

"I know and that's why you need to go back to George Olivia, tell him all of this and he'll help you but I can't bare seeing you like this and I know it's hurting the kids too." Bayard replied.

"You're right. I'll go call him now." She rubbed her cheek into her husbands and he turned and gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you Princess, you're always going to be the one for me but our marriage can't take all this strain anymore." He whispered.

"I know, and I can't lose you B, I just can't." Olivia whispered back.

* * *

George agreed to see Olivia that evening. She went straight over to his Federal Plaza office and lay down on the couch as George progressed to shrink her. In just two days he could see that she'd gotten some sleep but her shoulders still seemed so heavy.

"I think I'm ruining my marriage." She said weakly.

"Why do you think that?" George replied in his soothing voice that relaxed Olivia little as it did all his patients, it was trusting, inviting.

"I'm under so much pressure George, so much pressure with work, Bayard and I are arguing and I even snapped at him in front of Latisha and I have never, ever raised my voice in front of any of my kids before." She blinked back her tears as she thought of Latisha's face when she had snapped, she'd almost looked scared, scared of her own mother and that angered Olivia.

"What are you two fighting about?" George asked.

"He says I'm closed off from him and that I'm biting his head off more and more and he's not used to it, he's not used to me not talking to him and not being open to him but I tried to explain why and I think he understands but … I'm so scared of losing him." Olivia spoke slowly, every word dragged out as if she was struggling to form them.

"Why can't you be open with him Olivia?" Huang asked gently.

"Because the only things I have to talk about right now are court cases, two in fact, one which my Dad is defending the other in which he's defending so I can't talk to him about the dirty secrets that I've dug up about the witnesses or what type of attack I'm going to form on cross." Olivia explained. "I want to talk to him but I just feel there's nothing to talk about and I'm under so much pressure to win this case and I can't tell him anything about it."

"Did you start keeping a journal like I asked you to?" George asked.

"I tried, don't know if it's right though." Olivia shrugged.

"A journal isn't something that can be right or wrong Olivia, do you have it with you?" George asked.

"Yeah in my purse." Olivia replied knowing it was hanging up with her coat.

"Ok why don't you get it and chose one section, just a small section to read out to me." George suggested as Olivia pushed herself to sitting.

"Fine." Olivia replied with a sigh, that was going to be embarrassing, she thought George would read it in his own time.

She went over to her purse and took out the small red notebook she'd decided to buy as her journal. It was pretty in her eyes, leather bound with red ribbon separator.

"Chose one area that has a feeling in it." George replied.

Olivia flicked through the pages of scrawled writing, in just two days she'd written nearly twenty pages finding herself writing in it every time she got a chance, George didn't miss the fact either.

"Have you ever felt like everything you know has changed and you're not sure if it was for the better or worse? I have, five years ago when my Dad walked back into my life and I found out he wasn't a rapist like I'd grown up believing. Back then, it had been hard to accept but I dealt with it pretty quickly. Once I accepted what I had learnt I fell in love with my Dad, he's a good man and I feel privilege to have had the chance to have a relationship with him. But this time it's different. This time I really don't think this is for the better. I loved my job, as strange as it must seem to the outsider looking in but I felt the need to help victims and capture their abusers and I never saw myself doing anything different until now. Now I prosecute them and though I have yet to win a case, heck I haven't even completed a case but the point is now I have this urge to win, to fight, to come out on top, now I don't think being a Detective is the only thing I was meant to do, I feel successful now even though I haven't won anything yet, I feel like I'm in the right place but yet it feels like it's all wrong. I feel that even though everything is going right and a part of me feels so great it also feels like everything is going wrong and I feel so lost. I'm so conflicted."

Olivia read the passage from her journal like she was reading a story, not reading a part of her soul that she'd bared to a blank piece of paper. Tears sparkled in her eyes, her voice was soft and not forced like George had expected it to be. As well as listening to her speak and swallowing her words he was watching her, every minute reaction and movement.

For the first time in his career George Huang was speechless. It wasn't because he didn't understand the meaning of the words or that he wasn't able to analyse them. The problem was that this was Olivia. A woman he looked up to, admired for her abilities and as a person alone.

"Are you enjoying your job Olivia?" He eventually asked.

"Yes." She sniffed as she tried to hold back on her tears.

"Do you feel like you're not supposed to be enjoying it?" He asked and Olivia looked at him as she nodded slowly.

"Why do you think that is?" He asked.

"That's my biggest problem." She sighed. "I don't know why."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Olivia felt like crap. After getting back late from Doctor Huang's office she'd cried herself to sleep in the guest room as not to disturb her light sleeping husband. He'd come into the room when he'd woken with Tremaine and climbed in beside her, wrapping her up tight in his arms and rocked her back to sleep.

After a pretty easy morning with the kids and the usual hand over to Molly Olivia went straight to the courthouse looking forward to getting back at her father for his stunt in opening arguments, or at least, try and get back at him.

Casey met her with a coffee and they discussed the morning's events before making their way inside.

Once Judge Donnelly was sitting in her chair the session was underway with the defence witnesses.

"The Defence calls Jose Martinez." Oliver called and Olivia took a deep breath and tapped her pen nervously against her hand, she knew that whatever questions her father asked would determine which questions she would be able to ask even though she knew what her first question would be.

Oliver asked lots of questions that just made Carols Hernandez out to be a good kid who was trying to do right by his sisters, nothing Olivia could use to make her case so as she stood up she glance at Casey who gave her a reassuring nod of the head.

"Mr Martinez have you any criminal record?" Olivia jumped straight in.

"Objection! Relevance!" Oliver called.

"Goes to witness character, reliability." Olivia replied glancing at Donnelly.

"Sidebar!" Oliver called and Olivia supressed a smirk, she had been expecting this.

"Approach." Donnelly replied and Oliver, Olivia and Casey approached the bench. "Ms Ellis?"

"I have knowledge that the witness has a criminal record that reflects him as a character witness for the defence your Honour." Olivia replied.

"_Detective_ Ellis obviously used the ample means she has at the one six to find this out, it's highly prejudicial to my client and witness." Oliver snapped.

"The witness was charged and tried and found guilty within the state of New York your Honour it's a matter of public record." Olivia replied and Donnelly sighed, she'd expected something like this but there was nothing she could do about it because Olivia was right.

"Step back." Donnelly said and Olivia waited with bated breath for Donnelly's ruling.

"Overruled but Councillor…" She looked at Olivia. "Be very careful and keep within the scope."

"Yes your Honour." Olivia replied.

"Answer the question." Donnelly told the witness.

"Yes I have a criminal record." Martinez replied dryly.

"And isn't it also true that Mr Hernandez was a character witness at your trial?" Olivia replied.

"Yes."

"So what's this you returning the favour?"

"Objection!" Oliver was on his feet in seconds.

"Withdrawn!" Olivia yelled quickly, she knew that Donnelly would have sustained it but she just kept remembering 'once you've rang a bell…' "No more questions." Olivia smirked at Casey as she walked back to the desk.

The next three witnesses passed with flying colours because Olivia had very little ammunition to fire off at them but when they finally broke for lunch Olivia was looking forward to the last defence witness who she had a lot of dirt on, hopefully, Donnelly would allow her to present it.

"Olivia!" Oliver called after his daughter who was rushing off down the steps of the courthouse.

"What?" She asked as he caught up to her.

"Did you have to dirty up my witness like that?" He asked.

"What you were expecting me to let you turn your drug selling client into a martyr for his siblings?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"What else have you got?" Oliver asked.

"You're asking me what I have on your next witness?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "That's none of your business, you should have built a stronger case or pled out your client while you had the chance." Olivia replied.

"Please, let's talk plea deal now." Oliver suggested.

"Dad my case is solid and you're asking for a plea bargain with one witness left to go? Are you insane?" Olivia asked.

"Are you that sure that you can win this Olivia?" Oliver asked. "Plead the kid out, give him a second chance to change his life."

"Have your client meet us in my office in half an hour I'll find where Casey's at." Olivia sighed. "I am going to check with Jack McCoy first though Dad, if he says no plea then no plea ok?"

"Fine." Oliver replied. "See you later."

* * *

After talking with Casey and Jack McCoy a plea bargain was drawn up and presented to the defence.

"You plead guilty and I'll give you twelve months of probation with curfew." Olivia informed them.

"I'll take it." Hernandez said before Oliver got the chance to say anything.

"Good, wise kid." Olivia replied. "We'll see you in court this afternoon for the plea change."

* * *

That afternoon Hernandez pled guilty as per the terms of the agreement. After court Olivia and Casey were called to Donnelly's chambers which couldn't have been a good thing.

"A plea bargain?" Donnelly asked as she hung up her robe. "You could have won this Olivia."

"I know, but that kid deserved a chance to make things right Liz, his kid sisters would have been handed over to ACS, split up and lost in the system, I wasn't thinking of him when I gave him the deal I was thinking of those kids." Olivia explained. "Jack McCoy agreed with me that's why I gave him the plea."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to get it, I expected it much sooner if I'm honest but don't become a bleeding heart Olivia because otherwise you're going to plead out cases every chance you get and it will keep some real bad guys out of prison."

"I know but in this case …" Olivia sighed. "_Dulce et decorum est_." Olivia said before walking out, she was too tired and to drained for this discussion.

"It is sweet and right." Casey said after a few minutes.

"I know what it means Casey. I'm just surprised at how good Olivia's Latin is." Donnelly replied honestly.

"Liz, you saw Olivia's result in the state bar exam, what did she get?" Casey asked.

"You know better than to ask me that Councillor, she knows, why don't you ask her?" Donnelly suggested.

"She won't tell me, she just keeps saying the fact that she passed is all that matters but come on Liz you and I both know that exam isn't easy." Casey explained as she didn't want Liz to think she was just asking for the sake of asking.

"Put it this way, she got a lot more than you and I." Donnelly replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Casey asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Liz nodded. "I was shocked when I saw the percentage but she's a good woman and a damn good lawyer too, I wouldn't have gotten her the job here if she didn't deserve it and Mike Cutter agreed with me Casey."

"I thought she got the job here because she just wanted to prosecute the Hammers case." Casey replied with a slight hint of a question.

"The second Mike bought me those results he said and I quote 'there's something on that you really need to see' so I looked and when I saw Olivia's name and her pass rate he smiled and said 'I want her here.' So spare me, she doesn't need to work her way up through appeals like the rest of us Casey because she's that much better than we were when we started out."

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk in the one six working on her Grand Jury trial about Lee Connors, it was boring but it had to be done because she wanted to make sure that she got an indictment just because Oliver Taft had released him on ROR.

Cragen marched out of his office and sighed when he saw Olivia at her desk, she barely ever went by the one six because she was so busy but he had to admit it was nice to see her even if what he was about to say was going to crush her.

"Ellis, Stabler you've got a case." He said and Olivia looked up from her paperwork.

"Don…"

"No Olivia you're really going to want to take this." He said. "I want you and Elliot to go to Central Park two uni's are holding the perp and the victim is on her way to get a rape kit done I've called Munch and Fin and they're on their way there."

"Why am I going to want this one?" Olivia asked him.

Don sighed and handed her the piece of paper.

"That son of a bitch." Olivia gasped. "I knew it, I fucking knew it! Wait till I get my hands on Oliver Taft I will…." Don cupped his hand over Olivia's mouth to stop her talking.

"You really don't want to finish that sentence." He warned and Olivia flicked her eyes to see Liz Donnelly walking into the bullpen.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied as Don removed his hand from her mouth.

"Looking for you." Liz replied. "I scheduled you for Grand Jury tomorrow…"

"That won't be necessary." Olivia sighed. "Perp struck again and this time he raped her."

"Oh, well still take it up with the GJ and see what they have to say." Liz smiled.

"You want me to have a GJ trial ready by tomorrow with the Hammers case starting on Monday?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Get him in arraignment today Olivia and skip the GJ if you think you have enough." Liz replied with a reassuring smile.

"Taft is on arraignment this afternoon." Olivia noted.

"Just bite your tongue Ellis, I don't want to be coming to get you from lock up again." Liz warned with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Olivia go and pick up Connors with Elliot please." Don said and Olivia grabbed her coat and Elliot quickly followed after her.

* * *

When they got Lee Connors back to the precinct Olivia stood with Don behind the glass watching Elliot interrogate him.

"Why did you attack Martha Dalton in the park?" Elliot asked calmly but he was slowly losing all his patience.

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to me, I don't like being lied too." Elliot snapped.

"She fell and I didn't see her and fell on top of her." He replied with such a calm demeanour it sent chills down Olivia's spine.

"What you fell on her and your penis just slipped inside of her?" Elliot asked and Lee Connors said nothing, didn't even move when Olivia went inside.

"Mr Connors." Olivia said as she approached the table.

"You're the lawyer." Connors said.

"I am, and I'm going to be the one to put you behind bars for twenty five years." Olivia smirked. "Very stupid thing you did Mr Connors, that very idiotic judge gave you a chance when he let you out on bail and you then go and commit a felony, forcible touching is just a class A misdemeanour and carries six months to a year but Rape… Rape is a whole other kettle of fish and that kettle carries twenty five to life and I am going for the maximum on this but confess and I think we can settle for twenty years." Olivia replied, the last thing she wanted was to take him to court because chances were he'd only get fifteen years.

"You're telling me if I confess I get twenty years?" Connors asked.

"And if you don't you're looking at minimum of twenty five plus the assault against Detective Tutuola which carries five to ten years so that's thirty plus the year for the touching that's thirty one but confess to the rape and you wipe off ten years from your sentence." Olivia explained and she could see Connors thinking it through carefully.

"Ok I did it, I raped that woman, she was just in that short skirt and it was so easy to do!" He explained.

"Good now Detective Stabler will get you some notepaper and you can write out your confession." Olivia replied before walking out.

"Well done councillor." Liz Donnelly smiled.

"It was easy." She shrugged. "The second I mentioned life in prison he panicked so telling him to take the twenty years was quite simple, he's only eighteen so he'll be out before he's forty."

* * *

Once the paper work for Lee Connors was submitted Olivia took him to court to articulate his crime and be sentenced. When she walked out of court she was relieved as that was one case less she had to worry about and she could focus on facing Bayard in five days time.

She wasn't worried but she wasn't quite as confident as she thought she should be, she knew she couldn't lose this case because losing this case would admit a lot of things, one was that she wasn't mean to be a prosecutor and two a crook would end up back on the streets who deserved a needle, it was a shame that the death penalty wasn't in New York anymore.

Olivia's biggest worry even though it shouldn't have been was the media. They'd caused a moral panic with Hammers being out on bail on Olivia had already caught the brunt of the blame, to them it didn't matter that she found herself in contempt of court because she'd fought to have him remanded, the fact was she'd lost that and they needed someone to blame and she was the easiest target.

As she left the courthouse reporters hurried to her shouting questions over one and other, luckily there was a couple of uniforms hanging around outside so they helped Olivia clear a path to get to her car and get away with just shouting 'No Comment' while light bulbs flashed in her face.

She met with Casey to finish going over trial prep. Every witness, every piece of evidence and once she was done rather than go home she made what was going to be her daily visit to Federal Plaza.


	11. Chapter 11

After seeing George Olivia went home to find the house in darkness.

"B?" She yelled as she put the hallway light on to take off her jacket and shoes.

"Hey Liv." He smiled walking towards her.

"What's going on B? Where are the kids?" Olivia asked as he helped her pull off her jacket.

"Don has Latisha, Fin has Tyrell and Casey has Tremaine." He smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Why?" Olivia asked knowing there was a reason her three kids were staying with 'Family'.

"Because on Monday we go head to head in court and I wanted to remind you how much I love you." He smiled as he kissed her cheek and neck.

"Oh you do?" Olivia asked turning around to face him. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"I've cooked us a casserole, bought some nice wine, and lit some candles." He smiled before kissing her and pulling her by the hand towards the kitchen.

Olivia smiled when she saw the candle lit dinner he'd planned for them. He pulled out her chair and she sat down with a smile on her face.

After dinner was placed on plates and they were sat together and Bayard used this chance to talk to his wife about something that had been on his mind.

"Olivia have you thought at all what it's going to be like for us at home once this trial starts?" Bayard asked as they tucked into dinner.

"I've barely had the chance to think Bayard. Between all my cases, seeing Huang and trying to get ready for this case." Olivia explained. "Why?" She knew there would be a reason why he was asking.

"It's gonna be tough Liv." He said and Olivia nodded in agreement, that was obvious. "We're not going to be able to talk much, we'll have to avoid talking about the case… it could cause us both a lot of problems."

"I know." She replied with a soft sigh. "But we've gotten through worse…"

"Not without talking we haven't… Liv don't you see that every time something has happened to either one of us we've dealt with it by talking it out and we're not going to be able to do that with this." Bayard explained unable to hide his frustration.

"Ok fair enough but we'll talk about the case when we're at the courthouse and leave home for us…"

"We won't have anything else to talk about this case is going to take days if not weeks and we start Jury selection tomorrow Olivia." Bayard replied.

"Then what do you suggest B?" Olivia asked too tired to argue, her sessions with Huang took a lot out of her emotionally.

"That while the trial is going that we don't live together."

Olivia stared at her husband in shock, she had no idea what to say to him.

"Just while the trial is on, for the sake of both of us, that way we won't be tempted to talk about the trial when we're in bed…"

"You want to separate?" Olivia asked interrupting him.

"Only while the trial is going." Bayard replied. "I don't want to lose you Olivia…"

"Then don't!" She yelled. "What about our kids?"

"I'll be home every weekend, we'll still spend our Sunday's together as a family because we'll have other things to talk about…"

"Are you going to explain to them why Daddy's not here?" Olivia asked pushing her plate away from her.

"They won't understand…"

"Of course they will!" Olivia snapped. "Latisha is nearing four years old Bayard! We're celebrating our fourth anniversary in two weeks time and our girl isn't stupid, she's going to know Daddy isn't here!" Olivia yelled angrily.

"Please Olivia!" He snapped. "I'm asking because I don't want to put anymore strain on our marriage, I'd actually like to reach our fourth anniversary!"

"Fine." Olivia sighed pushing her chair back and throwing her napkin on the table. "I'll see you in court tomorrow."

"Olivia…"

"No, if you want to separate while this trial is on-going we will, who knows, maybe we'll both find what we've been missing since we've been together and realise that this marriage has run it's course." Olivia said as she walked towards the front door.

"Liv that's not what I'm saying." Bayard rushed after her, he didn't want this to happen.

"Isn't it? It feels like you've finally had enough Bayard and I have enough crap to deal with without arguing with you, if you want a separation then we'll do it, but take my words with you B, it's not just because of the case, it's a trial separation and I get that but I wish you hadn't used the trial as an excuse…"

"Listen to me Olivia!" He snapped grabbing her shoulders. "I don't want to lose you! I don't want to separate but our marriage has been through so much in the last couple of weeks and I don't want any more strain put on it to the point it can't be rescued but this trial could do that to us, if we're separated while the trial is on-going our marriage isn't affected."

"Fine. You can have tonight to pack, I'm off out." She said grabbing her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Bayard asked sighing heavily, this was not how he'd planned this to play out.

"I don't know, anywhere but here." She replied before grabbing her coat and walking out.

* * *

She walked up to the door knowing that she would have some explaining to do. But she didn't care either. Her heart was breaking and the drive over had been treacherous with her tears clouding her vision. She knocked on the door and swallowed hard trying to rid the lump from her throat.

"Olivia? What are you doing here so late?" Don asked when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

She couldn't form any words, the lump in her throat making any noise impossible and Don could see that she was at the verge of tears.

"Come in, I'll make us both a coffee." He smiled gently and opened the door wider for her to enter.

"Momma!" Latisha grinned as she saw her mother walking into the kitchen, she dived from her chair where she had been eating super and into her mother's arms.

Olivia lifted her daughter up in a strong embrace and finally, as her face buried into her daughter's hair the tears finally fell freely.

Don helped guide her to a seat and left the woman along for a few minutes while he made them both some coffee.

"Momma what's wrong?" Latisha asked pulling away so she could look at her mother.

Latisha placed her hand on her Mom's wet cheek and repeated the action with her thumb that her Mom did for her when she cried.

"Momma's just being silly baby." Olivia replied weakly. "You ok?"

"I don't like seeing you Cwy." Latisha replied weekly. "Don't cwy Momma."

It made Olivia feel worse, she never cried in front of her daughter before.

"Sorry baby." Olivia sniffed.

"Why you sad?" Latisha asked.

"Momma's just had a tough day baby girl." Olivia explained. "It's ok now I've seen you though." She managed a weak smile and Latisha wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck to comfort her.

Olivia held her daughter tight like if she let go something bad would happen. Don placed the coffee's on the table and then handed Latisha her sippy cup.

"Tisha, I've put Barney on in your bedroom, why don't you go up there and Momma will come tuck you in when we're done talking?" Don suggested.

"Ok Momma?" Latisha asked seeking permission to leave her.

"Yeah you go watch Barney baby." Olivia smiled before pressing her lips to her daughter's and setting her on the floor.

Latisha smiled took the sippy cup in her hand and kissed her Uncle before rushing off upstairs to the room Don had made her when she was younger and spent time over night there.

Once they heard the footsteps leave the stairs Don took one of the dining table chairs and sat down with his coffee.

"Want to tell me what's up?" Don asked softly.

"Bayard wants to separate." She replied.

Don couldn't hide his surprise. Olivia and Bayard were a strong couple, they'd gotten through some tough situations in the past and no one would have predicted this.

"Did he say why?" Don asked still in shock.

"Because of this trial, he doesn't think our marriage can handle the strain so he thinks for the duration of the trial we should separate." Olivia explained as she blinked back the wave of tears that filled her eyes.

"Oh Olivia that doesn't mean he's leaving you…"

"It does!" She snapped. "If he wanted this to work he wouldn't leave! Why leave?" She sobbed.

"Olivia…" Don sighed and reached over taking her hand. "Thinks haven't been easy for you, for either of you since Tremaine's been born…"

"This has nothing to do with Tremaine's birth!" Olivia snapped taking Don by shock.

"I wasn't saying that it was… Olivia's what's going on with you?"

Olivia lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked weakly.

"I mean that in the past few weeks you've not been the Olivia Benson I know." Don explained.

"I've been Olivia Ellis for nearly four years." She said with a slight hint of a laugh.

"You'll always been Olivia Benson to me." He replied with a smile. "But please Olivia? Something's not right with you…"

"I've got depression." She interrupted before jumping out of her seat so she could pace, it was an outlet.

Don didn't know how to reply, he was shocked.

"I've been seeing George for the past two weeks and he's been helping but I don't know how much more of this I can take." Olivia explained.

"Are you taking anything?" Don asked.

"Not for the depression, just sleeping pills." Olivia replied honestly. "I was only able to sleep two maybe three hours at a time but it isn't postpartum, George said today that he thinks I probably got it while I was on maternity leave maybe second or third month after Trey was born."

Olivia stopped and bit down on her bottom lip unsure what else to say.

"So things are going well with George?" Don replied he wasn't sure what to say either but he felt he needed to say something.

"Yeah." Olivia shrugged. "I think so."

"Good."

An awkward silence fell over the room as they both drifted off into their own thoughts, it only lasted a moment or two however because Don had questions.

"Do you think it's better or worse with you being an ADA?" He asked gently.

"I don't know but George seems to think I wouldn't have made the decision so easy had I been completely compos mentis." Olivia shrugged. "He thinks the depression clouded my judgement."

"You wouldn't have been able to work as a Sex crimes detective with depression though Liv, it's hard enough to do on a daily basis anyway." Don replied knowing she would probably know that anyway but she wouldn't have disclosed anything to him if she didn't want to answer questions or hear what he had to say.

"I know that." She snapped. "Sorry." She didn't want him to think she was taking it out on him.

"It's ok." Don replied, if Olivia couldn't snap at him when she was frustrated then she wouldn't be able to snap at anyone.

"It's just so frustrating, I never realised how much stress there was working in the DA's office and I miss being at the precinct, you know in between cases when we'd be catching up with paperwork, Elliot arguing with his current girlfriend, Munch's bad coffee and conspiracy theories while Fin argues with him." Olivia sighed softly. "George also thinks that maybe changing jobs so abruptly caused the depression or made it more prominent."

"It's possible." Don shrugged. "Would you come back to the one six?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged. "I really don't Don because as much as I love it and I miss being a cop I don't miss the victims though."

"That's fair enough." Don replied a pang of hurt hitting him when he realised there was a chance Olivia wouldn't come back.

"Being a lawyer… I don't know Don at the moment I can't enjoy it because of the situation but I think I will in the long run, I really do."

"Then you do what you think is right Olivia, but don't worry about it too much because it won't help you the long run, remember that I know what depression can do to a person." Don said softly.

"I know…" She smiled gently at him. "That's how I knew I could come and talk to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Casey and Olivia walked up the courthouse steps with their heads held high, briefcases in hand and their postures firm as photographers flashed their cameras and reporters threw out their questions which fell on deaf ears.

Once inside the courthouse the two women continued to walk side by side, this was jury selection day, a big day in the criminal proceedings towards Jordan Hammers.

"Olivia!"

Olivia groaned as she and Casey stopped too answer the call.

"What do you want Bayard?" She asked coming to a standstill as she witnessed her husband standing with the defendant.

"Uh can we meet for lunch?" Bayard asked.

"Why your client willing to take a deal and skip this who hah?" Olivia asked quickly in reply.

"No, I want to speak to you and discuss privet matters." Bayard replied gently and Olivia sniggered.

"You made our personal matters quite clear last night." She hissed angrily.

"Well we didn't discuss our children." Bayard replied not understanding why Olivia was being the way she was.

"You wanna discuss our children Bayard? Did you even think of them before making your little decision last night?" Olivia snapped while Casey put an arm around her.

"Not here Liv." Casey whispered softly.

"Of course I did Olivia but if you're leaving me I want to talk custody." Bayard replied.

"Me leaving you…"

"Liv…" Casey warned so Olivia grabbed Bayard and pulled him to one side as Lawyers and Judges stopped to watch the commotion.

"I didn't say I was leaving you! You're the one who asked for a separation…"

"Just while the trial was on-going!" He was hissing while whispering angrily.

"It doesn't feel like that!" Olivia replied. "It feels to me like you're giving up on us, on our marriage." Olivia was verging on tears as she spoke.

"I'm not!" He yelled catching more people's attention so he dropped his voice to continue. "Olivia I love you, I love being with you and being married to you and this case is putting so much strain on our marriage that it will not handle the next few weeks while the case is on-going, I still want our weekends together, with our kids where work doesn't come into question."

"You should have thought about that before you asked me for a separation Bayard." She replied before walking off and into the courtroom so that he couldn't continue the argument.

"Ok?" Casey asked.

"Yeah fine." Olivia replied.

"Thanks for leaving me with mass murder Mr Hammers." Casey teased.

"Sorry." Olivia shrugged.

* * *

After a long and tedious morning of jury selection where only three of the jurors were definitely maybe and the rest were still undecided Olivia and Casey went to Hogan Place to work on the opening argument.

"Ok so …" Olivia said opening the file containing all the information on the case. "We have too many witnesses, too many cases, too many pieces of evidence … this trial is going to take weeks." Olivia groaned.

"I don't know what's worse having to face Hammers every day or face the press, if he gets acquitted then that's our career's over." Casey sighed. "At least you could go back to SVU as a cop, me… it's all over for me if we lose."

"We're not going to lose Casey and don't worry if for whatever reason we do then I'll take all the fall, like you said I have a career to go back to if this fails." Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"Think we'll be over with jury selection today?" Casey asked moving the subject along.

"Hope so, need every free minute to finalise the details on this case, you're prepping witnesses this afternoon right?" Olivia was trying to put all her energy into the case and not her marriage.

"Yeah I'm seeing Warner first because she has to give autopsy report on all twenty three women and I'm hoping to make it easy by seeing how similar they all are, hopefully we're not going to sit there for the whole day." Casey chuckled weakly just as someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" Olivia called as she moved her lunch to the side of the desk.

"Hi ladies." Liz smiled coming into the room with what appeared to be a warrant in her hand.

"Hey Liz how are you?" Olivia asked as she stood up.

"I'm not here to be sociable Olivia, I'm here delivering this to you." She sighed and handed over the blue paper.

Olivia took the paper from Liz while she kept her eyes fixed on the Judge as she opened it. Once it was fully open she dropped her eyes to the material and read.

Casey watched as Olivia's face slowly dropped, her eyes widened and scanned the paper faster.

"Olivia what is it?" Casey asked desperately.

"Bayard wants sole custody of our kids while we're separated." She said finally looking from the paper to her friend. "He can't do this can he?" She asked the judge.

"He can and he is Olivia." Liz said with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"What's he claiming?" Olivia asked desperately.

"That you're mentally incapable of looking after the children." Donnelly replied solemnly.

"What? He … He… How?" Olivia snapped. "How can he even begin to think that I'm not competent to look after my children?"

"He's claiming that you've been seeing a psychiatrist and have been diagnosed with clinical depression with possible postpartum tendencies… Olivia is this true?" Liz was serious and as Olivia's jaw fell open it was obvious she was in shock.

"No!" She yelled. "Clinical depression is also known as Major Depressive Disorder which I might add means reoccurring bouts of depression."

"But you're not denying that you have depression." Donnelly noted gently.

Olivia just stared at the judge, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to regain her composure and keep calm.

"He can't do this." She said firmly.

"But he can Olivia and he is." Liz said.

"What do I do?" She asked desperately. "He can't take my kids."

"You could fight it Olivia but …" Donnelly shifted uncomfortably.

"But what?" Olivia snapped.

"But …. But you have to remember that you're only separated while this case is on, he doesn't want this to result in divorce Olivia, he told me he loves you but that you're being unreasonable and he's putting that down to the strain you're under and the condition of your mental health and he just wants to make sure that he has his children while all this is on-going, he knows the strain of a high profile case … you don't." Donnelly explained as gently as she could.

Olivia leant her hands on her desk and bent her head as she tried to blink back her tears. This was infuriating but also it was heart-breaking.

"Who's representing him?" Olivia eventually asked.

Donnelly shifted uncomfortably again and Olivia realised she had her answer.

"My Dad." She said in a whisper.

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, she knew that she was being irrational but she also knew that if she took her husband to court on this matter she would probably lose.

"Tell him from me… tell him if he …" She paused and looked over at Casey who looked down because she knew what Olivia was going to say. "If he goes through with this the divorce papers will be on the table before he can say custody agreement."

"Olivia…"

"No way, I am not giving him temporary FULL custody of our kids while we're separated Liz! If he wants a fight then I'll give him one because they are MY children, I carried them for nine months! I went through endless hours of labour to give birth to them and he will only have full custody of them if I end up DEAD." She said firmly. "And tell my father that he will not have any access to me or my children for the foreseeable future because THAT is one thing I can do while the custody of MY kids lie with me." Olivia replied firmly.

"Fine." Donnelly explained. "But I'll tell you this Olivia. Do not let this personal case blind sight you for the criminal trial you're prosecuting."

"I won't." Olivia replied.

"Good. I'll see you at Jury Selection this afternoon." Donnelly replied before walking out leaving Olivia and Casey alone.

"What is he playing at?" Casey asked her friend as she sat back down in her seat.

"I don't know but he is getting nowhere near my children, Casey what do I do?" Olivia asked.

"I'll represent you Liv, he's associating with murders, drug dealers, rapists. He won't get anywhere near your kids." Casey said firmly.

"I don't want to lose him though Case', he's my husband!" Olivia replied as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I know Liv but he's the one asking for a fight." Casey explained.

"I need to see him." She said picking up the phone. "Think you can get me an extended lunch?"

"I think I can." Casey replied taking out her cell.

* * *

Olivia met Bayard in a bistro just around the corner from the courthouse. He was sat there with Oliver and Olivia couldn't help but wonder if she should have brought Casey with her but she needed Casey to hold Liz Donnelly off while they argued this out.

"Bayard… Oliver." She said in greeting.

"Olivia come on…"

"Don't you dare _Dad_. You believe I'm incompetent to look after my children, your grandchildren so right now don't you even dare think I am in the mood to exchange pleasantries with you." Olivia snapped.

"Fine, should we get on with this?" Oliver asked.

"It's good to know you felt the need to have your lawyer here Bayard." Olivia said as the waiter approached and Oliver ordered them all a coffee.

"I don't want a fight Olivia." Bayard said softly.

"Neither do I." She replied honestly. "Neither do I want a divorce but that's where we're headed so can we get this over with so we can get back into court."

"Fine." Bayard sighed. "I want the kids with me while this case is on-going." Bayard explained.

"And I am making it clear that the kids are staying with me." Olivia replied firmly.

"And where are you going to have time to look after them?" Bayard snapped.

"They'll be with Molly until I get home from court Bayard just as it would be if they were with you." Olivia replied.

"Except that I don't have daily psychiatrist appointments." Bayard explained and Olivia shook her head and bit her bottom lip while she smirked in disbelief.

"Yeah and I wonder what it was that drove me there Bayard? Ever thought of laying some of the blame on yourself?"

Olivia didn't believe the words that she spoke but she was doing anything she could to keep her kids.

"I will take you to court and you won't win." Olivia added.

"Of course I'll win Olivia, you have depression!" Bayard snapped.

"With postpartum tendencies not a single judge will take a kid off someone who is struggling to bond with them because it would make the postpartum worse." Olivia replied. "Plus I'm an ADA you're a defence attorney, you associate with drug dealers on a daily basis as well as currently representing a murdering rapist!"

"Innocent until proven guilty Olivia or did you leave that at the door?" Bayard snapped.

"_Iuris ignorantia est cum ius nostrum ignoramus_." Olivia snapped getting to her feet.

"Ok my Latin's a bit off so what she say?" Oliver asked Bayard.

"It is ignorance of the law when we do not know our own rights." Bayard sighed. "Please don't do this Liv. Come home tonight, you and the kids."

"You don't want me home till after the trial." Olivia said.

"I don't want to lose you Olivia. Please?" Bayard asked desperately.

"Dad could you?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." Oliver replied grabbing his coffee.

He left the couple alone and Olivia took her seat again and looked at her husband.

"I don't want to lose you B." She said. "Not now, not for this case, not ever."

"Ok." Bayard replied. "Then come home."

"But you don't want me there while this trial is happening. You said that Bayard, not me." Olivia replied.

"And I was wrong Liv, I thought I was making things better for you, easier for you." Bayard explained reaching over and taking her hand.

"But it didn't." Olivia sighed. "It made me think that my marriage was falling apart and I had no control over it, so I was trying to take control back in some way."

"I'm so sorry Olivia, so sorry please forgive me and come home." Bayard was nearly pleading. "I can't lose you."

"Ok." Olivia replied just as her phone rang. "Hold on…Ellis sex crimes…yeah… ok we're on our way… just around the corner so stall!" She hung up and looked at Bayard. "Donnelly's blowing a gasket that we're not there for jury selection, maybe we could pick this up at home?"

"After therapy." Bayard smiled.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

That evening after they finished up in court Olivia went to her therapy session with George. She explained everything to him about what had happened with Bayard.

"Do you think I'm incompetent to look after my kids?" Olivia asked.

"No, you're completely competent Olivia." Huang replied. "I'd stand up in court under oath and say that."

"Thanks." She said sighing weakly.

"No problem, so how have things been today other than the things with Bayard?" Huang asked.

"Tiring, it's been a long day." Olivia replied sitting back in the arm chair.

"Court going alright?" Huang continued.

"Jury selection is boring." Olivia shrugged.

"I'm sure, I've sat in on a few _Voir Dire_, it's a lengthy process." Huang smiled gently.

"Yeah." Olivia shrugged as she fumbled her hands.

"Are you nervous Olivia? Or uncomfortable?" Huang asked.

"Why do you ask?" She replied giving Huang the indication that she was by how she avoided giving a direct answer.

"You're hands." He replied and she looked down at her own still fumbling hands and slowly clasped them together.

"So what are you nervous or uncomfortable about?" Huang asked and Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied her eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"You know the deal Liv, to help you I need you to be honest with me." Huang reminded her as he had ever session when she started to close up.

"I know, I honestly don't know why I may be nervous or uncomfortable, I just don't like sitting still, fumbling hands is better." Olivia explained and Huang nodded his understanding.

"Ok why don't we go over to the couch now?" Huang suggested, he'd been having her going backwards and forwards between the couch and the chair as a part of her treatment.

Olivia went over to the couch and lay back instantly closing her eyes knowing that was what George was going to tell her to do.

"Ok Olivia, I want you to think of the most relaxing place or situation for you, that you've experienced." Huang began and Olivia took a deep breath as her mind began to work. "Think of the sounds that you can hear." He told her and again Olivia shifted a little. "Now think of what you can smell, if anything." Huang paused for a few minutes while he allowed Olivia to think. "Now are you there?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied.

"Is there anyone with you?" Huang continued.

"Yeah."

"Who?" He replied instantly.

"The kids, Bayard and my Dad." Olivia smiled subconsciously.

"Ok where are you?" Huang pushed.

"At home." Olivia replied. "My house."

"Which room?" Huang wanted specifics and he was going to get them even if he had to push.

"The living room." Olivia replied.

"Where in the room are you?" Huang continued gently.

"On the three seat couch." Olivia replied knowing Huang new the layout of her front room he'd been there plenty of times in the past.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding Trey in one arm and Latisha is cuddled up into my side, I have my arm around her and we're watching a movie." Olivia replied softly, the smile on her lips widening a little as her subconscious played the memory in her mind.

"Where's your Dad and Bayard?"

"Dad's in the arm chair and Bayard's cuddling with Ty on the two seater." Olivia replied.

"Ok slowly I want you to let the image go, let your mind go back to neutral." Huang said finally finishing this section. "Take a deep breath in through the nose, and out through the mouth."

Olivia had done this before, she knew what came next and even though Huang was talking she was barely listening as she brought herself back into full conscious awareness.

"When you're ready open your eyes." Huang said.

Olivia took on more deep breath before opening her eyes, blinking a lot to adjust to the light.

"Feeling good?" Huang asked and she nodded slowly. "Good, now why don't you tell me about how you've been feeling today."

"It's not that simple George but … doesn't matter how much I want to I can't stop wanting to just quit and run."

"Quit and run? Why?"

"Because I feel so down that it seems it may be the only way to feel good again, you know that it even crossed my mind to run and leave the kids George, my little babies, I thought of leaving them and that kills me and makes me feel worse." Olivia explained a blush on her cheeks from the shame.

"It's a vicious cycle Olivia and I understand that." Huang replied to reassure. "The bad feeling makes you think bad thoughts which eventually lead you to feeling worse."

Olivia nodded in reply unsure what else to say.

"Ok so I want you to be honest with me Liv, how dark have these thoughts gotten?" Huang asked and she hooked her eyes onto his.

"As dark as they can get." She replied shakily. "And it scares the living daylights out of me."


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so probably my longest chapter on FF to date! ENJOY!**

**Also if you want a lot more long ones like this on the trial let me know and if not and you'd like me to skip a lot of the testimony then you can tell me that too I won't be offended but I want to appeal to the readers not just my own imagination!**

When Monday morning arrived Olivia and Bayard stood on their front steps making out. When they finally broke for air they knew they had to face the music.

"I'm gonna miss you today." Bayard smiled.

"I'm gonna be in the same room as you all day B." Olivia laughed weakly.

"No Princess, ADA Ellis is going to be in the same courtroom as me today, Olivia Ellis, my very beautiful and loving wife won't be." He grinned as Olivia chuckled.

"Then I'll miss you too." She smiled before kissing him again.

"Have a good day princess." He smiled before walking off, he had to meet his client.

"Have a good day babe!" She called after him.

She sighed softly. Today was going to be tough, opening arguments could win or lose a case and she and Casey had been working relentlessly to write the perfect argument and even though Olivia and Bayard had been working hard on their marriage all weekend and spending time with their kids, they had also been spending an hour or two apart too so that they could adequately prepare for trial.

* * *

When she pulled up outside the courthouse she was barely out of the car when the press descended on her.

Casey rushed to her side and together they walked through, their heads held high and confidence radiating from every pore.

They made it into the courtroom in one piece and went straight to their table so they could pull out all their documents and files even though they were sure opening arguments were going to take at least until lunch between the two of them.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked her softly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" She asked in reply.

"It's a big case Olivia, the place is already full with spectators mostly ADA's and Judges who have come to watch Ellis V Ellis and then the rest are press who have also caught wind about Husband V Wife, I think everyone's more interested in that than they are in the case at hand." Casey explained bluntly.

"I know but I'm fine Casey, I'm gonna be professional about this. Bayard and I separated this morning and like he said, his wife won't be in this courtroom today, ADA Ellis will." She smiled and Casey grinned understanding that the couple had put aside their differences at home.

At nine am exactly the case was underway.

"All rise!"

Olivia took a deep breath as she and everyone else in the courtroom stood up. She clasped her hands in front of her and stood tall, trying to appear more confident than she was actually feeling, trying to mask the nerves that ran rampant through every fibre of her body.

"Case number five three four two The People of the State of New York V Jordan Hammers, this court is now in session, the honourable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly presiding, God bless the State of New York, God bless America."

As Donnelly walked in the whole room was in absolute silence that if someone dropped a pin it would have been heard across the room. Olivia wanted to look over to Bayard or to her right hand side where Casey stood but she didn't. Bayard on the other hand glanced toward his wife and was impressed to see how confident she seemed, even if it was all just an act because he knew on the inside she was nervous and scared, who wouldn't be in her situation second trial as a lawyer with international media coverage. They were talking about this trial all over the world and at some point they would be talking about her too, ADA Olivia Ellis for the people would be known by everyone at least for the next few days until the trial was over and forgotten.

"Please be seated." Liz said once she was sat in her own chair. "Someone told me not so long ago _Dolce et decorum est_."

Casey knocked Olivia's elbow with her own, she was there when Olivia had said that to Elizabeth Donnelly.

"It means it is sweet and right. All we can all hope for today is that the result of this trial is sweet and right in the eyes of the law. _Ignorantia iuris non excusat_, ignorance of the law is not an excuse and that is what I hope that our council will keep in mind during the process of this trial." Donnelly said firmly and Olivia found herself nodding gently in agreement.

"I believe council is ready to proceed?" Donnelly asked and both Bayard and Olivia stood up.

"The People are ready to being your Honour." Olivia replied.

"Defence?" Donnelly asked turning to Bayard.

Knowing the reaction he was going to get specifically from his wife was going to be worth this reply.

"No your Honour." He said.

The room gasped. Olivia glanced at Casey and then to Bayard in complete shock.

"Councillor?" Liz asked.

"Sidebar your honour?" Bayard asked.

"Approach." Liz replied firmly.

Olivia, Casey and Bayard all went over to the Judges' bench.

"Councillor I hope you have a really good explanation for this." Donnelly replied.

"I do your honour, prosecutorial misconduct." Bayard replied and both Olivia and Casey gasped in shock, he was trying to say one of them had done something to impeach the trial.

"My chambers." Donnelly replied firmly.

Quickly the four hurried off to Donnelly's chambers with both Casey and Olivia trying to figure out if they had done something wrong to give Bayard a reason to call prosecutorial misconduct.

"Mr Ellis explain yourself." Donnelly said as soon as she'd walked through her chambers door.

"Ms Ellis has taken part in some _Crimen Falsi_."

"What do you think I've falsified?" Olivia replied wide eyed.

"Witness Statement." Bayard explained as he handed over a file to Liz Donnelly.

"What are you playing at B?" Olivia asked as Liz read over whatever it was the judge had been given.

"I'm just doing what's right by my client." Bayard replied. "It's nothing against you my dear." He added sarcastically.

"You think I'd falsify witness testimony?" She asked.

"Enough Olivia." Liz said. "Mr Ellis I don't know what game you are trying to play here but this has no grounds." The file was handed to Olivia.

"Are you serious? You're trying to say I was falsified my own Statement?" Olivia was shocked, Bayard was definitely in a lot of trouble in her eyes.

"Yes, it's the easiest thing for you to do to make sure you win." Bayard replied.

"Oh come on Bayard I took an oath when I did this job and you're accusing me of something that could get me disbarred, why would I do something to risk my career?" Olivia snapped.

"Because you're psychotic." Bayard replied without hesitancy.

"Wow you've really thought this through haven't you? How long have you been sitting on this one Bayard? Why not come to the judge sooner or even better come to me?" Olivia hissed angrily, she couldn't believe that this was happening.

"We didn't come to you sooner because we were investigating to see if this has any grounds." Bayard replied looking at the Judge instead of his wife.

"Investigating?" Olivia gasped as she realised what he meant. "Oh my God why didn't I notice?"

"Notice what?" Casey asked.

"He stuck his little PI on me." Olivia replied. "I can't believe this. Why Bayard? Did you really want something for your case or did you want to see if I was cheating or something? You satisfied that I wasn't hiding anything from you now?"

"Olivia we used to have sex every day and then all of a sudden we don't of course I thought you were cheating." Bayard replied angrily.

"Oh but you didn't think of asking me?" Olivia replied. "Instead you stick a privet investigator on me and in the end uncover some conspiracy about me tampering with my own statement? Have you been hanging around with John Munch by any chance?"

"Ok Ms Ellis that is enough." Donnelly stepped in before it turned violent. "Mr Ellis if you're that convinced she's falsified something then bring it up on cross and I warn you Ms Ellis if you have then I will be on the phone with the state bar and you will be in the line to be disbarred, in the mean time we have a case to get on with and it has been waiting long enough so I believe that you're both ready for opening arguments?"

They both nodded not trusting their voices.

"Good now we'll get back into court." Donnelly stated and that was the last on the matter for now.

* * *

"Prosecution." Donnelly said as soon as everyone was back in their seats.

Slowly Olivia rose from her seat. She was still reeling about what Bayard had accused her of, not only cheating on him but also falsifying testimony something she had never done as a cop or lawyer.

"Twenty Three women." Olivia said slowly as she stood in front of the jury. "Hannah Andrews, Maya Lotus, Corin Batters, Amelia Velovsky, Sandra Miller, Sara Korn, Holly Gates, Jamie Potters, Rose Myres, Rebecca Clead, Gemma Dendith, Kelly Soar, Victoria Stein, Victoria Cross, Lucy-Anne Jones, Veronica Williams, Tabitha Kleen, Wendy McOlivet, Patricia Douglas, Naomi Hollow, Kasey Clearwater, Polly Nesbitt and Olivia Green." She flicked through pictures of the women as she slowly stated their names so that the jury could put names to faces and see that these weren't just bodies, they were human beings with lives and deserved justice.

She walked closer to the jury bench, her eyes scanning over the twelve faces as she spoke out the names of those who had been murdered.

"They were bright young women with promising futures until Jordan Hammers killed them." Olivia sighed softly. "Of course he isn't denying killing them, he's just saying he can't remember doing it or why and claiming that he is mentally incompetent and I am here to prove to you that he is and that these twenty three women didn't die because of a crazy man with delusions but a sane man who wanted to live out a fantasy."

She could feel every eye looking at her as she paced up and down the small box trying to focus on her argument.

"The defence is calling out and saying that Jordan Hammers is not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect but they couldn't be more wrong. The murders that were committed by the defendant were cold, calculated, diabolically cruel. He held their own pantyhose's around their necks and pulled so tight that they choked to death. It's cruel that these twenty three women had to die because of one man but they did, now, while it doesn't do well to hold a grudge it's going to be hard for you not to. After we've introduced every piece of evidence we have, talk to witnesses and hear expert testimony you are going to vote guilty, of that I am sure because you're going to see that this man isn't crazy or mentally ill, he's cold and cruel and vindictive." Olivia stared down a few of the jury members. "Thank you." She added before going to sit down.

"Well done." Casey whispered and Olivia gave her a polite smile and watched as Bayard stood up and slowly made his way over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He started calmly. "Ms Ellis made a valid point. These twenty three women had bright futures until my client choked the life out of them. However, I am going to prove to you that he cannot be held accountable for his crimes, you must remember the Latin terms in _dubio pro reo_, which means in so many words innocent until proven guilty or in more correct translation if in doubt, on behalf of the culprit. _Ei incumbit probatio qui dicit…_"

"What's with him and the Latin?" Casey whispered into her ear. "I mean he's not translating the Jury have no idea what he's going on about."

"Because he's talking to me." Olivia replied.

"How can he be sure you know what he's saying because some of it I have no idea." Casey explained.

"Because after my foundation law degree I continued to study Latin, I'm near fluent." Olivia replied with a slight blush on her cheeks as she kept her eyes trailed on her husband.

"My client may be guilty of killing these twenty three women but he is not guilty of murder as to be guilty of a crime one must be of sound mind and I can and will prove that my client is not of sound mind." Bayard explained. "Thank you."

As he went to sit down Olivia quickly began making a list in her head.

"Redirect Your Honour?" Olivia asked and Donnelly gave a small nod of her head allowing Olivia to go.

"_Ei incumbit probatio qui dicit_." She said with a smirk on her face. "That is what Mr Ellis said and did not translate for you. He said proof lies on he who asserts not on him who denies." She glanced over at Casey who was still in shock that Olivia had admitted to being fluent in Latin. "It's the motion that one is innocent until proven guilty which is held in the highest of laws in every court around the world especially here in the United States of America. We have a law that states you cannot vote guilty if you have the slightest reasonable doubt that the defendant is not guilty and it's a good law, it has kept many an innocent man out of prison but I'm sure you'll all agree that it has also allowed some really guilty ones to go out and commit more crime. I wouldn't stand in front of you if we had reasonable doubt. This trial is going to be lengthy, you're going to hear reports from fifteen different Detectives who worked the twenty three murders, you're going to hear a medical examiner give you the autopsy report on twenty three victims, you're going to hear eyewitness testimony from people who found the bodies, from people who saw something or someone on those horrible nights where murders were committed. Our aim is to make sure that the reasonable doubt you may have vanishes so that we may have the guilty party convicted, we will show you twenty three murder weapons, twenty three women's pictures with time codes for the hour they died whereas most weren't found until numerous hours later and we will show you images of the places where these items were found. I know that jury like to hear about DNA and Fingerprints, solid proof that makes it completely obvious that this person committed the said crime and we're unlucky in the fact that we have very little DNA and very few fingerprints but we have enough to know that Jordan Hammers is a cold blooded killer who strangled twenty three women, we have a confession on tape about one murder, where he describes the sound that the woman made as she fought for her life and took her last breath but that is only one of twenty three so it's possible that he only killed this one, but I don't think it is, the evidence we have is more than enough to take reasonable doubt from my mind and convince me that Jordan Hammers killed the twenty three women, I'm sure it will you too. _Mens sana in corpore sano_. He has a sound mind in a sound body and the People just hope that you will see that and come back with a guilty verdict."

Olivia went to sit down and felt Casey's hand slip into her own, to redirect at opening was always a risk because the opening statement was always rehearsed down to the last comma but when redirecting there was a risk of the statement not coming out the way the person wanted it too because it wasn't rehearsed, it was a leap and risk because of the opening statement that the opposing side had done.

"Ms Ellis is right in a lot of things. They have some, not a lot, but some proof of my client's guilt, we wouldn't be here if the people didn't but that is not what we're arguing here_. Mens sana in corpore sana_ Ms Ellis? Really? Of course you wouldn't know about that wouldn't you because not even you can consider yourself to be _compos mentis_ even if you accuse my client of being…"

Olivia held back the gasp but squeezed Casey's hand tight, he was playing dirty and Olivia knew that the only way she was going to win this was to get down with the dogs and play dirty too even if it meant coming out with fleas.

"Objection your Honour." Olivia managed to call, her voice weak from the stress of holding back the gasp seconds before.

"Your reasoning Ms Ellis?" Donnelly asked seeing a look of stress pass over Olivia's olive toned features.

"I am not the one on trial here, to say that I am not _compos mentis_ implies that I am and it can also poison the jury in favour of the defence without them considering any facts." Olivia replied her voice a little stronger as she regained herself.

"Sustained." Donnelly replied.

"Your Honour…" Bayard was going to argue.

"Approach." Donnelly said and the three lawyers walked over to the judge's box. "Mr Ellis I don't care what gossip you have and think you can share on your wife to the court but for a start what you're doing goes against privilege which is a sacred sentiment and if you break it with your wife I don't even want to think about the possibility of you doing it with your client."

"It isn't privileged information when a third party knows about it Your Honour." Bayard snapped. "You know as does Ms Novak."

"I only know because you told me Mr Ellis and the only reason Ms Novak knows is because she was there when I delivered her the warrant now Mr Ellis continue this behaviour and I will ask you to recuse yourself as defence council in open court do I make myself clear?" Donnelly was taking no prisoners.

"Yes your Honour." He replied guiltily.

"Step back." Donnelly said and Casey and Olivia went back to their table while Bayard went back to the jury.

As Bayard continued to explain how he was going to prove that his client wasn't completely sane when he murdered the women Olivia wondered what the headings of the afternoon papers were going to be, it didn't take a genius to find out what 'Compos Mentis' meant which she realised would allow the papers to have a field day about her mental health.

"We will break here for lunch and reconvene at one pm for prosecutions first witness, court officers will you remind the jury that they are not to discuss matters of trial with anyone press or public." Donnelly banged the gavel and left the courtroom and Olivia let out a breath that she hadn't been aware of holding.

"Ok?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. He's a jerk." Olivia snapped looking over to her husband who was deep in discussion with his client.

"Yeah, what are you doing for lunch?" Casey asked knowing she was going to be talking with some Detectives who were up first to give testimony.

"I'm heading over to the one six, something tells me I'll be ok there." She smiled. "I'll see you later."

* * *

After picking up everyone's favourite baguette from the sandwich bar around the corner Olivia went into the one six with her head held high. She groaned when she saw the TV on knowing they were watching the trial.

"Seriously?" Olivia asked as she placed the first sandwich on Munch's desk.

"Oh come on Ms Ellis you didn't think we wouldn't watch it." Munch replied honestly and Olivia shrugged, she wasn't sure what she had thought if anything.

"Yeah well I guess I prefer you watching it on TV than being in the courtroom." Olivia replied as she handed Fin his sandwich.

"Your opening argument was perfect Olivia and the redirect was unexpected but you kept up your argument." Don said as he approached her.

"Well I had to do something." She shrugged handing him his steak and cheese baguette.

"Bayard was right out of order in saying what he did Olivia, I'm glad you called for an objection." Munch said and Olivia sighed, there were different advantages and disadvantages in this line of work and this was one of them, no privacy.

"Yeah who did he think he was to say that you were crazy?" Fin snapped.

"He didn't say I was crazy Fin, he said I wasn't of sound mind there is a difference." Olivia snapped back, she didn't care that they didn't know how serious the state of her mental health was she still took comments like that personally.

"Oh right yeah well my Latin isn't as good as yours." Fin replied with a smirk and Olivia laughed just as Elliot joined the group and Olivia could hand him his sandwich.

"You not eating?" He asked the concern visible in his eyes.

"No I'm fine." Olivia replied opening a bottle of water.

"Liv?" Elliot asked, he still knew her better than anyone else.

"I've got myself a sandwich El and I'll eat it when I want it ok?" Olivia replied and Elliot nodded backing off a little just as the news came on where the reporter stood on the steps of the courthouse and would report on the morning's events until the trial resumed after lunch.

"So Clive you were in the courtroom this morning, can you tell us what you made of it so far?" Abigail Creswell the in studio reporter asked.

"Of course Abi, well it began just how we expected it too with ADA Olivia Ellis with a well prepared opening statement, she was clear, concise and she even named all twenty three victims as we said earlier this morning just saying victims and twenty three women depersonalised them and she didn't let that happen by naming them which helps the jury remember that the women were real people, it gives them some personality." Clive explained with an irritating, over enthusiastic voice that Olivia had noticed all reporters to have.

"And what about the Defence? As we have said all morning and I'll remind our viewers now that Assistant District Attorney Olivia Ellis's husband is the Defence Attorney Bayard Ellis." Abigail said making Olivia cringe subconsciously.

"Of course well Husband gave as good as he got, he reminded the jury that his client isn't denying being a killer or he's not guilty of being a killer just of being a murderer. He spoke a lot of Latin, they both did as if they were trying to get one up on each other but of course that is what a lot of this trial is going to be about and I won't be surprised if there are divorce papers drawn up before the jury's back with a verdict." Clive had a smug grin on his face that Olivia just wanted to smack into next week.

"We saw the attorneys approach the bench too which is very uncommon in opening statements, do we know what that was about?" Abigail asked innocently and Olivia cringed knowing that this was just the beginning of the speculation into what Bayard had meant.

"Yeah well Mr Ellis turned around and said that his wife wasn't compos mentis which in English means of sound mind, no one knows for certain what that means but I can tell you we will by the end of this trial because reports across the country are trying to find out what it was that was meant, so far many believe Ms Ellis to be suffering from postpartum depression, we know that she has a six month old baby boy and it is the only explanation as of yet but whether that is true we cannot say…"

"Son of a bitch." Olivia hissed angrily. "Postpartum depression, that's like saying I don't love my boy."

"And we all know that isn't true Olivia." Don said putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze before they both turned back to the TV.

"…of course Ms Ellis is a very new attorney, this is just her second trial but after passing the State Bar exam with ninety seven percent, the highest result in seventeen years I am not surprised the DA's office allowed her to take this case…"

Olivia groaned involuntarily, not even Bayard knew her result, she'd kept it a secret after receiving a congratulatory letter from the Bar about her pass rate.

"Bastard." She said under her breath.

The men around her were wide eyed in shock, they knew she'd taken the exam but finding out just how well she had done was a complete surprise to all of them.

"Why didn't you tell us Liv?" Elliot asked feeling a bit put out that she hadn't confided in him like she often had in the past.

"It wasn't important." She replied.

"Not important? Olivia highest result in seventeen years! That's … that's amazing didn't you think we wanted to know?" Elliot asked and Olivia shuddered as the guilty penetrated her.

"I wasn't planning on using my law degree in this way El, telling you all that I had that would have been pointless and made it harder for me to not even try and get into law and by the time I got this job it didn't seem right to blurt it out. I didn't even tell Bayard."

She knew telling him that she hadn't told her husband wouldn't do much for him because when she had found out she might have been pregnant with Tyrell she'd gone to him first in the same way she had with Latisha.

"So how do you think this afternoon will play out?" Abigail's voice drew Olivia's attention back to the TV.

"Well first up to testify is Detective Louis Hernandez from Manhattan's Homicide unit, they caught the first three murders and it is believed that no rape occurred on these victims." Clive replied and Olivia sighed as she thought of the list of questions she had lined up as well as possible ones from Bayard in which she could redirect from.

"So will we hear questions pertaining to the first three victims?" Abigail asked and Clive nodded as he answered.

"I'm heading back to court." Olivia sighed not wanting to listen to the report anymore.

"Good luck Liv we'll be watching!" Munch smiled and everyone laughed.

"I need all the luck I can get you guys so thanks." She smiled before walking to her desk and grabbing her briefcase and straightening out her business jacket. "See you later."

* * *

Once court was underway Olivia struggled to keep calm.

"The people call Detective Louis Hernandez." Olivia called as she stood on her feet.

Detective Louis Hernandez entered the courtroom confidently. He was an old school detective and Olivia knew she had to tread carefully when challenging his investigative skills which she would have to do in order to show why they hadn't caught Hammers before he went and struck again and not just once, he had two other cases of murder committed by Jordan Hammers and he failed to capture him all three times. His bald head shone under the bright light of the courtroom.

Olivia waited patiently while he was sworn in unbuttoning his suit jacket in the process before sitting down. Once he was sat Olivia rose to her feet glancing over at Casey to receive a reassuring smile.

"Good afternoon Detective." Olivia smiled politely.

"Good afternoon councillor." He replied returning the smile.

"So Detective Hernandez you were the lead detective on the murder of Gemma Dendith am I right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Hernandez replied knowing the simple yes/no rule.

"Ok." Olivia nodded as she formed the next question in her mind and slowly walked over to the jury bench. "You didn't find the perp."

"Is there a question here your Honour?" Bayard called, he didn't want Olivia to begin playing games.

"There is councillor I was just getting to it." Olivia said politely avoiding showing her anger at him. "What evidence did you have?"

"We had a metal bar with blood on it and a smudged fingerprint."

"Was that all?" Olivia pushed.

"Yes." He nodded in reply.

"Ok, so, you had a fingerprint? Mr Hammers the defendant has been a lawyer for ten years, this crime happened five years ago so how come you didn't match it?" Olivia asked.

"We did."

"I don't understand can you elaborate?" Olivia asked.

"The fingerprint like I said was smudged, we ran it and we got a five point match and when we ran it through the system we got over one hundred matches add that to the amount of people it could have matched who weren't in the system … there was no way any ME could sit in the box under oath and say that the defendants fingerprint was what we found on the bar." Hernandez explained calmly.

"Ok but Mr Hammers was a suspect in this case right?" Olivia asked.

"Right." Hernandez nodded.

"How come? If you had over one hundred matches for the fingerprint how did you connect the dots?" Olivia asked needing to push for answers.

"We went through all the fingerprint matches and narrowed it down to people we found who knew the victim, Mr Hammers was one of them."

Olivia nodded and cupped her hands behind her back as she walked towards the box.

"Ok how many suspects did you have when the case was finally deemed cold?" Olivia asked.

"One." He replied firmly.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"The Defendant Mr Jordan Hammers."

"So if you only had one suspect then how come he was never prosecuted for the crime?" Olivia asked. "He was never even charged."

"No he wasn't. We brought him in for questioning but he was a lawyer and decided to throw out his right to silence and said he had nothing to say on the matter." Hernandez replied.

Olivia nodded and walked back towards the jury as she thought through her next question carefully.

"Detective Hernandez other than the fingerprint and the fact that he knew the victim what other evidence gave you a reason to bring Mr Hammers in for questioning?" Olivia asked.

"We spoke with everyone in the victims personal circle and many of her girlfriends told us about her being stalked by a man she'd spoken with in a bar. Further investigation led us to Mr Hammers." Hernandez replied and Olivia found herself getting annoyed at his blatant ignorance and his avoidance.

"Did you ever search his premises?" Olivia asked.

"No, we didn't even have enough evidence for a warrant." Hernandez replied.

"Ok so we'll move on, victim number two Wendy McOlivet." Olivia said as she walked across the floor, her hands moving as she spoke. "What did you find with her case?"

"Well we knew from the ME's report that the first victim had been strangled with her pantyhose which was never recovered and when we found the second victim nearly a year after the first murder but I knew inside that it was the same killer with the same MO but we had to wait for the ME to confirm, but other than being killed with her pantyhose we had no reason to link them so we were told to keep the two cases separate. As with the first victim we talked to her personal circle and found she had also been stalked after meeting a man in a bar, so we went back to Jordan Hammers and once again he impeded his right to silence."

"So once again you had nothing?" Olivia asked to clarify.

"Exactly." Hernandez sighed, he blamed himself for twenty two of the twenty three murders because had he been able to catch Hammers from the start twenty two women would be alive now.

"Right then the third woman whose case you were lead detective on Amelia Velovsky tell us about that case." Olivia said and Hernandez nodded and took a deep breath.

"That case was the worst and most memorable of the three." Hernandez said softly and Olivia could see that Amelia Velovsky's case had been sitting in his bottom drawer for the last five years.

"Why is that?" Olivia asked gently as she could see the pain penetrating his eyes.

"She was again strangled but her body … her body was mutilated beyond recognition." Hernandez sniffed a little as he spoke.

"Ok and so how did you link this case to the other three?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't. There was no evidence at all and the MO was too different, many women have been strangled by their pantyhose Ms Ellis not many are mutilated."

"Did you ever suspect Mr Hammers of this crime?" Olivia asked.

"No." He replied shaking his head softly.

"No more questions your Honour." Olivia said nodding her head towards the witness.

Bayard stood up and closed his suit jacket. Calmly he walked over to the witness box and Olivia knew they were about to take a real hit.

"Why where Amelia Velovsky, Wendy McOlivet, Gemma Dendith buried in No Man's Land as Jane Doe's?"

Olivia took a deep breath through her nose, she'd debated whether or not to explain this in her statement or not and having decided not to she knew Bayard would.

"Because we didn't know their names." Hernandez replied.

"But you spoke to people in their personal circle, their friends and families why did you not get them ID'd?"

"We spoke with their friends, we found all three women to be using aliases and we never could find out what their real names were." Hernandez explained knowing exactly where this line of questioning was going.

"How old were the victims Detective?" Bayard asked.

"Wendy was nineteen, Gemma and Amelia were twenty." Hernandez explained.

"That was your ME's guess though right?" Bayard asked.

"At first but now it has been confirmed, now that we have identities for these women." Hernandez snapped and Olivia glared at him, warning him with her eyes to keep calm.

"So why were these women if I can actually call them that, girls may be more appropriate, why where they using Aliases?" Bayard had a look in his eye that Olivia recognised as contempt, he knew that he was going to get one up on her now, he knew it and she knew it too.

"They worked as prostitutes, the only people we could find who knew these girls were other prostitutes, these girls were called Sandy, Baby and Molly but that don't make a difference." Hernandez replied breathing deeply so that he wouldn't get angry.

"Ok sure. Uh, so how come you never found their real identities?"

"We trailed through the state's missing person database but found that there were no matches to anyone missing, we then expanded the search through other states but we found no matches to the girls." Hernandez explained.

"Uh huh, so, you worked their case even though you had no idea who they were or where they came from, couldn't a relative have killed them?"

"I object to you asking us if we worked the case of course we did, we worked the cases hard because even sex traders are allowed to have justice when their lives are snatched from them!" Hernandez snapped. "I don't know it was possible that a relative killed them."

"Was?" Bayard asked.

"Well evidence now points to your client Mr Ellis."

"Objection move to strike." Bayard replied looking over at Donnelly.

"Sustained, the jury will disregard the witnesses statement, Detective need I remind you how to conduct yourself in the witness box?"

"No your Honour, my apologies." Hernandez replied with a guilty look towards Olivia.

"No more questions for this witness your honour." Bayard replied before going to sit down.

"Redirect your Honour?" Olivia called.

"Sure go ahead councillor." Donnelly replied.

Olivia quickly hurried over to the witness box.

"Detective how long into your cases were you when you found the women out to be prostetiutes?" Olivia asked.

"We knew almost instantly, their clothing, their general appearance…"

"Ok so you knew from the beginning of your investigation that these were working girls, did that stop your investigation?" Olivia pushed.

"No Ma'am if anything we worked it even harder." Hernandez replied firmly.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because we all down at the two one were fed up with seeing murdered pros, we just want them off the streets or at least feel safe, and stop the men from going after them." Hernandez replied.

"Ok thank you Detective, no more questions." Olivia smiled gently before walking back to her seat.

"You may step down Detective." Donnelly said. "We can leave it there for today, we'll reconvene at nine am sharp tomorrow morning."

Olivia and Casey shook hands before making their way out of the courtroom, Olivia was tempted to sneak out back but that never looked good in the eyes of the media so together she and Casey made their way to the front entrance.

"Hey Liv…" Casey said making the other ADA stop. "I think you should address the press."

"What? Casey you know that's not allowed while the case is on-going." Olivia gasped in surprise.

"It isn't but it depends what you say, address what your husband said about you in open court Olivia, set the record straight." Casey suggested.

"I will, when this case is over and done with but until then I want to get to see my shrink and go spend time with my babies. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

And with that they both walked out into the awaiting press scrum.

* * *

After her session with Huang, Olivia went home to be with her family, a little bit of happiness in a very tiring day. As she walked through to the kitchen she found the kids all sat around the table with Bayard.

"Hey you're home." He smiled.

"Yeah what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Dinner's nearly ready I was hoping you'd be home in time to eat with us." He smiled.

Olivia smiled back and went over to greet her kids while Bayard lifted the food onto plates. Tremaine sat in his bouncing chair and Olivia wanted badly to take him out and hold him close to her but then she knew if she took him out of the chair he would wail when she put him back so she could eat and dinner wouldn't be as much of an enjoyable experience.

"So Latisha, Tyrell what did you two do today?" Olivia asked.

"We watched you and Daddy on TV!" Latisha beamed and Olivia groaned internally, her kids didn't need to be watching that.

"You did?" Olivia asked faking surprise.

"Yeah you and Daddy were arguing." Latisha frowned.

"Baby that's Momma and Daddy's jobs now, we have to go to court and argue against each other for people but it doesn't mean we're really arguing, we just have to sorta pretend." Olivia knew her kid wouldn't bite on that explanation but she had to do something.

"Fine." Latisha shrugged as Bayard set the dinner plates in front of his family.

"So remind me tomorrow to tell Molly to switch off court TV." Olivia smiled as her husband sat in front of her.

"Yeah I know." Bayard agreed. "I mean I understand she wants to watch it along with the rest of the world but it isn't something our kids need to see."

"Exactly and if she wants I'm sure we can give her a summary of the day when we get home." Olivia smirked.

"We could." Bayard agreed. "So how do you think today went?" Bayard asked.

"Oh come on B we can't talk about this here." Olivia sighed, she knew he wasn't trying to play any dirty tricks but it was hard.

"We can talk about our opinions Olivia." Bayard smirked. "If you want to know what I think it's Ellis one Ellis nil."

"And who's the one with the point?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Jury is still out on that one." He laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another long one!**

The next morning Olivia and Bayard once again separated at the front door however this time it was a simple kiss lasting only a few seconds just to tease the awaiting photographers and reporters, Olivia knew that would possibly be the picture splashed across the afternoon newspapers but she didn't care, if anything, showing that their marriage was fine might make the press back off a little.

Bayard and Olivia had talked long into the night. While lying in bed both to plagued with thoughts about the trial Olivia had finally asked Bayard why he thought she was cheating, he explained to her that it was before she was diagnosed with depression, with how distant she'd been and her lack of interest in sex and in him in general had made him suspicious but he promised her that as soon as he found out about the depression he pulled his PI back, he also apologised about the falsifying statement crap he'd pulled up in court, he explained it was just a tactic to rattle her before opening and he had no proof that she had and he'd never suspected her to have had. They held each other close that night and fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

The scrum on the courtroom steps was almost exactly the same as it had been the previous day but now on day two the press had many more questions, none of which would be answered until after the trial, if ever.

After everyone including the judge were seated in the courtroom the day was well and truly underway.

"The prosecution calls Detective Holly Gail." Olivia called.

The witness quickly entered the courtroom and took her seat and while she was sworn in Olivia adjusted her grey dress suit and white shirt, one of many she'd splashed out on for this trial because of the high media coverage.

"Good Morning Detective." Olivia smiled gently as she approached the witness box.

"Good Morning." Holly replied in quite a sweet and innocent voice from her pink glossed lips, she looked early twenties but Olivia knew the woman to be thirty two years old.

"Detective Gail you were partnered with lead Detective Hernandez during the Gemma Dendith case am I right?" Olivia began.

"Yes." Holly nodded her short Victoria Beckham style blonde hair.

"Ok, can you tell me what you remember about that case?" Olivia asked.

"Most certainly." Holly replied with a reaffirming smile. "The victim was found strangled just outside central park, she had been strangled to death."

"Can you tell me about the investigation? What led up to you hauling the defendant in for questioning?" Olivia pushed.

"Well after speaking with the working girls we found out that her name was Baby and apparently she had met some guy in a bard and ever since then she'd complained that he was following her around, of course we didn't have the stalking statue in New York at that time so the crime of stalking did not exist." Holly replied professionally and Olivia nodded and walked over to the jury.

"Ok so then what did you find?" Olivia asked, these were questions she should have asked the lead detective but had forgotten about.

"A couple of them knew his name to be Jordan and when we checked the result from the fingerprint there was only one Jordan a match."

"Right, no more questions." Olivia replied before going back to her seat, there was only so much that you could ask before giving the defence too much.

Bayard stood up in his usual calm demeanour and made his way over to the witness box.

"Detective, why don't you work Homicide anymore?"

"Objection!" Olivia called as soon as the question was asked. "Irrelevant."

"Your Honour goes to witness credibility."

"Overruled." Donnelly asked.

"Homicide really wasn't for me." Holly replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

"No…was it by any chance this case that made you leave homicide?"

"Objection! Irrelevant!" Olivia called again.

"Overruled." Donnelly replied frustrating Olivia.

"No." Holly shook her head.

"But this is the last case you worked with homicide?"

"Objection! Seriously get to the point already!" Olivia called knowing the objection would be overruled.

"Ms Ellis…" Donnelly warned and Olivia sat back down. "The objection is overruled but Mr Ellis hurry it along."

"Of course." Bayard replied to the judge before turning back to the witness.

"Yes this is the last case I worked for homicide." Holly replied.

"So if it wasn't the case what made you leave homicide?" Bayard pushed.

"I just wanted a change." Holly shrugged as Bayard walked over to the defence table and the defendant handed him a file, it was obvious he was second chair to his own defence.

"Detective, you know that perjury is a crime so I want you to think very carefully about my next question ok?" Bayard said and Olivia sat a little straighter as she panicked inside.

"Did you leave homicide because of this case?"

"Objection asked and answered!" Olivia called.

"Sustained find another way." Donnelly sighed and Bayard nodded.

"Did you write a letter to your Captain asking for a transfer out of homicide because you couldn't face having not found the killer?" Bayard asked.

Olivia knew the look on Bayard's face, he had proof of the letter and that wasn't good for either of neither her nor Holly.

"Yes." Holly replied.

"So isn't it true Detective that you would sit here and point fingers at the defendant because you just want to capture the killer that has haunted you for five years?"

"Objection!"

"Overrulled.

"No." Holly replied firmly and Olivia was pleased that the Detective was keeping her cool.

"Are you sure about that? I'll remind you about perjury…"

"Objection argumentative." Casey called before Olivia got the chance.

"Sustained."

"No more questions." Bayard replied before going to sit down and Olivia knew whatever credibility she had for this witness with the jury Bayard had just torn it to shreds.

"You may step down Detective." Donnelly said.

Holly didn't hesitate in getting off the stand leaving Olivia to call her next witness.

"The people call Detective June McDonna." She called.

Detective McDonna quickly entered and was quickly sworn in, that was the advantage of having cops as witnesses, Olivia realised, that when they were called they were quick to the stand, they already understood the process.

"Detective Good Morning." Olivia smiled.

"'Morning Councillor." McDonna replied.

She was an older Detective, her hair had greyed and her skin had wrinkled.

"Detective you were partnered with Lead Detective Hernandez on the Wendy McOlivet case and the Amelia Velovsky case am I right?" Olivia jumped in.

"Yes." McDonna nodded as she answered.

"What evidence did you have that could have led to the arrest of their killer?"

"None. Other than the similarities between the Gemma Dendith case and the Wendy McOlivet case."

"Absolutely no evidence?" Olivia asked to clarify.

"None whatsoever, it was frustrating." McDonna replied honestly with a soft sigh.

"So when you hauled the defendant in for questioning you had no probable cause? No ammunition to point the finger?" Olivia asked.

"None." McDonna sighed.

"Is there a possibility that you and Hernandez focused in on Jordan Hammers on the McOlivet case because of the similarities and in the process forgot all other possibilities?" Olivia asked knowing the defence would have been sitting on the question.

"No." McDonna replied. "We worked the case like it was completely separate."

"But you had nothing to link the cases together other than the similarties?"

"Exactly and the similarities were enough to make us think the killer might have been the same person but we didn't question anyone connected to the Dendith case until after we ran out of leads with the McOlivet case."

"Thank you. No more questions." Olivia replied going to sit down, she spotted Bayard and Hammers whispering between each other.

"Defence?" Donnelly called.

"We have no questions for this witness." Bayard replied.

"You may step down." Donnelly said while Olivia's mind worked, why wouldn't they want to cross the witness, there had to be some reason. "We will break here for lunch and reconvene at one thirty."

* * *

Olivia once again made her way to the one six, she found herself at ease there where she could watch the lunch time report while hanging out with her friends.

"Hey Olivia you had a great morning." Don smiled as soon as she entered the bullpen.

"It's getting boring." Olivia laughed as she pulled a chair up to the TV where everyone was sat. "Seriously do you lot not have any work to do?"

"No it seems to be off season at SVU working cold cases is all we have." Don replied passing over a can of soda.

"Thanks. So what are the reporters selling today?" She asked.

"There was some nice footage of you and Bayard making out at your house." Munch laughed and Olivia sighed, they had known that would happened.

"What did they say to go with that footage?" Olivia asked.

"Uh…" Elliot looked nervously at his co-workers none of them wanted to say it.

"El?" Olivia pushed.

"That your marriage is on the rocks and that the kiss was all for the cameras." Elliot said hurriedly and Olivia sighed, that would just be typical.

"Oh right." Olivia sighed just as Abigail and Clive came on screen.

"Good afternoon Clive, tell us what juicy gossip is floating around the courtroom today?" Abigail asked the bald headed man on the steps of the courthouse.

"Well today's testimony was just reaffirming yesterday's so far." Clive said. "But most importantly it has been revealed by a source that ADA Ellis has been seeing a psychiatrist on a daily basis for the past two weeks…"

"What the hell?" Olivia sat upright to listen closer.

"It has also come out from a reliable source that ADA Ellis has a sever bout of depression."

Olivia stared at the TV her mouth open and dry in shock.

"Liv?" Elliot asked putting a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"They have a source who on earth?" Olivia asked to the open room not expecting an answer.

"So what they're saying is true." Elliot noted. "I'm going to go and get us all some food I won't be long."

As Elliot hurried off Olivia didn't say a word, she didn't know what to say in some ways but other parts of her wanted to know who on earth the source was.

"Olivia how many people know?" Don asked softly and it became obvious to Fin and Munch that he had already known.

"You, George, my Dad, Bayard, Casey, Donnelly." Olivia said. "That's it."

"So who are you thinking?" Don asked knowing she'd have her suspicions as to who it was.

"My Dad or Bayard." Olivia replied. "It has to be someone working for the defence."

"Do you think it's going to make working this case more difficult?" Don asked knowing she wouldn't allow it to affect her trial.

"No." She shook her head. "No it won't."

"Good ok." Don replied. "Remember Liv if you wanna talk I'm always here for you." He reassured and Olivia nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thanks Don." She replied hooking her hand into his and giving it a squeeze. "I wonder how pissed Elliot is that he didn't know?"

"Oh he has no right to be pissed with you Olivia, ignore him he's a big boy." Munch smiled and Olivia who had momentarily forgotten they were there broke out into a wide grin.

"So who's going to be testifying this afternoon?" Abigail's voice drag Olivia's attention back to the TV.

"I believe we have three more Detectives testifying this afternoon but this is where it gets complex, the sixth attack was on a woman named Hannah Andrews, she was the case caught by the Special Victims Unit three years ago however the Detectives who worked the case will not be testifying until all other Detectives have testified meaning that ADA Ellis will be skipping over six and going straight to seven from five." Clive explained and Olivia sighed, this was exactly where it got complicated.

"Do we know why this is?" Abigail asked.

"Yes we do Abi, ADA Ellis was formerly known as Detective Ellis and she worked at the Special Victims Unit and she was the second in command Detective on the case, her partner Elliot Stabler will be giving testimony on the case as will the ADA herself who will be questioned by ADA Casey Novak her second chair." Clive explained with a grin on his face.

"So that is the reason they're leaving the Hannah Andrews case until last?" Abi asked with a slight frown of confusion.

"Not exactly, SVU were looking at the case again just three weeks ago when Detective Ellis noticed they had probable cause for a warrant to search the Hammers residency, they searched it and turned up enough evidence to arrest him and her husband Bayard Ellis the high priced attorney who Hammers worked for decided to defend him, we believe that because of conflict of interest Detective Ellis took herself from the case and in order for her hard work not to be thrown out she requested to be the prosecuting attorney on the case and with an exam pass rate like she had who would turn her down." Clive chuckled a little as he spoke unnerving Olivia.

"So what evidence was found at the Hammers residency?" Abigail asked.

"We're not sure but we do know that the DA has pictures, a recording and the murder weapons for all twenty three crimes." Clive replied.

"Thank you Clive." Abigail smiled and then the screen which had been spilt in two became one leaving Abigail alone. "Here are the highlights of today's proceedings."

The picture changed to the courtroom and Olivia groaned internally as she watched herself on TV yell 'Objection!' just to have Donnelly reply that it was overruled.

"Here you go guys." Elliot smiled handing over burger boxes.

"I'm good thanks." Olivia replied shaking her head towards the box that he was passing her.

"You need to keep your strength up for court Liv." Elliot said still holding the box out in front of her.

"El I'm really not hungry, if I want something I'll go and get something ok? Now I have to head back to court so enjoy the afternoon session guys!" Olivia smirked before rushing off, she had a lot of testimony to get through this afternoon.

* * *

Things quickly got underway in the courtroom with the first witness Detective Christopher Florence.

"Detective you were the lead on the Victoria Stein case?" Olivia asked as her first question.

"Yes." He replied with his eyes glazing over Olivia, she had worked with him before and he had never hidden the fact that he fancied her.

"Tell me about the case." Olivia said.

"We were called to Riverside park at around six thirty am a runner had found a body of a woman. We went to the scene and the ME said she had been sexually active before she was murdered but there was no sign of rape so it was probably consensual, she'd been beaten and strangled with her pantyhose. On the scene we found a branch with the vics blood on it which the ME matched to contusions on the vics back but there was no other DNA evidence on it. After the ME ran the DNA from the rape kit we were lead to a former arsonist by the name of Victor Humphries, he told us that the girl was a prostitute and her name was Melody, we spoke with a few of Melody's friends who told us she'd met some guy at a bar and that he had been stalking her. That's when our leads dried up."

"So you never linked the fourth victim up to the defendant?" Olivia asked.

"No we did not." Christopher replied.

"Thank you Detective, no more questions." Olivia replied.

"We have no questions for this witness." Bayard called and Olivia frowned wondering what it was he was waiting for because this was now the second witness he'd not cross examined.

"You may step down Detective. Prosecution?"

"The People call Detective Lara O'Malley." Olivia called.

Once again Olivia waited for the next witness to be sworn in before approaching her to ask questions.

"Good afternoon Detective." Olivia smiled. "Now you were the lead Detective on the Maya Lotus case?"

"Yes." O'Malley replied.

"Is it true that this case was declared cold after just five days?" Olivia asked with an edge to her voice that showed she wasn't pleased about this.

"That's right." O'Malley nodded.

"Why?" Olivia asked calmly trying to keep up a relaxed demeanour.

"Because after the body was found and the canvass took place we had no leads, the only thing we knew about her was that she was twenty two maybe twenty three years old and was killed by strangulation possibly with her pantyhose but even of that we couldn't be certain as the body was thrown into the Hudson and all trace evidence had gone." O'Malley replied understanding the ADA's frustration.

"So you never found out anything about the person you'd called Jane Doe?"

"Nothing." O'Malley replied with a flicker of shame across her face.

"No more questions." Olivia sighed before going to sit down.

"We have no questions for this witness." Bayard replied and Olivia looked questioningly at Casey while Donnelly dismissed the witness.

"The People call Detective Robert Reed." Olivia called.

Once again the witness entered was sworn in and then sat down.

"Detective you were the lead Detective on the Sandra Miller case?" Olivia asked.

"I was." He replied stoically.

"We now know her to be the seventh victim in a series of serial murders, can you tell us a little bit about the case?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we received a nine one one call at around nine pm by a dog walker who witnessed the attack taking place on the woman, by the time police arrived on scene the woman was dead and the perp in the wind."

"Did the dog walker prove helpful?" Olivia asked.

"Yes he sat down with a sketch artist and we got a lead." Reed replied.

"I'd like to present people's one your honour." Olivia said switching on the large TV monitor. "This is the picture that the sketch artist drew?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"He definitely looks similar to our defendant."

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn!" She called before Donnelly got the chance to sustain as Olivia knew she would.

"Did you ever link the crime to the defendant?" Olivia asked.

"No after taking the picture around all the working girls we failed to get any leads and the case soon went cold." He replied.

"Thank you, no more questions."

"No questions for this witness." Bayard said and as Donnelly dismissed the witness Olivia really questioned what on earth was going on in Bayard's head.

"We will finish here for today, People make sure you have your witnesses ready for the morning." Donnelly said.

The courtroom began to empty and while Bayard talk to his client Olivia and Casey packed up their files from the table.

"I'd love to know what he's thinking." Olivia noted.

"Tell me about it but I think he's going to either recall them all or he's going to drop all the questions onto you or Elliot, right now you're doing everything for him because you're asking what are the links those Detectives found to his client, when you and Elliot are up there you're going to be telling them about the pictures and the pantyhose's and of course we have the recorded confession on Hannah Andrews Murder." Casey smiled.

"I know, gosh it's going to be so horrible listening to that tape again." Olivia shuddered as the memory penetrated her mind.

"Tell me about it, I mean it's been giving me nightmares for days." Casey replied a small shiver climbing her spine.

"Well I have a session with George so I'll catch you tomorrow." Olivia smiled before hurrying off making sure Bayard wouldn't get the chance to talk to her until they got home and weren't able to discuss the case.

* * *

"Hey Liv." George smiled as soon as Olivia sat down in the comfy black arm chair.

"Hey." She smiled back in politeness.

George noticed quickly how dramatic the change in her appearance was. It wasn't that it had happened quickly but it was easy to see in the past three weeks how she'd lost a few pounds and how her skin was paler, her eyes were deeper and the pinkness of her lips had vanished into a dull greying colour.

"How are you?" George asked as usual.

"Tired." She shrugged and gave of a soft snigger. "I don't know what else I expect to be to be honest, this case is taking a lot out of me."

"I was watching on TV, you're really showing your stuff out there." Huang smiled, a little reassurance never hurt anyone.

"Thanks." She smiled. "It's just messing with my head you know? Not knowing what's going through Bayard's mind when he's not questioning my witnesses, we'll see how tomorrow goes I guess." Olivia shrugged.

"There's something more on your mind Olivia, remember you need to be open with me." Huang spoke gently and Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was at the one six at lunch and …" She broke off and looked at the floor. "The reporter said that he knew I'd been seeing a shrink daily for depression and … and I'm scared that …"

"You're scared that you'll lose credibility?" Huang asked.

"Oh no." She shook her head. "No, no, I'm scared that when you're testifying that they'll put two and two together."

"It's possible." Huang replied, he wasn't going to deny it to make her feel better because if the worst came to worse then she would at least be a little prepared.

"What am I exactly supposed to do George, I'm so fed up of feeling like this, I'm insecure, unconfident, tired, drained of all energy and doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing I feel like I just want to burst into tears." Olivia explained weakly.

"Have you got your journal?" Huang asked.

"Of course." Olivia replied.

"I want you to leave it with me today, if you don't mind that is." George knew parting with the small red book would be tough for Olivia.

"Uh sure." She shrugged.

"Ok, now I know you've rejected drugs Olivia but I really think now that they'll help." George said.

"I know." Olivia nodded. "I think it's time that I tried them."

"Ok." George smiled reassuringly before going over to the large locked cabinet on the wall.

He pulled out an unmarked white box and checked its contents before handing it to Olivia.

"Two a day." He said. "Every day for a week. Take them on a full stomach at the same time every day if possible."

"Sure." She replied playing with the box in her hand. "Are we done?"

"For today." He smiled. "Take them Liv, they'll help."

"Sure." She replied reaching into her purse and taking out the red diary. "Guess I should give you this."

Once George took it she hurried out without another word, he knew she would be struggling to cope with the fact he now held a part of her soul in his hands.

Slowly he made his way over to his desk and sunk into the leather desk chair. At first he wondered if he really wanted to look into the leather bound book, he knew it could help him work with Olivia but he also knew that it would be difficult for him as her friend to read and take in the information displayed on all the pages. Slowly he opened the first page to read.

_Keeping a journal. Seriously? Well I'm trying, I guess that counts for something right? First off what is a journal? Is it simply somewhere where you write your thoughts? Your feelings? Or the way I see this is like writing down the inner monologue and sometimes that includes thoughts, opinions and feelings but other times it's just a bunch of words that convey through your mind sometimes walking you through what you're doing at the current time. _

_I never kept a journal. Not even growing up because I didn't see the point in it. So doing this now at forty two years old is something very new, and different. But I'm trying, if it does something then good and if not then ah well at least I tried. Right?_

_See that's not like me. I'm not one to question my own decisions, I've always relied on my instincts and trusted them but now it's like I can't trust them, my state of mind isn't where it normally is and that makes me not trust my own opinion and instinct. _

_I don't know what my problem is. I don't know where this all stems from and that's what frustrates me the most. I have the perfect family, the perfect husband, a great job yet I feel so unhappy even thought I have nothing to feel unhappy about, that doesn't even make logical sense to me but it's the only way I can portray how I feel._

There was a lot more under this date but Huang just skipped forward to the end so he could work backwards and see if she had made any progress in it at all. He found the last page which had been updated just before she had entered the room to talk with him. He took a deep breath before beginning to read.

_I don't think I can go on much longer feeling like this. I can't sleep without the aid of a sleeping pill, I can't eat …. Food just doesn't appeal to me and I do try and eat, I know I'm not going to feel better if I don't eat but the second I put something in my mouth it feels like it's just going to come back again and my life is far too hectic to be leaning over the toilet bringing up everything I've eaten. _

_When this all started I forced myself to eat, even if it was just a piece of bread and butter or a couple of cookies just to make sure I had something in me but now … now I can't even stand the sight of food even though I want so badly to eat. It doesn't even make sense does it? That food isn't appealing to me yet I want to eat but can't. Fuck this I am going insane. Seriously. _

_I've lost a total of twenty pounds in the last four weeks, I didn't even think that was possible but I guess I was wrong. I didn't think losing weight would cost so much money but I had to get more clothes for court, who would ever thought Olivia Ellis would fit into size two, I was quite happy never being this tiny but now… I am too small and I know that, I can see my ribs and the bones at my neck are showing more and more each day… it's sickening to look at. _

_I guess there's an advantage to being a lawyer right now. I have to dress smart, do my hair and put on some makeup, if I was a cop where appearance didn't matter as much I don't think I would bother because some mornings I don't even want to get out of bed, I'm so glad I'm not being called out at three am to crime scenes at the moment, small mercy? _

George sighed as he closed the red book, he realised now how bad things really were for Olivia and it was obvious to him that she had wanted to tell him but couldn't find the words, that's why she hadn't hesitated much in handing over the journal as he had expected her too. He had expected her to fight or refuse but she didn't and now he realised why, she was crying out for help and no one was listening.

He thought back to a previous session. She'd told him she felt like she was in a crowded room, calling out but no one could hear her. Now he understood exactly what she meant. She'd written that she'd lost twenty pounds in just four weeks which was proof to him that the eating problem had started before she'd seen him. He was kicking himself that he hadn't noticed and right now he needed to intervene and fast, because Olivia was slowly slipping away, the Olivia he knew anyway.

* * *

Olivia hadn't even been home half an hour when the phone rang. She was lying in bed hiding from Bayard who had put the kids to bed and was now in the study working on more stuff for trial.

"Ellis, sex crimes." She answered.

"Hey Olivia it's George, listen we need to talk can you meet me at Luigi's on 8th in half an hour?"

"Uh yeah sure." She replied before the line went dead.

She groaned as she dropped her head back to the pillow, she knew he'd read the journal, if not all of it at least bits of it… enough to make him want to meet her at an Italian restaurant.

Slowly she climbed out of bed and pulled on the suit she had worn that day so it looked like she hadn't just stripped and crawled into bed. After putting a brush through her hair and tidying her makeup she called in to see Bayard and let him know she was off.

"He wants to see you now?" Bayard asked looking over to the clock where it said it was nearly nine pm.

"Yeah. I won't be late babe." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck as he closed the file.

"Ok Princess, if something comes up text me alright?" He asked, he was always a worrier when she was a cop and got called out at all hours.

"Will do I love you." She kissed him softly.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

Olivia arrived outside the restaurant and waited until she saw Huang get out of his car before making his way to meet him.

"Hey Liv." He smiled.

"Hey George, uh, what's going on?" She asked.

George smiled reassuringly as he looked her over, he could see what she meant now, she had definitely lost weight… too much weight… he cheek bones were more pronounced and her clothes even though fitted to her because of their size was obviously smaller than her old stuff.

"Just come with me, I know Luigi the owner and he's doing me a huge favour." He explained leading the way.

They were shown into one of the back rooms that was reserved for parties and Olivia's stomach clenched at the thought of food, the smell from the restaurant filled her nostrils and she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Ok?" George asked the concern visible in his eyes.

"Yeah fine." She replied weakly.

"Ok so I know you well enough to know you're a huge fan of Pizza." George replied and Olivia supressed a groan.

"Ok?" She questioned.

"So you and I are going to make our own, from scratch." He smiled just as Luigi started carrying everything they would need through.

As Olivia prayed for a miracle her phone rang and she realised her miracle had been granted.

"Ellis sex crimes." She answered. "Yeah ok text the address."

"Work?" George asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, SVU case they get called so do I." Olivia sighed. "Rain check?"

"Sure." He replied and Olivia gave him a weak smile before hurrying off.


	15. Chapter 15

**My longest EVER chapter – SMUT below!**

When Olivia crawled out of bed at six thirty the next morning she was very tired and very grumpy. After ditching Huang at the restaurant she found herself at a crime scene where a fourteen year old girl's body had been found raped and beaten. She wasn't sure why her presence was required at crime scenes, she'd always found it a pain in the ass when she and Elliot had been working and Casey or Alex had been hanging around making the job more difficult but being on scene with Elliot and Fin had reminded her of the job she used to do and used to be very good at.

After a steaming hot shower she made her kids breakfast, fed the youngest and then went back upstairs to dress. She chose a stunning suit, grey with flared trousers and a puffed shoulder one buttoned jacket with a lovely white shirt with ruffled collar to go underneath. She put straightening iron on her bangs and pulled all the rest of her hair into a tight clip in the back of her head. Once she'd put on some basic natural makeup, plenty of concealer to hide the dark black bags under her eyes she was ready to go.

"So you still don't want to tell me why you rushed off to see Huang last night?" Bayard asked as he came behind her in the full length mirror where she was tidying herself up.

"Nope." She replied. "Bayard it's therapy, it's supposed to be that one thing I'm allowed to keep privet where you trust me."

"I know but your therapist is a man and for him to call…"

"B." She warned. "Firstly George is gay and secondly I thought you believed me when I said I had no interest in any other man but you?"

"I do, I'm sorry it's just this trial baby… it's pushing us further and further apart and I am so scared of losing you." He whispered softly.

"I know but we're both pulling dirty stunts left right and centre babes, I am not about to divorce you for doing your job, I understand that." She replied. "But there is one thing… did you tell the reporters that I was seeing a psych every day?"

"No." He replied firmly. "I know I deserve you thinking that I did because I haven't exactly been playing fair but like you said, that's therapy, it's privet."

"I believe you." She smiled before reaching around to kiss him. "Now are we going to face the media on our doorstep before we go our separate ways?" She chuckled as he pressed his lips into hers once again.

* * *

Olivia was far more stressed about this day of testimony. The past two had been straight forward but today was the day they had an eye witness testimony from someone who wasn't a cop who was used to being on the stand, she could only hope that Casey had prepped him enough.

"The People call Jake Rover." Olivia called to start off the day's events.

Jake Rover, a thirty six year old man with blonde surfer hair and bright green eyes took to the stand under everyone's watchful eye. Once sworn in Olivia made her way over to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Good Morning Mr Rover." She said.

"Morning Councillor." He replied nervously.

"Mr Rover you witnessed an attack in Riverside Park two years ago am I right?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"You sat down with a sketch artist right?" Olivia asked.

"I did." He replied.

"Would you recognise the person you saw attacking Victoria Stein now?" Olivia asked.

"I would he's sitting right there." Rover pointed right at Hammers.

"Let the record reflect that the witness has identified the defendant Mr Hammers." Olivia said to Donnelly.

"The record so does reflect." Donnelly replied with a nod to Olivia.

"Mr Rover what did you see happen in Riverside Park?" Olivia asked.

"I was out walking my dog Boxer and as I was walking I heard someone, a female, screaming. I took Boxer's leash and I walked slowly into some of the trees where I saw the defendant leaning over her and he was talking to her but over the screamed I couldn't hear anything. I didn't want to approach him because I was paralyzed with fear. I watched him put something around her neck and pull, I thought it might have been a rope but he was pulling and I heard …" He took a deep breath and Olivia who had walked over to the jury nodded her head reassuringly. "…I heard her choke and make this wet gurgling sound, her body convulsed awkwardly as she tried to fight for breath and then she just went limp. Then the defendant stood up and kicked her hard in the side and then walked off, I managed to get myself and Boxer into the trees a little so he wouldn't see us and he walked straight past me, even stopped for a moment a few feet away from me to look over at the body with a satisfied smile on his face." Mr Rover looked very repulsed as he finished.

"Thank you Mr Rover, no more questions." Olivia said and he nodded his head towards her as she walked to her seat and Bayard stood up adjusting his gold tie.

"Mr Rover are you sure that you can still identify the perpetrator after two years?" Bayard asked.

"Yes I am sure." He replied looking a little relieved at Casey who had warned him about the defence questions.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Objection." Olivia called.

"Sustained find another way." Donnelly said.

"How do you remember him?" Bayard asked.

"That man has haunted my nightmares for the past two years Mr Ellis, it's not something you'd forget witnessing."

"Ok… My client has been in the papers many times over the last two years did you not recognise him in one of those?" Bayard asked.

"Actually I did."

Olivia looked at Casey horrified, why hadn't they known this.

"Sorry could you elaborate?" Bayard asked satisfied.

"Yes, I recognised the defendant in the newspaper about six months after the murder, I called the police and two Officers came to my house, they called me a crackpot and said that I was mistaken."

"Then it's possible you were mistaken."

"Objection!" Olivia called before turning to Casey. "We need to find the cops who went to see him."

"No more questions." Bayard replied with a smirk before going to sit down.

"Redirect your Honour?" Olivia asked and Donnelly nodded her head.

"Mr Rover when you recognised the defendant in the paper what did you do exactly?" Olivia asked.

"I called the police and I told them I was a witness to a murder six months previously and I had just seen the killer. Two officers came round and I showed them the paper and I told them 'That's the guy I saw kill a prostitute in Riverside park.' They laughed at me and told me that was a high priced defence attorney and that there was no way that he killed anyone, then they said it didn't matter that one more whore was dead anyway."

"Do you remember the names of these officers?" Olivia asked.

"Officer James Henry, I haven't been able to get his name out of my head either."

"And you wouldn't by any chance remember what number they wore on their uniforms on the collar?" Olivia asked desperately.

"Yes sixteen, because I remember wondering what it meant." Rover replied and Olivia let out a small satisfied smile.

"No more questions." Olivia replied. "The people request a recess your honour."

"Recess granted, fifteen minutes." Donnelly replied and Olivia turned to Casey.

"We need to find these officers." She said as she pulled her cell phone from her purse and switched it on.

"Well even if we can just get the one." Casey replied.

"Yeah, it infuriates me that we could have got this son of a bitch a long time ago." Olivia replied. "I'm gonna call Don, see if he can find Officer James Henry, name doesn't ring a bell with me but I could only name you about five of the unis."

Casey nodded and watched as Olivia rushed out to make a call.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was sitting at the defence table ready to call the next witness, her phone on the edge of the table waiting for a text message.

"People are you ready to continue?" Donnelly asked.

"We are your Honour." Olivia replied standing up quickly.

"Then call your next witness." Donnelly said and Olivia nodded.

"The people call Detective Adam Francis." Olivia said.

As per usual the Detective entered the room, stated his name, was sworn in and then sat down while Olivia approached.

"Detective Francis you were the lead detective on the Rebecca Clead, Corin Batters and Sara Korn cases right?" Olivia asked.

"I was." He replied.

"Did you believe that the cases were linked?" She asked.

"We did, they happened within two weeks of each other so in a period of six weeks we had three prostitutes killed with their pantyhose's in Kissena Park." He replied.

"Kissena Parks is in Queens, so these cases never even made it to Manhattan homicide?"

"There was no reason for them when we ran the MO nothing popped." Francis said simply.

"Ok so tell me what happened with the case." Olivia replied.

"The first body who has now been identified as Rebecca Clead was our first victim. She was found in Kissena Park by a jogger, our ME ruled time of death for about ten pm the previous evening, she was a prostitute and we canvassed but then we couldn't find anything to link us to a suspect. The victim number two Corin Batters, same situation, she was found in the exact same spot as Rebecca Clead, same MO to the tee and then two weeks later it was exactly the same with victim number three Sara Korn."

"So you had nothing?" Olivia asked in disbelief, she could only think that the Detective was incompetent.

"Nothing, we talked to all the working girls in Queens and none of them even recognised these ladies. We searched missing person databases and again found nothing, the case went cold quickly." Francis replied.

"Was there any sloppy police work involved?" Olivia asked losing her temper fast.

"I resent that."

"Answer the question yes or no." Olivia snapped.

"No."

"Three murders, one place, no evidence you expect me to believe that?" Olivia asked folding her arms defensively.

"Yes because it's what happened!" Francis snapped angrily.

Olivia approached the witness box with a look in her eye she reserved for perps sweating in the box.

"Three women dead, on your turf, thirteen women died after these three and you tell me you had nothing?" Olivia hissed.

"You were a Detective Councillor you know what it's like." He replied firmly.

"I was and I do." Olivia replied firmly. "So I know that there if there was no evidence at all you missed something. The question here is what did you miss that let a man go and kill thirteen more women?"

"I…"

"It was rhetorical." Olivia interrupted. "No more questions."

Bayard sat in complete silence for a minute as did Donnelly because they were in shock at how Olivia had turned and snapped.

"Defence?" Donnelly finally asked.

"No questions." Bayard replied visibly still in shock, even Casey was surprised.

"We'll break here for lunch." Donnelly said slamming the gavel but she didn't move.

No one but Olivia moved. She quickly slammed her file and walked out of the courtroom her court heels slapping against the wooden floor. Casey looked from Donnelly to Bayard and quickly hurried after her friend.

"Olivia what happened?" Casey asked when she saw her friend leaning against the wall smacking her forehead against it and groaning.

"Liv?" Casey pushed just as people started to exit the courtroom.

"I lost it." She groaned. "I just got so frustrated and I lost it."

"We've all been there Liv, you've seen me lose it hundreds of time." Casey said.

"Yes with Defence witnesses, I lost it with one of our witnesses Casey… I might as well have called him incompetent!" Olivia replied turning from the wall to lean on it.

"Go to the one six, chill out and I'll see you in an hour ok?" Casey said, she knew Olivia's mind wasn't in the right place and the only place she'd find it was at the one six.

* * *

"Temper, Temper Olivia Ellis." Munch grinned as Olivia walked into the bullpen.

Olivia just groaned and went over to the coffee pot, she was angry at herself for losing it in that way.

"It's ok Olivia I don't think you've affected the case in anyway." George reassured and Olivia groaned inwardly, he was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I don't want to hear it, one rule, don't turn on your witness and I broke it." Olivia snapped as she walked to the chairs gathered around the TV. "Don't you lot have work to be doing instead of watching me strutting around a courtroom?" Olivia asked as she grabbed the remote control.

"Nope, case last night was open shut we had homicide ADA in here and cut a quick deal for us." Don replied taking the remote from Olivia and turning it up.

Olivia watched as they showed highlights of the morning session and she groaned outwardly again.

"You had every right to get frustrated Liv." Don said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Not as a lawyer… as a cop yeah and that was the cop in me coming out I mean as soon as he said I should know because I was a cop I was… ugh." She dropped her head into her left hand as the right held her coffee in her right.

"But you were right Baby Girl!" Fin insured. "Come on no way did he have three murders and nada, it's just not possible!"

"I know!" Olivia snapped. "I know…" She spoke calmer the second time, Fin wasn't the one she was angry towards. "The problem I have is that I just turned on my own witness because thirteen women shouldn't have died. Actually twenty two women shouldn't have died if the first case had been closed I mean they were led to the defendant!"

"Calm down Liv." Don said softly. "Let's watch this and see what the reporters have to say ok?"

Sighing Olivia allowed Don to put the volume back on the TV and watched the split screen with Abigail and Clive.

"So we saw ADA Olivia Ellis lose her cool with her witness Clive, what does this do to the trial?" Abigail asked in her happy chirpy voice that Olivia wanted to strangle out of her.

"Well Abi you'd be surprised to hear that it won't have any effect on the trial, ADA Ellis got frustrated and lost her cool but that's ok, if anything she strengthened her own case because she's shown the jury how well the defendant covered her tracks because remember that the DA's office has evidence to prove the man's guilt for all twenty three murders, once that is on the table no is going to care about what wasn't found they're going to remember what was, and should someone else have been in ADA Ellis' shoes, they would have been just as angry and every right to be." Clive explained and Olivia found herself letting out a sigh of relief.

"I got food!" Elliot called coming into the room with two bags. "Chinese."

As everyone moved to the table to get the grub Olivia sat back in her chair and pulled out the file for the afternoon witnesses so that she could make sure she was prepared.

"Liv I got you your chicken and broccoli." Elliot smiled coming over with the chopsticks and food.

"I'm really not hungry." Olivia told him with a glance towards Huang who was watching.

"Liv you've been here three lunch times in a row and you've not eaten, come on you need to keep your strength up for court." Elliot said still dangling the door in front of her.

"El seriously." She warned.

"Fine." He shrugged moving the pot away. "But you've lost way to much weight Olivia and something tells me it isn't just lunch you're skipping." He walked off and Olivia sighed and turned her attention back to her work.

Elliot put the food on the table and went over to Huang who was leaning against Olivia's desk watching her.

"What's going on with her?" Elliot asked him.

"You know better than to ask me that Elliot." Huang replied.

"Listen I don't care about this privilege crap ok? That's my best friend and she's wasting away and there's nothing I can do about it so I'll ask you again what is going on with her?"

"Elliot I know your intentions are good but leave Olivia to me ok?" Huang sighed, he didn't want to lose his temper with the Detective but he was just as frustrated about Olivia's state of mind.

"Is it true?" Elliot asked.

"Is what true?" Huang replied unable to guess what he meant by it.

"What they've been saying about her on TV." Elliot explained. "That she's seeing a shrink every day and is depressed."

"Elliot…"

"Yeah privilege I get it but please George help me out a little here, she's never been this distant from me before." Elliot was pleading.

"Talk to her." Huang replied before walking off to see Don, while Olivia was just on temporary leave from the force he was still her CO which meant privilege didn't apply and with Elliot's frustration mounting so was the psychiatrists.

"Hey got a minute?" He asked poking his head through the office door.

Don was stood by the blind covered window looking out at Olivia who seemed to have gotten lost in her files.

"What is up with her George?" Don asked without looking at the psych.

"She's depressed Don, she's… she's struggling." George replied solemnly.

"How bad is she?" Don asked knowing the ins and outs of depression himself.

"She's… I won't lie to you Don she's bad." Huang replied. "I asked her to keep a journal and yesterday she gave it to me, well I asked for it but she didn't say no and I realised she was asking me to help her but couldn't voice it all… Don I don't think I'm equipped to handle this."

Don turned to look at the shrink and sighed softly, he could see how much it was hurting George in his eyes, they were close enough as friends and co-workers.

"She won't trust anyone else." Don told him and George nodded, he knew that already.

"She's not eating, she's barely sleeping and she's …"

"She's what?" Don asked.

"In her journal she talked about suicide." George said going into his briefcase and pulling out the red book.

"That's…"

"Yes, I think you should take a look." George replied handing it over.

Don took the book and walked round to sit at his desk. He put the book down but he didn't open it.

"I don't think I should read this." He said staring at the book.

"I know. But I need you too, I need you to help me help her Don because I know that the best way to help someone like Olivia is to understand and I may know all the scientific facts and the psychological effects of depression but I haven't lived it I haven't experienced it like you have." George explained desperately.

"Ok." Don replied opening the book.

"It's about ten pages in." Huang told him.

Don counted the pages slowly and scanned the page till he found what George wanted him to look at.

_When life gives you lemons make lemonade, I'd love to meet the person who came up with that and punch them in the mouth because it's not as simple as it's made out to be. Sadness. Depression. It all sounds so simple, so clinical but it isn't, it's a maze of feelings that over complicates everything. I'm sad. I'm depressed. I'm completely lost in that maze and right now there is no way out … well… there is one way out. I won't lie and say it hasn't crossed my mind, leaving all this behind because they say death isn't the end, they say that there's a heaven where one can have ever lasting life and if that's true and all these feelings would go then it's a way out, a way out of the maze that's become my head, my feelings. I've thought about it a lot but truth is I don't think I could ever do it, mainly because of my babies, I could never make them grow up without a Mom because I know a bad Mom is better than no Mom at all. If it wasn't for Latisha, Tyrell and Tremaine I wouldn't be here right now, not even Bayard can get me out of the slump that's become my mind but my kids… they have an effect on me, a real good effect that when I'm with them, caring for them, it's the only time this depression seems to lift and the fog vanishes to the point I can see clearly because the only thing I see and feel when I'm with my babies is love._

Don closed the book and let out a huge breath, he couldn't believe what he had just read and it broke his heart that he knew that he'd read the inner most feelings of his 'niece' his best friend's daughter a woman he loved as if he'd fathered her himself.

"You ok?" George asked.

"Yeah." He nodded weakly and spoke in a whisper, he was just trying to process everything in his mind. "I didn't see it George."

"None of us did." George replied. "I didn't realise it until she came to me, she wanted help Don because she came to me and asked for it."

"She's really in a bad place isn't she?" Don asked looking out the window to where Olivia was putting her files back in her bag ready to leave back for court.

"Yeah." George nodded. "And I've got no idea how to lift her out of it." George sighed.

* * *

That afternoon in court Olivia felt weak, lightheaded and frustrated. She was sat at the table waiting for the session to resume nibbling on an energy bar that she'd bought along with an energy drink, anything to help lift her out of the slump she'd been in that morning. Casey sat beside her silently watching every movement, she was now seeing how bad Olivia was too and kicking herself that's he hadn't noticed sooner.

"Ok?" Casey asked as Olivia scrunched up the empty paper.

"Yeah." Olivia said with a confident smile. "We'll win this Case' I'm telling you as soon as I get Elliot on the stand we'll close this case."

"Good." Casey smiled. "That's exactly what you need to believe."

"All rise!"

Everyone stood up and Olivia glanced over to Bayard who was looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back glad to be seeing her looking better than she had that morning.

"The people call Detective Grace Garcia." Olivia said when it was finally her turn. "Casey take this questioning."

"What?" Casey asked in shock, she was sure Olivia wanted to handle this case herself.

"You take it, I'll take the next one."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"I've worked with Garcia, I don't like her and after this morning I don't think another outburst is necessary." Olivia lied and Casey nodded and went off to question the witness.

Bayard looked over at his wife who was sat with her head resting in the palm of her hand. Many people would have said she looked bored but Bayard knew her better than anyone and knew she was trying to hide the fact that she was unwell. He wanted to hold her and ask her what was wrong but he couldn't in this current position.

"Your Honour may I call a recess?" He called jumping to his feet.

"Councillor we've just come back from lunch!" Donnelly replied and Bayard looked over to Olivia who seemed to be barely able to hold up her own head.

"Please your honour?" He asked desperately and as he flicked his eyes over to Olivia once again Donnelly looked over to and instantly became concerned.

Before Donnelly had the chance to agree to a recess the whole room gasped as Olivia slid sideways out of her seat and crashed to the floor.

"Liv!" Bayard and Casey screamed rushing over to her.

Bayard pulled her up as much as he could into his arms.

"Someone call nine one one!" Donnelly yelled jumping out of the box.

"Liv talk to me come on." Bayard called, she wasn't unconscious but she wasn't exactly lucid, Casey knew she was fighting against losing conciousness.

"What's wrong with her?" Donnelly asked as she leaned behind the two attorneys.

"Is there an ambulance on its way?" Bayard asked as he smoothed Olivia's hair out of her face.

"Yeah." Donnelly replied.

"Come on Princess open your eyes for me." Bayard said before dropping his lips to her head. "Please Princess come on."

Casey sat back on her heels as she blinked back her tears. Donnelly looked over to her and saw that she was at the verge of crying and gently put an arm around her.

"Court Officer's empty the room!" Donnelly yelled knowing that she herself was close to tears and it wouldn't be good on the case if any of them were caught becoming a mess over the fallen ADA.

As the EMT's rushed in Donnelly and Casey stood back.

"Has she taken anything?" One EMT asked as she flashed light into Olivia's eyes.

"Not that I know." Bayard replied blinking back as many of the tears.

"Is she on any prescription medication?"

"Only sleeping pills." Bayard replied.

"No she took something … hold on…" Casey went to Olivia's purse and dug through it, unable to find what she was looking for she tipped the handbag spilling its contents over the table and floor. "Here, she took some of these just before court resumed." Casey handed the white box and Bayard looked horrified as one of the EMT's opened the box.

"There's four gone from the packet so it isn't an OD unless she took four at the same time did you see how much she took?" He asked as an IV was put into Olivia's arm.

"No I just saw her hand go from her handbag into her mouth followed by a drink, what are they?" Casey asked.

"Anti-depressants." He replied. "Ok let's move her."

Bayard stepped back as an oxygen mask was placed on Olivia's mouth and she was moved onto a stretcher.

"She's gonna be ok Bayard." Liz Donnelly said grabbing his arm.

"I didn't know." He said weakly.

"Didn't know what?" Liz asked softly as they watched Olivia being put on a gurney and strapped down.

"That she was taking anti-depressants." He replied. "I didn't know."

No more words were swapped between them as they began to move Olivia out. Bayard grabbed her hand tightly.

"You're going to be ok." He whispered before pressing her hand to his lips.

"We'll follow the bus down!" Liz called. "Come on Casey."

"What about the trial?" Casey asked as Liz took off her robes.

"Postponed till tomorrow at the least." She shrugged and quickly they hurried off.

* * *

When Olivia was wheeled into the ER Bayard was stopped by Elliot and Don because they knew that he could only go so far.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"Leave them to fix her!" Don told him firmly and he backed off and sunk back, that was until he saw George Hung.

"You!" He yelled pushing him up against the wall.

Elliot and Don grabbed hold of his arms and shoulders.

"You gave her the drugs!" He yelled. "She's lying in there because you gave her the drugs!"

"Enough B! Come on back down." Don said firmly and Bayard finally stopped fighting against them and allowed his tears to fall.

Elliot embraced him and pulled him away from the frightened doctor and everyone was so distracted by Bayard that they didn't see Casey and Liz walk in, Casey running up to Huang and slapping him straight across the face. Fin jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of Casey's biceps.

"You!" She screamed. "You… you…agh!"

"You're ok Girl." Fin said softly.

"Yes I am but Liv's not because of him!" She screamed still struggling against Fin's grip.

"I'm sorry!" George replied. "I'm… I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"Come on man it isn't your fault." Don said grabbing his shoulder.

"Of course it is Don, I know what's wrong with her without going in there!" George snapped before walking off to the door, he needed air and his cheek was stinging.

"Someone come and get me when there's news?" Don asked before hurrying off after the psychiatrist.

Don found Huang leaning against the wall just outside the emergency room doors.

"Ok?" Don asked.

"No." Huang shook his head. "The drugs I gave her aren't suitable to be taken on an empty stomach Don and she hasn't eaten a meal in God knows how long." Huang snapped.

"When did you find that out?" Don asked.

"Last night, after she gave me the journal." Huang replied.

"When did you give her the drugs?" Don asked.

"Just before she gave me the journal." Huang sighed.

"Then you didn't know not to give them to her George." Don reassured. "She won't blame you."

"Of course she will…"

"No." Don interrupted firmly. "You know Liv as well as I do if not more these days. She will not blame you." He punctuated each word just as a flash red Ferrari pulled up and Don saw his best friend stumble out of the car.

"Where is she? What happened? I saw it on TV is she ok?"

"We don't know, they've taken her into trauma, come on." Don said.

Oliver nodded and quickly followed his friend back inside leaving the doctor to kick the wall.

* * *

Two hours they waited before a doctor came out.

"Mrs Ellis next of kin?" He asked.

"That's me her husband is she ok?" Bayard asked quickly.

"Would you come with me please?" The Doctor asked and Bayard just nodded and followed the Doctor back where he'd come from.

"My name's Doctor Creswell, I'm Mrs Ellis' doctor, she's fine we had to pump her stomach even though she only took four of the anti-depressants she took them on an empty stomach so there wasn't any enzymes that could break them down properly, it's lucky that she was also slightly dehydrated and her blood pressure was through the roof or otherwise she wouldn't have collapsed until much later and it would have been much harder to get rid of the drug." He explained.

"So she's gonna be ok?" Bayard asked desperately.

"Yes. However, my biggest concern is her body weight and body mass index. From what I found in her stomach she's not eaten a meal in a long time, the only thing in her stomach was an energy bar and energy drink that's what made her blood pressure sky rocket. She's severely underweight for her height and from what I could tell she has lost this weight quickly so I'd say that in the past four weeks she's lost between twenty and twenty five pounds but before that the weight was gradually falling off anyway. The anti-depressants were prescribed who by?"

"Her psychiatrist George Huang." Bayard replied as they came to stop outside a door.

"How often does she see him?" The Doctor asked.

"Daily for the past two weeks, twice a week three weeks ago but she's been seeing him sporadically for ten years." Bayard replied confused at all the questions.

The Doctor nodded and smiled stiffly.

"So he knows her well?"

"Yes, they're close friends as well as doctor patient, they were co-workers until recently, she left her job as a Detective after completing her State Bar exam." He explained. "Now can I see my wife?"

"Of course, I need to speak with the Doctor where could I find him?" Creswell asked.

"He would be back with the rest of my wife's family. Who I might add, she would want to see." Bayard replied firmly.

"Of course, go ahead she's in there." The Doctor replied. "I'll send the rest of the family through."

"Thank you." Bayard replied before walking into the room.

He looked over at Olivia and tears sprang into his eyes. She was lying down in the bed asleep, her hair was fanned out across the pillow and the dim light gave her an earth real glow. For the first time he could see how thin she was, he couldn't believe that he'd missed it. Her collarbone, on show from the neckline of the gown and he could see the bones penetrating through her skin.

"Oh Liv." He said weakly as he approached the bed. "I'm so sorry princess."

He sniffed as his tears ran down his cheeks.

"What have I done Olivia?" He asked as he took her hand. "I should have seen this you're my wife! I… I love you Liv, but I've been so caught up in my own world with this trial that I haven't seen how much you've been hurting… you're hurting so much and I didn't see it and I should have baby I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry and I know words … words won't make much of a difference but I promise you that from now on you come first, I'm going to hand the case over to your Dad and Casey can take over from your side and then for our fourth anniversary we're going away, you, me and the kids." He told her.

"Case can't …" She mumbled. "I feel…" He wasn't even sure if she was awake. "B?"

"I'm right here." He said leaning over her.

"Don't apologise." She said. "Not your fault."

He dropped his head onto their linked hands and she squeezed it gently as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You can't give Dad the case." She said her voice hoarse and dry.

"Of course I can." He replied. "I need to look after you Baby."

"Being a lawyer … is the only thing keeping me from staying in bed all day B, I need this." She told him. "Talk to George, he'll tell you." She croaked out before breaking out in a lot of coughing that sounded painful. "Water?" She asked.

Bayard saw the jug and cup beside the bed and quickly filled a glass and helped her drink it.

"I need you to tell me what to do here Princess." He said as she lay back in the bed.

"I don't know what to say… but if you… if you hand the case to Dad then the whole thing has to start again…can't do that." She could barely talk her voice breaking into whispers every now and again.

"Ok then tell me what to do Olivia, I didn't see how sick you were…"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"You're not Liv, I could have lost you today what about the kids?" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry." She replied as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't be Liv you're sick baby, none of this is your fault." He told her just as the door opened revealing Don Cragen.

"Want us to wait?" Don asked.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "No come in."

Don, Oliver, Elliot, Munch, Fin, Huang, Liz and Casey all came into the room and Olivia smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys." She said and everyone saw how horrible her voice sounded. "Sorry result of treatment…" She didn't want to say she'd had her stomach pumped even if it was already public knowledge.

"I know you don't need the stress Olivia but you need a press statement before you leave this room. They're camped outside so we need as much damage control as possible." Liz said and Olivia nodded and smiled.

"B can you get the discharge papers please?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia…"

"Now." She said more firmly her eyes linking onto his and he sighed and nodded, he knew that she wouldn't back down from this.

"Ok sooner we get out of here the better, all the press needs to know is Dehydration." Olivia said glancing nervously towards George.

"Yeah that's not gonna work." Donnelly sighed.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because you sound like you swallowed sandpaper." Liz explained.

"I don't have to say anything…"

"Oh you do." Donnelly replied firmly. "You will need to address the public because they think that I'm going to declare a mistrial and if that happens I have to go to the Bar about this and I don't want to have to do that so please tell me you can fix this."

"Judge I don't think…"

"I'll fix it now if you don't mind could you all leave so I can change?" Olivia snapped angrily.

Everyone glanced at each other but no one moved.

"Now?" Olivia asked, it wasn't a confident statement like she had given Bayard to get her discharge papers.

Slowly some of the people in the room left as Olivia lay back in the bed her eyes turned up to the roof trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Olivia…"

"I don't want to hear it Don." She replied firmly without even looking at him.

"Fine then hear me." George said firmly stepping forward and not giving Olivia a chance to stop him. "This has gone on long enough Olivia, this changes now."

"How? How George because I fail to see it here." Olivia snapped angrily.

"First you are leaving here and we're all going to a restaurant and I will force feed you if I have too because I've tried to help you Olivia but I don't know how to anymore." He explained as Bayard came back into the room.

"And you think that's the answer do you?" Olivia asked angrily. "Threatening me?"

"If it works then yeah." George replied as Olivia signed the forms as a nurse came in to pull the IV out of her arm.

"Now Ms Ellis you need to take better care of you, drink plenty of water and if you're still gonna take those pills then you need to eat a full meal." The nurse said.

"Yeah sure." Olivia replied. "Now gentlemen the only man I change in front of is my husband so would you mind?" She asked George and Don.

"Sure but don't think this is over." George replied firmly and then he followed Don out of the room.

Once the door shut behind him he sighed and Don noticed the psychiatrist looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"This is all my fault." He sighed.

"No it isn't, no one is to blame here not even her, depression is an illness that takes over the mind George you and I both know that, now about the threat, we're going to follow through on it ok? Once she's spoken to the press we're taking her to the burger bar around the corner from the precinct that I know she likes and I know … I know that she will try and eat if everyone's there who knows." Don explained and George nodded because that's exactly what he had planned.

* * *

Outside the hospital Olivia stood in Bayard's arm as she faced the press. She took a deep breath knowing that she was about to lie through her teeth but she didn't care because she had to otherwise her whole case and career would be in jeopardy.

"In court this afternoon I collapsed due to a combination of dehydration, lack of nutrients and high blood pressure, prescription medication then on top caused an adverse effect which made everything worse. After having the medication pumped from my stomach I'm completely fine and the case will continue tomorrow without any problems." Olivia called.

"Ms Ellis what prescription medication was it?" One reported yelled.

"Allergy pills." She lied like an expert.

"Ms Ellis how do you think the case is going?"

"You know that I'm not allowed to answer that." Olivia chuckled hoarsely.

"Ms Ellis is your marriage falling apart because your husband and you are head to head?"

"Does it look like it's falling apart?" Bayard called as he looked into Olivia's eyes. "No our marriage is strong and we're celebrating our fourth anniversary on Friday."

"No more questions." Donnelly called and the uniformed officers helped clear a path for everyone to move off.

* * *

Everyone from the hospital went to the restaurant and Olivia struggled to even sit there. As they waited for the food to be served Olivia held tight to Bayard's hand, he could feel her shaking, her palm sweating but he knew there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Momma!"

Olivia grinned as Latisha let go of Molly's hand and rushed over to her Mother.

"Hey baby girl." Olivia grinned lifting her daughter into her lap.

"Hey Momma Molly said you were poorly are you better now?" Latisha asked brushing her loose hair from her face awkwardly.

"Yeah Momma's all better now sweetie." She said as she rubbed her face into Latisha's afro as she embraced her tight.

"Momma!" Tyrell called and Olivia shifted Latisha onto one leg and lifted Tyrell into her other.

"Hey baby boy." She smiled kissing his cheek. "You both been good for Molly?"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"You gonna have some food now?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah!" They both cheered, they were just like their Daddy there.

"Ok why don't you go sit down with Uncle Don and Papa?" Olivia smiled pointing to the chairs.

"Ok." They both replied climbing from Olivia's lap and rushing over to the elder men while Bayard past over Tremaine.

"Hey baby." She smiled as he bounced his legs on her lap as she held him under his arms. "Momma's boy, who's mamma's boy?" She teased in a baby voice making the baby giggle and bounce his legs harder. "Trey's mamma's boy! Yes he is Trey's mamma's boy!" She continued before snuggling her nose into his belly making him laugh a lot more.

She was so distracted with her youngest child that she failed to realise the food being served until she had to move her baby out of the way so that her plate could be put in front of her. She tried to hide how scared she was but seeing the full plate actually make her nauseous.

"Why don't you put Trey back in his pushchair Liv?" Bayard suggested.

Olivia looked from the plate of food to her son resting in her arms, she didn't want to put him down because that meant all her attention would be on the giant burger and plate full of fries but she could feel the eyes of the people round the table flicking to her and so she slowly kissed the top of his head and placed him in the pushchair before handing him a soft fry to keep him occupied.

"Ok?" Bayard asked as she stroked her son's face.

"Yeah fine." She replied smiling at her son.

"Then eat Princess." He smiled reassuringly and Olivia sat up and listened to the conversations now taking place around the table.

"So Liz how's our Detective turned Lawyer doing in the courtroom from your point of view?" Don asked turning the attention away from Olivia as she cut her burger into four pieces.

"She's a star." Liz smiled at Olivia who was too busy picking at her fries to notice. "She's very professional, she knows her stuff."

"So how's the case going?" Don asked. "I mean it's our case so you can tell us."

"Yes but considering both ADA's and Defence are sat around the table might not be the best idea." Liz laughed.

Olivia was picking at her food, she'd possibly put one or two fries in her mouth which hadn't gone unnoticed by both Huang and Bayard.

"Liv…" Bayard whispered leaning into her.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"Eat." He said.

"I am B." She replied.

"Not enough." Bayard stated firmly. "Now eat."

"Do you know how hard it is to enjoy food when you know everyone around the table is watching?" Olivia snapped catching the attention of everyone around the table who suddenly went quiet.

"Liv…"

"No. Listen to me now Bayard. I am trying ok? But until you've lived in my head don't tell me how to live in it." She snapped before throwing the napkin from her lap onto the table and when she stood up she grabbed hold of Trey's pushchair and stormed off with him.

For a moment the whole table was quiet.

"I'll go." Casey said getting to her feet. "She's probably gone to the ladies."

Bayard dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"It's gonna take some time Bayard." Huang said.

"I know." He replied lifting his head up. "I just think bringing her here was a mistake, putting too much pressure on her too soon." He took some money out of his wallet and dropped it on the table. "Now I'm taking my family home, Latisha, Tyrell come on." Bayard said.

"Let the kids stay with us tonight." Oliver said. "Get Tremaine and he can come stay with me tonight and you take some time with Olivia. She needs you right now and the added pressure of looking after the kids."

"Fine." Bayard replied. "Now I'm getting my wife."

* * *

In the bathroom Olivia held Tremaine close to her when Casey walked in.

"I can't do this Casey." She said shakily.

"No one's expecting you to be able to sit down and eat a meal just like that Olivia." Casey replied. "George said it was accidental anorexia where it's not about weight or food it's about stress and anxiety and you've built an anxiety over time with food."

"I feel like I'm failing Casey. Failing Bayard, my babies, everyone." Olivia replied. "And I know everyone just expected me to come in here and eat and everything would go back to normal but it just doesn't work that way."

"Olivia." Casey said firmly. "No one thinks that you're just going to heal overnight and no one expected you to come in here and eat all of that, they just needed to see you try which they did, I saw you trying and I know that every piece of a fry that you put in your mouth was a fight but you're winning and slowly you will win."

Olivia looked at her friend and saw the determination, the compassion and the empathy and Olivia smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said and Casey pulled her friend and God Son into her arms and held them tight.

"You're welcome and you're going to get better, it's just gonna take some time."

The door to the bathroom swung open and Bayard smiled.

"Come on you and I are going home." He said.

"Where are the kids?" Olivia asked as she held Tremaine on her hip. "Your Dad's gonna take them, he and I agree that we need some time together."

"Fine." She smiled. "Ok let's go."

* * *

Once at home Olivia and Bayard sat on the couch with a coffee and the biscuit jar, Bayard had been watching Olivia closely and he was happy to see her on her fourth cookie, it may not have been a meal but it was something.

"I'm sorry for all this B." She said.

"Don't apologise." He told her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I just think all of this, I know it's happening to me and in my head but I know that's it hurting everyone around me and I feel selfish that I'm so caught up in my own hurt I'm failing to think of yours and the kids and…"

"Olivia stop." Bayard said firmly. "I am not going to listen to this because it isn't necessary, let's focus on you getting better and that will make the rest of us better too."

"Ok." Olivia replied turning to look at her husband. "I love you B."

"I love you too Princess." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I've been neglecting to remind you of that lately."

"You've not done anything wrong Bayard, I know you love me, I will never forget that."

He smiled as she leant in to kiss him, he allowed her to take the lead and as she deepened it he allowed her to by opening his mouth to accommodate her exploring tongue. Slowly she straddled him and held tight to the collar of his shirt and he stroked his arms up and down her back.

"I've missed this." She mumbled into his mouth.

"Me too." He replied as she slowly ground her hips against him.

"Let's go to bed." She moaned.

"You sure?" He asked without breaking the kiss.

"Surer than I have been of anything in a long time." She replied breaking off and looking into his eyes. "Please take me to bed and make love to me."

"Why got bed? The kids aren't here." He smirked and Olivia laughed softly.

"Then Mr Ellis, councillor, I'd like you to take me right here." She laughed unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have no objections." He laughed already unbuttoning her jacket and going for her shirt as she latched her lips back onto his.

In seconds they'd torn each other's clothes off and their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Bayard flipped them over carefully so she was lying on the couch with him above her, one of her legs off the couch the other bent awkwardly.

"God I've missed you." Olivia moaned as he kissed down her tiny waist.

He just smiled as his hands held her hips and his mouth teased her panty line.

"Oh God B." She moaned feeling the heat radiating from her own body. "Enough teasing already!" She laughed as he teased his finger along her panty line.

He chuckled and slowly removed the offending silk and dropped it onto the floor before leaning over her and droppings his lips onto hers. He pressed himself up against her centre and she felt his hardened member through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. She moaned and arched her back up to him and smiled.

"You want more than that?" He asked and she looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smirk. "Ok." He chuckled.

In seconds he'd removed his boxer and he was now teasing her entrance making her groan in frustration.

"Seriously B!" She laughed and he quickly slipped inside of her making her gasp out.

"Ok?" He asked as she settled back into the arms that encased her.

"Yeah baby. I'm always ok with you." She smiled. "So move."

He laughed and slowly began to move his hips and quickly she was moving her own to match his pace. There was no rush but there was a need, a need to show each other that they were no different now than they were four years ago.

"Oh God B." She moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"Baby look at me, please look at me Princess." He grunted as he pushed harder.

Olivia struggled at first but then she managed to hook her eyes onto his and she smiled as she saw the love shinning in his almost blackened orbs.

"Oh my …" she groaned as she got closer and closer to her nirvana.

"I'm with you Princess." He said feeling how close she was. "Let go." He whispered.

Together they climaxed and he pushed them through their orgasm until he collapsed onto her chest. She wrapped on arm tight around him and ran her fingers through his thinning hair.

"It's been too long." She chuckled. "We'll have to do that more often."

"Yeah." He smiled turning his head up to her and kissing her jaw until she looked down and dropped her lips onto his. "Love you so much."

"Love you too." She smiled. "Now that we're done down here we should go to bed, we have court in a few hours."


	16. Chapter 16

**Seriously did you see Olivia and George Hug on this weeks SVU? I got so over the top excited and watched that hug hundreds of times hahaha! I loved it, it was like seeing more of Huang's feminine side that I bring out in some of my stories! But the episode - not that great :(**

**SMUT in this chapter too!**

The next morning Olivia woke up to an empty bed. She groaned as she pushed her still naked body up to see she was waking up with her alarm which made her smile because last night she'd been too preoccupied to take the sleeping pills. She climbed out of bed and pulled on Bayard's shirt that was on the bedroom floor before making her way downstairs following the smell of toast and coffee.

"Morning." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Morning Princess." Bayard grinned leaning over the counter and kissing her gently.

"Now it's a very good morning." She teased nicking the piece of jelly covered toast from his hand and taking a bite from it.

"Hey I made you toast you just had to ask!" Bayard teased as she fed the slice back to him, her chewing the bite she'd taken.

"You made me toast?" She asked eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Yeah well I was making myself some and I was going to bring it up for you had you not climbed out of bed before I got the chance." He smiled handing the plate with two halves of jelly covered toast.

"Well thank you the thought counts." She smiled before kissing the tip of his nose and stealing his coffee.

"Ms Ellis you're really in a naughty mood this morning." He laughed rushing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course I am. Aren't I always?" She teased. "Now if you don't mind I am going to take this to the bathroom so I can get ready because I don't want to be late for court."

"I love you." He smiled kissing a trail down her neck.

"Love you too but baby… please … God that's good." She gasped as his hands trailed up her bare thighs.

"Want me to stop?" He asked.

"Uh… God No." She replied as his fingers danced along her outer thigh moving slowly in.

Her head rolled back onto his shoulder and she shivered.

"We won't be late I promise." He smiled taking the plate and coffee from her hand.

"We better not be councillor or Donnelly will have both our asses." She smiled as she turned around to face him.

He lifted her tiny body onto the kitchen counter and leant down to kiss her thighs. She gripped the edge tight as her head fell back and she groaned in anticipation. He spread her legs by her knees and planted a kiss right onto her, feeling the wetness that had gathered for him cover his lips. He pulled away but before he got a chance to lick it away Olivia pulled him to her and kissed him, tasting remnants of herself on him.

"God that's a turn on." He chuckled as Olivia's tongue grazed along his top lip.

"Then you need to do something about that." She teased sliding off the counter but keeping her legs open.

He smiled and pushed towards her while she pushed down his boxer shorts, they hadn't been able to do anything like this since the kids had been born except the very few nights they had for themselves.

"Turn around." He growled into her ear and she smirked at him before doing as she was told.

He slid his hands up her thighs and onto her hips before guiding himself into her. Her knees buckled momentarily with the intrusion but the gasp of pleasure was a sign to Bayard to continue.

"Oh God." She moaned as he slid his hands up to her breasts and pinched at her nipples.

"God Baby, my Liv!" He grunted as he thrust harder and faster.

"Fuck B! Don't stop baby!" She gasped.

Their moans were the only thing that could be heard over the slapping of skin against skin.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Olivia moaned.

"Let go baby, for me let go." He grunted.

As soon as she clamped down on him and her orgasm ripped through her body his followed and he called out her name in pure ecstasy.

* * *

When they left the house an hour and a half later Olivia was munching on a piece of toast.

"Share a car today?" He whispered into her ear as she locked the front door both of them aware of the awaiting photographers.

"My car." She smirked and he smacked her bottom and kissed her hard as she checked the door was actually locked.

"The day you don't take baby Benson to work there's a problem." He replied huskily as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she continued to eat the slice of toast she'd been holding between her teeth.

"Mr and Ms Ellis did you have a good morning?" One reporter shouted as they walked down the steps.

"It's always a good morning." Olivia replied with a giggle.

"Well you've had reporters out here three days in a row, never have we heard those noises echoing from your home…"

Olivia looked at Bayard as he pressed his forehead into her temple hiding his laughter.

"Have you a comment to make?" The reporter asked.

"How about, you're a pathetic slimeball who needs to find something better to do than camp outside our home?" Olivia replied with a look she reserved for perps when she was a cop.

"You heard it here first folks." The reporter chuckled. "Have a good day councillors!" He called as both parties jumped into the Ferrari.

* * *

Casey met Olivia on the top steps of the courthouse and grinned cheekily at her.

"What?" Olivia asked in shock.

"I was listening to station nine this morning on my drive in, the reporter asked if you'd had a good morning?" Casey laughed.

"Oh my God I can't believe they heard us having sex." Olivia groaned and laughed simultaneously.

"Come on we only have two to get through this morning and they're simply 'you found nothing? Then you're a shit cop' so we'll be over by eleven thirty." Casey smirked.

* * *

Casey was right, the last two Detectives who had worked cases that hadn't been solved were over and done with by eleven thirty and when Olivia drove over to the one six her nerves were shot to pieces knowing that this afternoon the case really got underway.

"Hey Councillor." Fin smiled as Olivia walked into the bullpen.

"Hey." Olivia replied as she dropped her bag onto her desk.

"Your Dad is in the office with the kids." Fin said bringing a smile to Olivia's face, any reason to see her kids made her happy.

She walked over to the office and knocked lightly and as soon as she'd opened the door she was greeted by four arms.

"Hey babies!" Olivia smiled kneeling down to accept the toddlers embraces.

"Momma!" They both yelled happily.

"Hi Liv." Don smiled from behind his desk.

"Hi." Olivia replied as she lifted one child onto each hip. "So Dad what are you doing here?"

"Knew you came here every lunch, thought I'd bring the kids along." He explained as Olivia took a seat.

"Cool." She smiled. "Thanks."

"Well I can't stay long I'm in arraignment later and Molly's waiting on the kids." Oliver sighed getting to his feet.

"Ok let me just get kisses off Momma's monsters!" She teased before planting lots of kisses across her kids faces making them laugh hysterically. "You be good for Molly babies." She warned them as they took their grandfathers hands.

"Bye Momma." They chorused before walking out.

Olivia smiled as she watched them go, she wouldn't change anything because of them.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning Liv?" Don asked.

"Better." She replied not wanting to think of the previous day's events. "Court was uneventful, hopefully this afternoon is the day I start winning the case, depending on Elliot's testimony and Bayard's cross of course and make sure Fin is at the court house first thing tomorrow if he's late I will kick his ass."

Cragen chuckled, for the first time since Tremaine was born he could see the Olivia he knew shining through.

"So you feeling better?" He asked and Olivia sighed and sunk into a chair opposite his desk, she didn't want to talk about it but she would to rest his mind.

"Guess you weren't listening to radio channel nine this morning." She laughed. "Casey was."

"No why what was so interesting on channel nine this morning?" Don asked in confusion.

"A sneak preview into my sex life." Olivia laughed and Don did too, as uncomfortable as hearing Olivia mention her sex life he thought it was quite funny that it was broadcast on the state's most gossip filled radio station.

"Wow uh that's interesting." Don sniggered.

"Yeah it was quite entertaining to leave the house with my husband and have someone asking if I had quote a good morning end quote." Olivia chuckled.

"Very interesting morning." Don replied with a grin.

A knock on the door revealing Elliot made Olivia smile.

"Good Morning Liv?" He said cheekily and Olivia groaned. "Clive and Abigail are talking about your morning on TV." He explained.

"Ugh no privacy." Olivia replied shaking her head.

"There are bagels on the conference table." He said. "Enough for everyone." He added looking over at Olivia nervously.

"I won't say no." Olivia replied feeling tightness of hunger in her stomach.

Elliot looked over at Don both of them smiling but Olivia ignored it and went through to the conference room to a grab a Philadelphia bagel and then joined George, Munch and Fin at the TV.

"She looks better." Don commented as he stood beside Elliot in the doorway.

"Must be something to do with her good morning." Elliot smirked before walking off leaving Don to chuckle and feel uncomfortable at the same time.

"So how do you think the case is going so far?" George asked as Olivia wiped a bit of soft cheese from the corner of her lip with the hand that wasn't holding half a bagel.

"Good, actually crap but I'm hoping all that will change with Elliot on the stand this afternoon." Olivia smiled.

"Then you're testifying right?" George asked just as Olivia bit off another tiny piece of bagel.

"Yeah." She replied as soon as she'd swallowed. "I'm looking forward to cross." She chuckled. "Give the reporters more than my morning with my husband to talk about."

"Are you still coming to see me this evening?" George asked.

"Of course." She replied still not looking at him, this situation was awkward but she was trying to go with it anyway.

"Good." George replied.

"I should be heading back to court. Where's Elliot vanished to?" Olivia said as she got to her feet throwing away the rest of the bagel, she couldn't quite manage anymore.

* * *

At the courthouse Olivia was surprised to see a box of chocolates on her table.

"What are these?" She asked picking up the card. "Something to help you relax, B and a kiss." Olivia chuckled. "What's he done lined them with poison?" She asked as she picked up one of the strawberry centred chocolates that she adored.

She put one in her mouth and walked over to where Bayard was sat with his client.

"Liv." He smiled.

"Thanks for the chocolate." She smiled before leaning down to kiss him.

He was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss deepening it just enough to give the reporters behind them something to talk about.

"Glad you like them." He smirked as she pulled away.

"Oh I've told you Mr Ellis that these chocolate could compete with sex." She winked before walking off leaving Bayard to chuckle and shake his head.

As soon as Donnelly was in and seated Olivia stood up confidently as she hid all the nerves that penetrated her veins.

"The people call Detective Elliot Stabler." Olivia called.

Again Olivia sat down and sipped her energy drink as Elliot walked to the stand called out his name and was sworn in. She then stood up and walked to the centre of the floor.

"Good afternoon Detective." She smiled in the same way as she had to all her previous witnesses.

"Good afternoon Councillor." Elliot replied as he adjusted himself in the hard wooden seat.

"Detective Stabler were you the lead detective on the Hannah Andrews case?" Olivia asked.

"I was." Stabler replied quickly.

"How quickly did that case go cold?" Olivia continued even though she knew all the answers.

"Three weeks it was open for." Elliot replied in a relaxed manner, he always could relax when it was the prosecution asking the questions.

"How many suspects did you have?" Olivia asked.

"Four."

"Was the defendant one of them?" Olivia continued.

"Yes."

"How long ago was Hannah Andrews Murdered?" Olivia was asking questions in quick reply to the answers.

"Three years ago. We believe she was the seventh to be killed by the defendant."

"You're the one who solved the case right?" Olivia asked.

"Not exactly." Elliot replied.

Olivia who had been facing the jury frowned and turned to look at him.

"Detective could you explain what you mean by not exactly?" Olivia asked.

"My partner. She's the one who found probable cause for a search warrant on the defendant's house and she's the one who arrested him." Elliot replied with a smirk, he wasn't going to say it was her and make it easier for her.

"Ok so what did you find with the search warrant that gave you the cause for the arrest warrant?" Olivia asked.

"We searched the residence looking for pictures and video retaining to the victim Hannah Andrews, her family and friends reported that she had been stalked and one witnessed the defendant being the stalker." Elliot explained.

"Detective Stabler why wasn't this found the first time around when you were searching for evidence three years ago?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't realise that we had enough for probable cause back then so we didn't even ask the DA for a warrant it wasn't until my partner trained to be a lawyer did she find that there was more than enough evidence for probable cause for a search warrant." Elliot replied his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Ok, so what did you find at the defendant's home?" Olivia asked.

"We found a box of pictures with the victims pictures inside it." Elliot replied.

"This gave you enough for an arrest warrant?"

"It did." Elliot nodded.

"But Detective Stabler you have my wedding photograph in your house, it wouldn't be enough for a search warrant so what was different about these photographs?" Olivia replied and Elliot chuckled.

"My partner found pictures of the body after looking at the time stamp we found that the pictures had been taken during the ME's estimated time of death however the body wasn't found until approximately twelve hours later." Elliot replied.

"People's two your honour." Olivia said knocking a button on the remote control in her hand. "A picture of the body of Hannah Andrews…" Knocking another bottom the picture zoomed into the time frame. "The time on this picture is six forty eight in the evening, the body of Hannah Andrews wasn't found until eight am the next morning correct?" Olivia continued.

"Correct." Elliot nodded.

"And you're sure these pictures are real?" Olivia asked knowing full well they were.

"Yes we had our in house techy scan them to make sure they were real." Elliot replied referring to Morales.

"Ok. So after finding these pictures what happened?" Olivia asked.

"We arrested the defendant at his place of work and brought him back to the station. My partner took herself off the case and that left me to interrogate him with another Detective." Elliot replied.

"Ok so what happened at the interrogation?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, he gave us nothing but our ADA got a search warrant for the murder weapon because of the pictures." Elliot replied.

"Did you find the murder weapon?" Olivia asked.

"We did." Elliot nodded.

"People's three your honour." Olivia was passed a bag by Casey. "The pantyhose used to strangle the defendant."

"Objection how can you be sure that those are the pantyhose used to kill her?" Bayard called.

"My apologies, people's three the pantyhose found at the defendants house with DNA pertaining to the victim Hannah Andrews." Olivia replied. "Detective Stabler what else did you find at the house?"

"We found twenty two other pairs of pantyhose." Elliot sighed, he couldn't get over finding all of the pantyhose in a box except for the one used to kill Hannah which had been in a glass case.

"What happened after you found the pantyhose?" Olivia asked.

"We took them back into the station and began looking for possible MO matches, by cutting the search down to just the pantyhose we slowly put together the case and managed to get DNA from all the pantyhose matching to the twenty two other victims." Elliot explained.

"Ok anything else?" Olivia asked.

"We gained another search warrant to the residence and we found boxes of film and pictures with all of the victims inside them including more pictures from the crime scene with the time stamp of the time of death, we also found diaries detailing each kill from the killers point of view." Elliot explained.

"People's four your honour." Olivia called as Casey passed over a couple of pieces of paper. "Abstracts from the diary belonging to the defendant." She added as she walked towards Elliot. "Detective could you read the highlighted passages?"

"Ok…" Elliot said reaching over and taking the paper from Olivia. "Hannah, my Hannah, always has been and now always will be because I did her and I did her hard. Feeling her wet tight pussy wrapped around my hard shaft sent shivers of pleasure up my spine, she was quite the screamer too, nothing better than a screamer. Once I came I wrapped her pantyhose around her neck and I pulled. I pulled hard and hearing her scratchy breath leave her body made me come again. She gargled, she actually sounded like the cat I strangled when I was twelve." Elliot read it like he was bored which Olivia always liked, it depersonalised it for the witness reading and the last thing anyone who was reading something like that needed was it to feel personal.

"Thank you Detective and the next page please?" Olivia continued as she walked towards the jury.

"Twenty three women, twenty three dead, I fucked seventeen of them, it took a while to be able to face banging them but once I started I couldn't stop. Each woman was completely different, the hookers … they weren't good, none of them will ever be as good as Hannah, she was so good but they were all good in their own way whether from the way they covered my girth or from the way they screamed and struggled when they finally snuffed it." Elliot read.

"Thank you Detective." Olivia said softly, her voice showing how much the words affected her. "Horrifying aren't they?" Olivia asked the jury.

"Objection."

"Withdrawn." Olivia replied. "Detective Stabler what else did you find in the defendant's house?" Olivia asked as he handed her the papers.

"An audio tape." Elliot replied.

"People's four." Olivia said as she walked to Casey who handed her a tape player. "I will warn you what you are about to hear is slightly disturbing." She added as she pressed play on the tape.

"Oh my God Hannah… God you're so tight … Mmm I love the way your pussy covers me, I filled you bitch… fuck so good…" As the tape continued Olivia scanned the jury who all looked as sick as she felt hearing a man masturbating about a person he'd raped and killed. "… mmm so good… Hannah… why turn me down Hannah I was perfect for you… you should have been able to tell the second I penetrated you… when I banged hard into you, I know you love it… fuck ohhh my God…. Mmmm… God Hannah I'm coming… Jesus… fuck I'm coming…" The tape finished with the sound of Hammer's coming which sickened everyone even Bayard found it difficult to hide his disgust.

"Is that the tape you found Detective?" Olivia asked weakly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"It sounds like the defendant masturbating about Hannah Andrews." Elliot replied firmly.

"Detective Stabler where there any other tapes?" Olivia asked.

"A video tape." Elliot replied.

"People's five your honour and we're not cruel enough to make anyone watch it." She added.

"Objection."

"Withdrawn. Detective Stabler what is on this tape?" She asked as Casey handed the black cassette.

"The defendant masturbating to pictures of Hannah Andrews." Elliot replied quickly.

"No more questions." Olivia replied going to take her seat.

Bayard stood up and quickly buttoned up his jacket as he walked over to the witness stand. Olivia sat back in her chair and popped a chocolate into her mouth ready to object if necessary but ready to enjoy the show otherwise.

"Detective Stabler when you reopened this case or were looking over it to fill boredom because of quiet time at SVU were you still the lead Detective?" Bayard asked.

"Of course I was I never removed myself." Elliot replied with a frown.

"Ok the pictures found the second time round, how come you didn't find them the first time around?" Bayard asked.

"Because they were in the basement, the ones on Hannah Andrews were in the bedroom and because the warrant only covered pictures or tapes we didn't find it necessary to search the rest of the house." Elliot replied.

"Or they could have been planted."

"Objection!" Olivia called.

"Withdrawn." Bayard brushed it off. "Detective who found the pictures?"

"My partner." Elliot replied glancing over at Olivia.

"Who found that the time on the pictures were the ME's approximate time of death?" Bayard asked and Olivia sat upright as she saw where this was going.

"My partner." Elliot replied with a frown.

"And who walked into the work place of the defendant and slapped cuffs onto him?" Bayard asked.

"My partner."

"How well do you know your partner Detective?"

"Objection relevance!" Olivia called her temper rising.

"Sustained." Donnelly called.

"Detective Stabler would your partner plant evidence?"

"Objection!" Olivia yelled jumping to her feet.

"Sustained Mr Ellis find another way or drop it." Liz Donnelly called.

"Is it possible that your partner could have planted the evidence without your knowledge?" Bayard asked and Olivia gripped the table tight as she listened to her husband accuse her of planting evidence, she knew it wasn't personal but it damn felt like it.

"No, I worked with my partner for ten years, there is no way that she would ever plant evidence." Elliot replied his own temper rising for Olivia, he would defend her to the end of the earth whether it was against her husband or a perp, he had her back.

"The pantyhose you found at the house, how do you know they were used to strangle the victims?" Bayard asked.

"I don't …"

"I'll rephrase, what is the DNA that was found on them?" Bayard asked.

"Skin cells." Elliot replied.

"And is it possible that the skin cells trapped in the hose was from just wearing them?"

"I'm not sure I can reply to that you'd have to ask the expert." Elliot replied.

"In your opinion…"

"Objection!" Olivia called. "The witness has already stated he can't know because he isn't an expert."

"She's right Councillor, sustained." Donnelly replied.

"No more questions for this witness." Bayard replied going to sit down.

"Redirect your Honour?" Olivia asked getting to her feet.

"Take it away councillor." Donnelly replied knowing that Olivia was rattled.

"Detective have you or your partner ever been subject to fixing evidence?" Olivia asked.

"No." Elliot replied.

"No more questions." Olivia replied.

"You may step down Detective Stabler." Donnelly said.

Olivia took a deep breath as Elliot left the stand and took a seat in the gallery, she knew Casey would be calling her to the stand now.

"The people call Detective or ADA Olivia Ellis." Casey called and a gasp echoed through the courtroom.

Olivia winked at her friend and second chair before getting up and going to the stand.

"Raise your right hand." The court officer said.

"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God." Olivia said before sitting down.

"State your name for the record and spell out your surname." The Officer said.

"Olivia Ellis, E-L-L-I-S." She said as Casey walked up to her.

"Ms Ellis you were the Detective who found probable cause for a warrant, how?" Casey asked.

"Well three years ago I didn't know what probable cause actually meant, not the specifics when I came back from maternity leave I was sat looking at the case with my partner Elliot Stabler, I was looking at it… in a way through a lawyer's eye, I was specifically looking for probable cause to find which of the four suspects was our killer." Olivia replied calmly.

"And you saw that you had a statement saying that Hannah Andrews was stalked by the defendant?"

"Yes." Olivia replied. "I saw this and approached yourself for a warrant."

"Where in the bedroom was the box of photographs?" Casey asked.

"Behind the door." Olivia replied. "It was right behind the bedroom door as soon as I opened it I found the box, I lifted up the first photo saw our victim and called over my partner."

"Then what?"

"We took the pictures back to the precinct." Olivia replied.

"Ok then what made you take yourself off the case?" Casey asked walking towards the jury bench.

"Conflict of interest my husband was defending the guy." She replied without looking over at Bayard.

"But then you became the prosecutor." Casey noted.

"Conflict of interest doesn't work the same with me being the prosecutor as to me being the Detective." Olivia explained. "I took myself off the case as soon as Mr Ellis decided to be the defender so that I wouldn't be accused of tampering with evidence to get one up on my husband."

"Thank You Ms Ellis, no more questions." Casey smiled before going to sit down.

Bayard stood up and braced herself for her husband's questions.

"How long have we been married?"

"Objection!" Both Olivia and Casey called.

"Ms Ellis, you can't object from the stand leave that to your co-counsel." Donnelly smiled. "Mr Ellis?"

"It is relevant your honour, I'll get there in a second." Bayard explained.

"Ok but tread carefully and stay on topic. Answer the question councillor." Donnelly said.

"Four years tomorrow." Olivia replied with a sigh.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" Bayard asked.

"Of course I do, I couldn't even drink because I was pregnant with our daughter so I remember it all." Olivia replied firmly.

"Does it surprise you to know that Mr Hammers was a guest at our wedding?" Bayard asked.

"No because everyone in your office was, Mr Hammers was with you at your old office." Olivia replied with a shrug.

"So you've known Mr Hammers for nearly four years, you greeted him at the door at our wedding."

"Does it surprise you to hear that I don't remember everyone who came to our wedding we had nearly two hundred guests at the evening do." Olivia replied. "I know as a cop I have a good memory but someone I said hello to and shook their hands isn't something I commit to my memory if anything I was too busy admiring my new husband and the ring on my finger." Olivia held her hand up showing three rings engagement, wedding and eternity bands.

"You don't like defence attorney's do you Ms Ellis?"

"That's irrelevant and I married one so I obviously don't have a problem with them." Olivia snapped, Bayard was going numerous ways to try and rattle her and lose her credibility.

"Ms Ellis there are a lot of rumours surrounding your mental health…" Olivia glanced at Donnelly as Bayard spoke. "Is it true to say you have had mental health issues for the past six months?"

"Objection!" Casey called.

"Your point councillor?" Donnelly asked knowing that there was a possibility she'd have to overrule.

"The state of the witnesses mental health during the time she was investigating." Bayard replied.

Donnelly looked over to Olivia almost apologetically.

"Overruled."

"Possibly no date has been put on it Bayard and you know that." Olivia snapped she was furious that Bayard would make her discuss this in open court.

"Isn't it true that your mental health issues could have impaired your judgement while investigating this crime?"

"Can you stop calling it mental health issues you make me sound like a crackpot?" Olivia yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry do you have a name for the issues?" Bayard asked knowing he couldn't say it out loud without breaking privilege.

"Wow nice time to hide behind privilege B." Olivia replied.

Donnelly knew she should have said something but she couldn't bring herself to stop it, this was entertaining.

"I don't want to end up in a cell or with divorce papers because I broke it." Bayard replied. "So are you going to answer the questions or not Princess?"

"Fine!" She snapped. "I have depression and no, it does not affect my ability to do my job, it didn't affect my ability as a Detective and you know that you're just trying to get your scumbag of a client off."

Bayard took a deep breath so he wouldn't shout back at her even though he badly wanted to.

"_Detective_ Ellis do you think your judgment was clouded by the fact you'd seen this man before and somewhere in your mind you thought that made him guilty?"

"That question doesn't even make sense Bayard and are you just angling for me to ask for a divorce?" Olivia hissed leaning forwards towards her husband.

"Why do you want a divorce?" Bayard asked her.

"Of course I don't but this show your pulling is just for the reporters B, I know you we've been together five years already married for four so don't think your games work on me." She hissed.

"Ok councillor's enough we're not in civil court." Donnelly said knowing that tears or blood would spill if she didn't cut this out.

"No more questions for this witness your honour." Bayard sighed and he looked at Olivia and winked at her and she couldn't hide the smile that played on her lips.

"Redirect?" Casey asked getting to her feet and Donnelly gave her a nod.

"Detective or Ms Ellis seeing as Mr Ellis brought up your marriage tell us why you don't remember the people at your wedding?"

"Objection."

"Defence opened the door your honour." Casey replied.

"Overruled." Donnelly shrugged to Bayard.

"My wedding day was one of the four best days of life, the other three are the days my children were born." Olivia replied with a smile. "When Bayard and I were stood meeting and greeting I was stood with one of his arms around me and I was just basking in that, I greeted nearly a hundred people, I could maybe tell you about twenty names because a lot of them were Bayard's friends who I may have met once or twice in the past." Olivia replied.

"Thank you no more questions." Casey said.

"You may step down Ms Ellis." Donnelly smiled. "We will break for the day and reconvene at nine am." Donnelly added as Olivia slumped into her chair.

"I think I'm gonna slip out the back." Olivia chuckled as Bayard came over.

"You know I was just trying…"

"I know B, it was work." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Good, I never wanna lose you Princess." He smiled before leaning down to kiss her knowing to well that the reporters were still in the room.

"I love you." Olivia smiled when he pulled away.

"I love you too, see you later." He replied before walking off.

"Jesus." Casey laughed. "I thought you were really fighting."

"We were but like he said on that first morning Ms Ellis the lawyer is in court not Mrs Ellis is wife." Olivia replied before popping a chocolate into her mouth.

"You enjoying those?" Casey laughed as she nicked one.

"God yes, since I left the restaurant last night I got my appetite back a little, I mean I don't think I could eat a full meal yet apparently my stomach has shrunk and won't hold as much food but I had some toast for breakfast and then enjoyed a bagel for lunch and I am hoping to maybe cook some past tonight, I'm really craving pasta. But first, I have a session with Huang to get to so I'll see you tomorrow, we have Fin, O'Halloran and I don't think I'll call Munch and then Melinda which will take all day if not more by moving into Monday and then we have Morales and Huang and we're done so I am guessing Tuesday morning defence witnesses." Olivia smiled.

"Ugh I can't believe tomorrow is day five of this case!" Casey replied.

"Neither can I it has gone way to fast." Olivia noted.

* * *

Olivia arrived at Huang's office still feeling happy from the day she had. George smiled when he saw the glow and colour in her cheeks.

"Someone seems happy." George noted.

"Someone is happy." Olivia shrugged handing him a coffee, she'd been craving a coffee since she'd finished on the stand and she couldn't help herself from going to get a tall skinny latte.

"What's making you happy?" George asked as Olivia took the armchair.

"What isn't?" She replied and George realised she was getting her spunk back too.

"Ok tell me how today went." George said knowing he had to get something from her.

Olivia smiled.

"Ok well after a nice evening…"

"Tell me about that first." George interrupted.

"Ok after leaving the restaurant Bayard and I went home, we made coffee and grabbed the cookie jar and cuddled up on the couch and talked, then … we were… intimate and then we went to bed." Olivia smiled.

"Did you eat any of the cookies?"

"Yeah apparently I ate four, Bayard was counting." Olivia replied with a slight chuckle, being humorous about it made it easier to deal with.

"So other than half a Philly bagel what else did you eat today?" George asked.

"One slice of toast with strawberry jelly and half a box of strawberry crème filled chocolate that Bayard gave me after lunch in court." Olivia replied.

"I thought I saw you chewing at something when Bayard was questioning Elliot." Huang replied with a smirk.

"God you were watching me that closely?" Olivia chuckled. "I don't know what it is George and I'm not saying I'm cured or anything but today I just feel a lot better, yes I'm snappy and cranky and … I don't know after last night and then this morning and…"

"What happened this morning?" George asked.

Olivia blushed, she didn't mind telling people she had sex but getting into the intimate secrets was another thing completely.

"Go on." George encouraged.

"I don't know how to put it." Olivia shrugged.

"I don't need details Liv." George chuckled guessing where this was going.

"Fine, Bayard and I had sex in the kitchen, didn't you hear on the telly that I had a 'Good Morning'?" She air quoted with her fingers.

"I wasn't listening much." He shrugged. "So your sexual appetite is back?"

"It's better I wouldn't say it's back." Olivia replied laughing, this was embarrassing.

"That's good." George replied. "You know sometimes after trauma like you suffered when you collapsed yesterday it can really bring people to their senses."

"Good." Olivia replied shrugging. "I don't want to think of what could have happened George, but when I woke up in the hospital I thought of my babies. What would Latisha, Tyrell and Tremaine do if anything were to happen to me because of my own idiocy. I couldn't do it to them George." She said sincerely.

"I'm pleased to hear it now seeing as you brought it up we do need to talk about what happened yesterday." George said and Olivia sighed and sunk back into the chair. "Why don't we go over to the couch?" He suggested knowing sometimes Olivia was far more open when she was lying down and relaxed.

"Sure." Olivia shrugged before quickly transitioning from one place to the other.

"So tell me yesterday, when you took the pills, what was going through your mind?" He asked her softly.

She sighed and closed her eyes, preferring the darkness of her closed lids to the bright office light.

"I thought I needed to take them to get better." She replied.

"You took four Liv, I told you to only take two." George said gently.

"I took two before I left the house." Olivia replied shrugging. "Then took another two at lunch, I didn't take them all together and I didn't try to overdose on them."

"Ok so why did you take them Liv?" George asked.

"I just wanted to feel better." She said her voice cracking as she spoke.

"That's ok Olivia. Don't feel bad about wanting to feel better, really I should have maybe warned you better about the pills…"

"I should have known better don't blame yourself." She snapped looking at him.

"Ok." He replied giving her a gentle smile that he used on young children and the severely mentally ill.

"Are we done?" Olivia finally asked after a few moments silence.

"I'm just thinking what to ask you next." George replied and Olivia pushed herself to sitting and swung her legs around to the side to look at him.

"George me being your patient…it's a problem isn't it?" She asked.

"No Liv…"

"Don't lie to me George, if you want me to see another shrink I will." Olivia told him carefully.

"No I don't want you to do that, it's just a little bit harder treating one of the people you consider family." He replied honestly, he knew better than to lie to her.

"I can see someone else George." Olivia told him.

"I don't want you to Liv, I'm happy to be trying to help you." George replied reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You are helping me George, more than you know." Olivia replied with a smile. "I'm getting somewhere aren't I?"

"Yeah Liv, you are."


	17. Chapter 17

**I'll be honest and say I am not happy with some of this chapter but I've made you all wait long enough I think!**

"Wakey Wakey sunshine." Bayard whispered into his wife's ear.

"Morning already?" She groaned rolling onto her back.

"Not quite it's only five am but because it's our anniversary and Don has the kids I thought you and I could have a nice morning." He smiled and Olivia grinned cheekily.

"You did huh?" She asked as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Oh God." She moaned as his hand traced down her naked body.

"Happy Anniversary baby." He smiled as he pulled her onto him.

"Happy Anniversary." She smiled back as she straddled him before pressing her lips down to his.

"I love you Princess." He grinned.

"I love you too." She smiled. "Now how about we make this a very happy anniversary?" She teased slowly rubbing her wet centre against his hardened member.

"That was the plan baby." He replied as she rose up and grabbed hold of his member with her hand.

"Oh so you planned on having sex with me this morning?" Olivia asked cheekily as she guided the member inside her till she covered him completely.

"Nope." He replied before flipping them both over so he was on top. "I planned on making love to you this morning."

"Oh God!" She groaned as he started to move inside of her.

"No baby oh Bayard." He replied making her laugh softly as she snaked her hands around his neck.

"God it's been too long since you and I were like this." She stuttered through a moan as he increased his speed and pressure.

"Fuck B!" She groaned grabbing onto the headboard behind her as she neared her climax.

"Come on Liv." He grunted and she did making him climax too.

"So what do you say we go out to breakfast?" He asked rolling onto his back pulling her on top of him.

"That would be nice." She replied before kissing him heavily.

"Then let's get ready to go." He grinned and they both groaned as she climbed off him.

* * *

At seven am they both exited the house to greet the reporters and head out to breakfast.

"Happy fourth anniversary guys." The reporter Olivia knew now to be called John Bailey who reported on their 'good morning' the previous day smiled handing over a bouquet of roses and a card.

"Uh Thanks." Olivia replied looking confused but smiling nonetheless.

"Happy Anniversary Mr and Mrs Ellis." Many people called handing cards over to the couple.

"Happy Anniversary councillors any big plans?" Another reporter called as he handed over another bouquet to Olivia and a card to Bayard.

"Uh that would be spoiling the surprise." Bayard winked as he opened the driver side door of the Ferrari for Olivia.

"You gonna surprise her then?" He asked shoving the microphone under Bayard's nose.

"If I said then it wouldn't be a surprise, let's just say that we're both looking forward to two days without this case hanging over our heads." Bayard replied running round to the passenger side door so they could go to breakfast.

* * *

At the restaurant they sat by the window both grinning and glowing from their morning activities.

"So you're gonna surprise me?" Olivia asked as their coffee was placed in front of them.

"Well I'm not going to spoil it Liv so don't even try it." Bayard laughed. "Now then Mrs Ellis what would you like for breakfast?"

"Crumpets." Olivia replied without even looking at the menu as she linked her left hand with Bayard's left hand, the sun through the window bouncing on their rings.

"Crumpets it is." Bayard replied. "I think I'll have some bacon."

Once the orders were put in they acted more like a newly dating couple than a four year married couple.

"So what do you make of those reporters this morning?" Olivia asked as soon as breakfast arrived and they stopped playing footsie like teenagers.

"What the flowers, teddy bears and cards?" Bayard asked laughing. "I don't know hoping for an exclusive, remember you're a public figure now."

"Yeah and I wasn't before? Never seen the heading Special Victim Special Cop?" Olivia teased, it was one of her favourite headings, or at least one of the most memorable ones.

"It's a bit different now." Bayard laughed. "And I have that heading framed in my office, it was after we married." He laughed softly.

"I've been thinking…" Olivia said holding Bayard's hand a little tighter.

"Thinking what Honey tell me." Bayard encouraged giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I think if I win this case… if I win which right now it could go either way but if I do I'm going to… Bayard I'm going to turn my gun in."

"If that's what you want to do I'm right behind you but why?" Bayard asked.

"I know I haven't really been myself these past few weeks B but no late night phone calls to go to see victims, less victims, more action in some ways and … it's safer Bayard, I can go to work and not worry about my life being at risk, not have to kiss my kids goodbye every morning knowing that if anything happens they will know the last thing I did was kiss them goodbye." Olivia replied.

"Then if that's what you want to do I'll support you Liv, but it's a decision you had to make on your own, no one could play your hand or you'd rebel or regret the decision." Bayard smiled.

"Best thing is if I ever want to go back to policing Don will always have an opening for me." Olivia replied with a smirk.

* * *

Olivia and Bayard split up at the steps of the courthouse, Olivia rushing to meet Casey and Bayard to meet his client.

"Good morning?" Casey asked with a smirk as Olivia carried through more cards and flowers she'd been handed by reporters on the way up the steps.

"Yeah seems like the paps of Manhattan want to wish us a happy four year anniversary." Olivia chuckled as they made their way to the court room.

"Aww it's sweet!" Casey smiled holding the gate open.

"I think it's hilarious, since this case started the paps have hung around our home making life difficult but then they still give us flowers and teddy bears for our anniversary." Olivia smiled as she took her seat.

"So how was your anniversary morning with Mr Defence attorney?" Casey teased as Olivia began to open some of the cards.

"He woke me up for anniversary sex at five." Olivia chuckled. "Then we had a bath together and then we went out for breakfast." Olivia smiled. "You could have some fun and open some of these cards, they have some funny messages listen to this. You've made it four years with the way this case is going you won't make it to five so enjoy while it lasts, channel three news. I mean seriously, they have a lot of hope for my marriage."

"Ok here's a good one Liv." Casey smiled as soon as she'd opened a card. "Congratulations, who thought you'd make it a week into the trial with your marriage intact, enjoy your day. Fox news."

"They're so funny!" Olivia chuckled as she went to open another.

"Ms Olivia Ellis?"

Olivia turned to see a delivery man hiding behind a very large bouquet of flowers, red roses, white roses and a variety of blue exotic flowers.

"Yes that's me." Olivia replied.

"Please sign." He handed her a clipboard and placed the already based flowers down on the floor as there was no room on the table.

"Thank you." Olivia replied grabbing the card, she already knew they were from because she recognised the bouquet.

"My wife, happy fourth anniversary, you and me, tonight at the Waldorf, I'll meet you there at eight." Olivia read to Casey.

"Oh my God that's so cute!" She exclaimed a little too loudly.

"They're a combination of the three bouquets he bought me when we started dating." Olivia smiled. "He's bought them every anniversary so far, I didn't think he'd remember." Olivia smiled just as Bayard and his client walked in. "I think I should go thank my husband."

Olivia skipped over to the defence table and picked Bayard up by his tie and crashed her lips into his. Bayard chuckled into her mouth as he kissed her back.

"Thank you, I love them!" She smiled when they broke off.

"I knew you would. So tonight? You and me? The Waldorf? Eight O'Clock?"

"Oh yes." She replied.

"Good because I have us a room and your second chair is taking the kids." Bayard grinned before kissing her again unaware that the call for everyone to rise had been announced until Olivia felt Casey grab the back of her suit jacket and pull her back to the prosecuting table.

"Sit." Liz said. "First of all may I say happy anniversary Mr and Ms Ellis, just get that out of the way first oh and Ms Ellis might be an idea to take the flowers, somewhere at the recess?"

"Yes your Honour, my apologies they were a surprise." Olivia smiled as she put the bouquets from the reporters onto the floor beside the bouquet from Bayard.

"People call your first witness of the day!" Liz smiled, she could see that Olivia seemed happier and she was almost glowing this morning which made her happier.

"The people call Detective Odafin Tutuola." Olivia said before sitting back down.

"You think Bayard will go easy on you today because he's planning on getting laid tonight?" Casey teased quietly into her ear as Fin was sworn in.

"Detective Tutuola were you in the interrogation of the defendant?" Olivia asked.

"If you can call it that." Fin shrugged, he was so laid back on the stand it annoyed Olivia.

"Could you elaborate?" Olivia asked trying not to show him that she was mad.

"Yeah three questions were asked before the defence attorney told the client to shut up and then you burst into the room telling him about the search warrant, that was it." Fin replied calmly.

"Ok, Did you help in the search of the house?" Olivia asked.

"No I stayed with another Detective at the precinct while Detective Stabler with CSU went back to the house."

Olivia frowned she was sure that she'd read he was at the address with Elliot.

"Ok uh, no more questions." Olivia shrugged.

"No questions." Bayard replied as Olivia saw her phone vibrate on the desk.

_Elliot – Found your officer._

"Judge can we call an extremely early recess?" Olivia asked looking up from her cell phone.

"Ms Ellis?"

"May we approach?" Olivia asked and Donnelly signalled them over with her finger. "Judge Donnelly I have just been informed of the location of a witness I have been trying to subpoena for the past three days since his name came into light, please? I am asking for time to see if this witness is valid."

"Judge my client is entitled to a speedy trial and we'd just like to get this done with, this witness isn't even on the list." Bayard replied.

"Please? Your Honour we didn't even know about him till three days and it's taken this long for me to find him and he could have a detrimental effect on this trial." Olivia pleaded.

"I'm going to allow it. I'll give you two hours Olivia don't screw this up." Donnelly said. "Step back. We're having a two hour recess." Donnelly smacked her gavel.

"Let's go." Olivia said hurriedly to Casey.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the one six Elliot lead them into the interrogation room where Officer James Henry was sat waiting for them.

"Officer." Olivia smiled going into the room. "Did you enjoy your family vacation?"

"Uh yeah, what is this about Detective?" He asked, he knew Olivia even if she didn't know him, he was an officer at the one six.

"It's ADA now Officer and I have been trying to subpoena you for three days." Olivia explained. "Now about a year and a half ago a Mr Rover called saying he could identify the man he had seen commit a murder six months before, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh No." He replied shakily, Olivia could see the officer was scared.

"Ok, it was defence attorney Jordan Hammers, the man had spotted him on the front of a newspaper and said it was a man he'd seen kill a prostitute." Olivia replied and she saw the light go on behind the officer's eyes, he knew now what she was talking about.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"Good, now you're coming back to the courtroom with me and I am calling you to testify that really happened." Olivia informed him.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Good then I'll save all my questions for the stand, now El seeing as we have another hour before we're due back in court a coffee would be nice." Olivia smiled cheekily at her ex-partner.

"Yeah come on I'll make you and Casey a coffee." He replied and they left the room.

Olivia and Casey walked into the bullpen and straight over to the TV where Munch, George and Don were sitting.

"You know I love how confused these reporters are that you've skipped out on them." Don chuckled.

"Yeah well I have had enough of reporters for one morning." Olivia replied laughing.

"Oh Liv happy anniversary." He smiled pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Olivia looked at him strangely.

"Don?" She asked.

"Open it and you'll find out what it is." Don replied grinning.

Olivia did as she was told and smiled before wrapping her arms around her 'Uncle' happily.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What is it?" Casey asked intrigued.

"Tickets for me, Bayard and the kids to go watch Mary Poppins on Broadway tomorrow." Olivia smiled. "Bayard and I had been talking about going."

"Well I usually just get some flowers or chocolates but these past few weeks have been tough." Don smiled as Elliot handed Olivia a coffee.

"Yeah plus the reporters have been throwing flowers at us left right and centre I'm just glad they don't know it's here I'm sneaking off to and have left this place alone, it's become my little escape from them." Olivia smiled. "I mean they're camping outside my house!"

"The joy of working such a case." Don laughed.

* * *

Back at the court house Olivia quickly filled Bayard in on the witness so they wouldn't end up in Chambers with him trying to get the witness thrown out, once Olivia told him everything such as why they hadn't found him for three days and why they didn't know about him in the first place Bayard realised he would have to relent and let this one in.

"The people call Officer James Henry." Olivia called.

The officer looked like he was about to be physically sick as he walked to the witness box, his voice shook when he was sworn in and Olivia couldn't help but remember her own first time on the witness stand, it was never easy but it became easier with time.

"Officer were you called to the Rover residence at some point about a year and a half ago?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Could you tell the court why?"

"Mr Rover had been a witness in a murder six months previous and he called to say he had seen the murderer, I was dispatched to the residence and told to take a statement. The guy, uh, Mr Rover showed me a newspaper with a picture of the defendant in it and said he was sure it was the guy. After I questioned him further it went from one hundred percent sure to ninety eight percent sure."

"Did you accuse Mr Rover of being a quote Crackpot?" Olivia asked.

"No, I asked him if there was any way he could be mistake because the guy he was saying was the killer was a very well-known and well respected defence attorney and he would have to be certain with no doubt at all that he was the killer then Mr Rover said he wasn't as sure now and looked at the picture and said it was very possible that he was mistaken."

"You didn't think of taking the information back to the Detectives and asking their opinion? Asking them if they thought the claim was legit?"

"I didn't want them to waste their time, I really thought he was mistaken but I am guessing now he wasn't." He replied shaking his head.

"Objection calls for a conclusion." Bayard called softly.

"Sustained the jury will disregard the last statement." Donnelly said.

"No more questions for this witness." Olivia said before going to sit down.

"No questions for this witness." Bayard said from his seat not even moving an inch.

"You may step down officer. People?"

"The people call Doctor Melinda Warner." Olivia said getting pretty excited for this witness, this was make or break for their case in proving the defendant's guilt and then Huang to prove his sanity and she would be done.

Again Olivia had to wait for the witness to be sworn in before she could start asking the questions she had.

"Doctor Warner how did you become involved in this case?" Olivia asked.

"I was tested the DNA on the pantyhose."

"All twenty three?"

"Yes."

"People's thirteen to thirty six your honour." Olivia said. "The pantyhose that were found at the defendant's residence." She held up just a couple of the bags in each hand. "Doctor Warner what did you find on these pantyhose?"

"DNA pertaining to all twenty three victims, we could identify which hose belonged to which woman." Warner replied.

"How did you get the DNA sample?" Olivia asked.

"Using touch DNA." Warner replied. "Touch DNA is where you lift the evidence in this case the skin cells from the fabric either by scrapping it off or using a tape pressed to the fabric then lifted and then it's analysed in the same way as semen or blood."

"The skin cells found on these hoses, is it possible that they were there just from wearing them?" Olivia asked.

"No." Warner said firmly. "The amount of skin cells we managed to lift from these proved that they had been wrapped around the skin in some way and pulled picking up much more than the average wearer would, the amount of skin cells that would be on the average wearer would not be enough to collect a DNA sample."

"So to what certainty can you say that these hose were wrapped around the skin of the victims and pulled?" Olivia asked.

"Well either they were wrapped and pulled or rubbed very hard against the skin of the victims." Melinda replied.

"Thank you no more questions." Olivia replied going to sit down.

Bayard quickly got up and walked over to Melinda.

"Other than the Victims DNA did you find anyone elses on the hose?" Bayard asked quickly.

"No I didn't." She replied.

"So the only thing you know for certain is that the hose came into contact with the victims skin?" Bayard pushed.

"Yes."

"Did you examine the bodies?" Bayard asked.

"All twenty three." Melinda replied and Olivia kicked herself for thinking he wouldn't bother bringing that up.

"And to what degree of certainty can you say the victims were strangled with panty hose?"

"One hundred percent had the hose been presented at the same time as the body I could have matched the fabric found on the victims necks to the garment but as time has passed the fabric pieces from the victims had become degraded." Warner replied.

"No more questions." Bayard replied hiding well that he was annoyed with himself for thinking there was a reason Olivia left out the bodies.

"You may step down. We'll break here for lunch and return in one hour."

Olivia let out a breath as she realised she only had one witness left to go, the one witness that would prove the defendant's guilt.

"Lunch?" Casey asked.

"Yeah with only an hour today I really can't be bothered going to the one six, maybe we could pop by my place and drop off all these flowers." Olivia smiled.

* * *

When they arrived outside Olivia's house they saw many bouquets of flowers lining the steps and when she pushed open the front door they found a pile of cards that had been pushed through the letter box.

"Ugh I think Bayard and I should really address the press after court and thank them." Olivia said as she and Casey bent down to pick up as many of the cards as they could.

"Might be an idea, I mean they know you can't talk about the case so they'd be just grateful for you to say something to them." Casey shrugged before following Olivia down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Olivia asked as she ran the water.

"Sounds good." Casey smiled as Olivia went into the freezer to look for some food.

"Frozen pizza?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Casey nodded, she would have said yes to anything Olivia suggested just because she wanted to see her friend eat something.

"Then I need to find what I'm going to wear for B tonight." Olivia smiled. "Thanks for taking the kids Casey."

"Hey no problem, it's been a while since they stayed at my place anyway." She shrugged, she had no objections to having Olivia's kids staying with her.

* * *

That afternoon Olivia called George Huang to the stand knowing that this was her last shot at making her case.

"Doctor Huang, you talked with Mr Hammers after his arrest did you not?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." George replied.

"And what is your expert opinion on the defence?" Olivia continued knowing she had to tread carefully.

"It's bogus." Huang replied. "Mr Hammers is as sane as you or I Ms Ellis…" Olivia ignored the sniggers that echoed around the courtroom at that comment. "… He has a predisposition to violence stemming from years of childhood abuse however so do many and they don't go out and commit mass murder." Huang explained.

"Is there anything in his past that could indicate to a reason he would commit these heinous crimes?" Olivia asked in an understanding manner as if the answer Huang could give would change her opinion on Hammers but it wouldn't.

"No." Huang replied simply. "From my conversations with him I couldn't see any signs of a mental illness even though I would say he was a compulsive liar, every word out of his mouth was a lie."

"How did you know he was lying?" Olivia pushed.

"I'm trained to listen and take in what is said, almost see through it. He was just telling me what he thought would get him not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect." Huang explained.

"Thank you Doctor." Olivia nodded her head politely. "No more questions for this witness."

As Olivia sat down George braced himself for Bayard Ellis' questions.

"How many patients do you see?" Bayard asked.

"Objection, relevance." Olivia called.

"I'm merely trying to figure out how Doctor Huang can be so certain about my client's mind." Bayard explained.

"Rephrase that question Councillor." Donnelly replied.

"Fine, how many patients do you see on a weekly basis?" Bayard asked turning back to Huang.

"I don't have patients Councillor I have clients and currently I only see one client on a weekly basis." George replied without glancing over to Olivia who had blushed scarlet.

Bayard had to think for a moment because he would have to change his line of questioning now. He had been sure that Huang had many 'clients' and that he would be able to tell the doctor he had gotten 'confused' or been 'stressed'.

"So you're not a popular Doctor then…"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn." Bayard called hurriedly, he knew he'd overstepped his mark here. "No more questions for this witness."

"You may step down Doctor." Donnelly said knowing that in ten minutes her weekend started.

"The people rest your honour." Olivia smiled knowing now there was little left for her to do, just crack the two witnesses that Bayard had lined up.

"Then we will end here and reconvene nine am on Monday." Donnelly smacked her gavel and the courtroom became alive with chatter and movement, Olivia looked over at Bayard and smiled, tonight they got to be just husband and wife for the first time in a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

That evening Olivia walked into the Waldorf hotel in a red strapless dress that clung to every inch of her figure until it stopped above the knees. The back was bare except for three diamanté straps holding it in place and sparkled as she walked with a silver clutch in her hand and her overnight bag in the other.

She met Bayard in the foyer and handed her bag to a bell boy and giving the boy a hearty tip with their room number. He then led Olivia into the dining area where they were shown to a table.

After eating and talking about everything but work Bayard led her out into the foyer.

"I have another surprise for you." He smiled before pulling off his jacket and putting it on her. "We have to go outside."

Twenty minutes later and the cab pulled up to their destination. Olivia chuckled as Bayard pulled her out of the cab.

"B!" She giggled. "I'm really not dressed for this!"

"Come on, coming here was our first proper date." He told her. "Remember the picture? The one that creepy stalker took of us?"

Olivia laughed and nodded. They had been ice skating together a lot, a reminder to both of them of their first real date. Once they hired skates Olivia and Bayard stepped onto the ice hand in hand and skated slowly.

"I've missed you." Bayard said as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"I've missed this you, you've not been yourself Liv but now… now this is more the real you." He explained and she turned around so she was facing him and took his hands into her own.

"I'm sorry." She told him and he went to interrupt but she stopped him. "I know it isn't my fault but I'm still sorry, none of this has been easy for either of us but we'll get there B, we'll get the old us back it's just going to take some more time, I'm still seeing George and once this case is over we'll be more ourselves again B and Liv not Mr and Ms Ellis lawyers." She laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"I love you Liv." He said and he pushed her slowly towards the centre of the rink. "Remember the first time we came here and I chased you and right here I caught you in my arms and that freak took a picture, the picture we have on our wall because the picture symbolises the start of you and me." He said before dropping to one knee in the centre of the ring. "Olivia Ellis, you're my wife and the love of my life, you and our three beautiful children mean everything to me, we're already married but I want to ask you…" He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long thin box. "If you'll marry me again, when all this is over Mrs Ellis I want you and I to renew our wedding vows, in front of our friends and family to show them that this bump in the road was just that, a bump and we're coming out of it stronger than ever. Mrs Ellis marry me again?" he opened the box to reveal a golden necklace with a love heart shaped pendant.

Olivia smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"God yes B! Yes I'll marry you again!" She grinned before dropping into his arms not caring about the freezing cold ice against her bare knees. "I love you Mr Ellis."

"I love you too Mrs Ellis." He replied pulling the necklace out of the box and he stood up and pulled her up to clasp the chain around the neck.

"It's engraved." He told her as he clasped it shut her fingers dancing along the solid gold heart. "It's says 'My Princess, My Everything.' On the front and on the back it says Bayard with three x's to symbolise our children."

Olivia turned to face him and kissed him hard as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you so much." She told him.

"I know, I love you too." He replied before pulling her into a firm and loving kiss that made her melt.

Neither one of them knew that a few members of the New York press had been following them and that the next morning a picture of Bayard asking Olivia to renew their wedding vows would be splashed across every newspaper in the city.

"Hey you know." Bayard began as they skated to exit the rink. "Next Friday is the annual Lawyer's dinner dance, this year will you be my date?" He asked and Olivia laughed.

"Of course I will." She smiled. "Except that I am expected to sit at the table with the ADA's DA's and Judges, you know the really big table right in the front?" Olivia smiled.

"And I have to sit at the back at the table reserved for your father and my company, shit." He sighed, every year Olivia got out of the law dinner and dance because of work. "Well I guess we can sit at our own tables for the dinner and awards but spend the rest of the night together?"

"Of course." Olivia smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way and at least this time you don't have to take one of your co-workers in just so you don't turn up alone."

"Yeah." He laughed.

After arriving back at the hotel Bayard told Olivia to wait by the elevators while he went to talk to someone, a minute or two later he was back and led his wife to their penthouse suite.

They walked in to find a trail of roses leading to the bathroom and a trail leading to the bedroom. Olivia laughed, Bayard had obviously been planning this for a while.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom and she gasped when she saw it.

The large bath was filled with bubbles and around the room candles cast a soft orange glow.

"You like it?" He asked and she nodded unable to speak for the moment.

"The bath wasn't long ran and it should be at the right temperature for us now." He said as his fingers found the clasps on her dress.

One by one he opened the clasps before tugging gently at where the dress sat on her hips, it took seconds for him to shimmy the material till it slipped to the floor leaving Olivia standing there in her heels and red g string.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are." He smiled as his fingers traced lovingly down her breasts to her waist and then her hips.

He always made her feel like a Princess, even when she was at her most vulnerable. His fingers danced along the line of her underwear and she nodded telling him silently to remove them.

Once she stepped out of them he kissed down her body, all the way down her thighs until he reached the strap of her shoes. He unbuckled them and pulled them off one at a time.

"You get in the bath, the champagne is in the bedroom." He smiled and she nodded.

Once in the water she relaxed back with a content smile on her face, she could get used to this.

Bayard came back into the room and gave a small cough making her open her eyes. She laughed loudly. He was stood naked except for a bright red bow tie with a bowl of strawberries in one hand and the ice bucket holding the champagne and glasses covering his manhood.

"Why Mr Ellis?" Olivia said seductively and he laughed softly.

"Strawberries madam?" He asked passing the bowl towards her.

Olivia played along and took a strawberry making sure that she bit into it seductively, moaning as the juice ran down her lip.

"Champagne?" He asked as he leant in and licked the juice from her chin.

She nodded and supressed another moan as he removed the ice bucket from his manhood and she watched as he poured two glasses passing one to her.

"Now Mr Ellis why don't you join me in this very large bath tub?" She suggested cheekily.

"I won't say no to an offer like that." He laughed softly before she sat up so he could climb in behind her.

She relaxed back into him and as she sipped at her champagne he massaged her shoulders making her moan and whimper.

When the water finally went cold they climbed out but he didn't let her take a towel.

"What's the point?" He asked as he held her wet and naked body up against his own.

"I think you have a point there Mr Ellis?" She whispered as she made her fingers walk up his bare chest.

He lent down until his lips met hers and she pulled him closer to her, feeling his erection on the inside of her thigh. Her hand travelled down until she found his member and she traced her finger around the top sending chills across his spine.

"Why don't you let me take you to bed and take care of this?" She asked her finger stroking the full length now.

He nodded, words failed him at the moment but he picked her up as he did when they were married first and carried her to the bedroom before laying her down on the bed.

"Ok?" He asked as her hand stroked down his bare chest and she smiled and nodded.

He nuzzled his head into the side of her head and suck at her earlobe making her moan and arch her back so that her breasts stroked against his chest.

She brushed her hands into her short hair as his lips descended onto her neck sending fireworks up her spine. The only sound heard was his lips clasping and sucking at her pulse point, guaranteed to leave a purple mark showing off that she was owned. Their drying bodies rubbed against each other softly as Bayard's lips descended to her dark breasts.

A mouse like squeak past Olivia's lips as Bayard's hands stroked up and down her body. He looked at her as her teeth scraped along her bottom lip and he could see the smile in her eyes. Her hand stroked his cheek and he sunk into her touch. She could feel his stubble graze roughly against her hand.

Her vanilla and lavender smell was intoxicating, almost taking his breath away as he dropped his lips onto her tiny stomach, she still hadn't gained all the weight back, he could feel every rib through her skin but it didn't sicken him, it just made him more determined to show her how much he loved her.

She relaxed as she felt each kiss he pressed into her skin. The light dance of his fingertips against her sides increased her need for him. She cupped her hand under his jaw and guided his lips to her mouth. The natural taste of her husband combined with champagne and strawberries invaded her mouth as his tongue danced with hers.

She could feel him up against her thigh and she wriggled her throbbing centre towards him, telling him with no words that she wanted him now and she didn't want to wait any longer.

As their bodies became one she arched up into him and his hands held her to him.

The dance is always unique even with a man and a woman who had performed the dance hundreds of times before. As their bodies moved together the sounds of their dance filled the empty air. The smell of their dance filled their nostrils. His hands slid over her back as her skin became moist. His lips drew along her collar bone and the taste of her natural salt attacked him driving him on.

Curses flew from both of their lips as their dance continued. She looked at him as his own back arched, his bottom lip trembled and tears filled his darkened eyes. Allowing her eyes to roll back into her head she shifted her body harder, wanting to feel more of her husband more than what was humanly possible.

He looked down at her and smiled as he saw the fast rising and falling of her chest. Her dark lust filled eyes hidden behind caramel eyelids lined with now smudged black liner. He lowered his lips to her, far more frantic than the beginning of their workout.

The sound of their bodies hitting against each other became one continuous sound as their movements became more frenzied.

He had her. He had her at her most vulnerable in his arms. She took his hand in her own and held it to her hammering heart. Needing him to understand what not only his actions but his love did to her body.

As her body began to shake he felt the liquid heat covering his legs and listened to the animalistic calls leaving her body. She was near screaming, her face contorting in the most strangest of ways her mouth wide and her eyes scrunched tight.

It tipped him over the edge and as he tightened and called Olivia moaned again feeling him filling her.

As his body collapsed in a heap beside her they both panted and gasped for air. His hand slipped into hers and she rolled into his side and rested her head against his shoulder, her sweat soaked hair falling over her cheeks making him brush it from her face so he could kiss her cheek.

"I love you Princess." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied pushing herself up to she could rest her head on his chest.

"Baby get the comforter." He said making her laugh and as quick as she could she covered them with the blanket and they held each other to fall asleep.

* * *

Olivia was woken up by Bayard the next morning. She smiled at him as he passed her a newspaper.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I was sorting out checking out later when I saw this morning's paper. Thought you might like the front page of the times." He chuckled as she pushed herself to sitting and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness." Olivia laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can't believe this."

"Ok I know the press were fascinated by us in the courtroom but I didn't sign up to become a celebrity." Olivia sighed.

"No… I guess we're in the limelight for a while." Bayard explained cuddling in bed beside her.

"Ellis' engage again." Olivia read the headline before moving down to the small story underneath the large picture of Bayard on one knee with the box in his hand. "Olivia and Bayard Ellis were out celebrating their fourth anniversary last night when he surprised her with an engagement in the centre of Times Square ice rink. Turn to page four." Olivia quickly flicked to page four to continue reading the story. "This couple went from being near unknown to being the most reported couple this week as they fight against each other in New York's courtroom. The couple who have been married for four years were spotted last night celebrating with a surprise engagement, it is rumoured that Bayard Ellis of Ellis and Benson's Attorneys asked his wife Assistant District Attorney Olivia Ellis to marry him again. The couple who have three children together have been seen having a difficult relationship since their courtroom fight began, when facing reporters it is believed they put on an act but once in the courtroom they fight like cat and dog and don't care about airing each other's dirty laundry. Where will our favourite attorney's take us next?"

Olivia sighed as she put the paper down, she definitely didn't sign up for this.

"We should get ready to check out Princess, Casey called and told me the kids are ready. We're going to see a matinée performance of Mary Poppins." Bayard smiled.

"Yeah, just you me and the kids." Olivia smiled as she leant in to kiss her husband.

* * *

That afternoon Olivia pushed Tremaine's buggy with one hand and held tight onto Latisha's hand with the other. Latisha held her Mom and Dad's hands while Dad carried Tyrell on his shoulders.

The press was waiting for them as they walked out of the theatre and Olivia groaned inwardly, taking photos of her and her husband was one thing but now her children were about to be published across the front page.

"Just smile Olivia and don't get mad, don't give them a reason to turn on us." Bayard said.

"Momma why are they taking photos of us?" Latish asked innocently.

"Just ignore them baby." Olivia said as they walked down the street both feeling relieved that the press wasn't mobbing them like they did at the courthouse, they were a little more respectful with distance because of the kids.

"Hey don't they remind you of piranhas?" Bayard asked and Olivia looked at him and laughed. "How does the park with ice cream sound?"


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry about the wait!**

When Monday morning came around it was back to being Mr and Ms Ellis for the couple. Bayard got ready quickly, kissed his wife and left before her and she understood he had to get ready for his witnesses but it gave her plenty of time to pull on her navy blue trouser suit and pull her hair back into a French bun in the top of her head.

After spending little time with her children she hurried off to court pushing past the reporters who were firing questions at her which included.

"Ms Ellis are you pregnant?"

She chuckled to herself, there was no way she was pregnant but with her husband having proposed to her again it would give them a reason for the spontaneous proposal.

As she drove over to the courthouse her mind went back to that question. She'd been busy lately, very busy and she hadn't even thought about her period coming. The truth was there was every possibility of her being pregnant again, ever since Tremaine was six weeks old she and Bayard had been sexually active and they never used protection, yes there was some time when she didn't sleep with him when she was developing depression but she sometimes made herself have sex with him so he wouldn't think she was cheating.

As she pulled up outside the courthouse she made a mental note to check her calendar at the one six as soon as she got there at lunch time.

As usual Casey met her at the top of the steps and they walked into the courtroom with an air of confidence around them. Two witnesses that was all left to go and then the jury would be out, the people had no rebuttal witnesses planned so far so they were just going to wait and see what would happen.

Everything happened quickly, Elizabeth Donnelly came into the room and Bayard called his first witness, Doctor Cedric a long-time friend of Bayard Ellis and also on his pay roll and all Olivia could think was oh this is going to be good.

"Doctor Cedric could you tell the court what you diagnosed my client with?" Bayard asked.

"Yes after talking with Mr Hammers I diagnosed him with Depersonalisation Disorder."

"Text Huang tell him to take notes." Olivia whispered to Casey knowing that the Doctor was sitting right behind her.

"Doctor can you tell the court what that means for the defendant?" Bayard asked ignoring the sound of his wife's voice that was annoying him, he'd been silent through all her witnesses.

"He dissociates, often, and it does affect his ability to function normally."

"Can you explain what you mean by dissociate?" Bayard continued.

"In Mr Hammer's case the dissociation is severe. He completely detaches from reality from his physical and emotional reality."

"When Mr Hammers was committing the murders what was his mental state like then?" Bayard pushed.

"Well he was extremely dissociative, he reports it being like a day dream that lasted for hours."

"Do you have a reason for this?" Bayard asked.

"Mr Hammers wasn't very forthcoming with information about his childhood and past so I was unable to identify whether or not there was a trigger for his episodes."

"But you conclude that this is what happened to my client?"

"Yes."

"No more questions." As Bayard went to sit down Olivia scanned over the questions she had scribbled down in front of her, there was a difference in the form of questioning on cross and she was going to enjoy this.

"Doctor what's the DSM criteria for diagnosing Depersonalization disorder?" She jumped straight in there with visible knowledge about what she was asking about.

"Uh long feelings of being detached."

"That's it?" Olivia asked quite surprised that this witness was nowhere near as bad as she had expected.

"Yes after numerous meetings with Mr Hammers I could tell that his dissociation had severely impaired his life which also fits the criteria."

"Doctor how many people in the US has Depersonalization disorder?"

"Objection the witness can't know the fact!" Bayard called.

"I'll rephrase!" Olivia called back without turning to look at her husband.

"Approximately how many people in the US are diagnosed with DD?" Olivia asked.

"I'd say one in fifty people approximately." He replied uncertain.

"Is it possible to fake the symptoms of DD?" Olivia asked.

"I'd like to think I can tell the difference."

"Like to think and know for certain are two very different concepts Doctor."

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn." Olivia replied. "No more questions." She sighed going back to her seat.

"The defence calls Jordan Hammers." Bayard said and Olivia swallowed.

Bayard asked many questions which all related to the diagnosis of DD and Olivia had to sit there listening to him acting like he was completely innocent and she felt sickened.

"Mr Hammers you killed twenty three people did you not?"

"I did but I can't remember doing it…"

"Mr Hammers when you were committing these heinous crimes you said you dissociated how come you have never dissociated while we've been in court?"

"Uh…"

"And how come you haven't had any complaints of being dissociated in court?"

"Uh…"

"Answer the question Mr Hammers." Olivia said angrily. "You can't can you because this whole thing is made up, a conspiracy between yourself, the Doctor and Mr Ellis…"

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn I'm done!" Olivia snapped before going to sit down.

They took a short break before closing statements. Olivia kept hers short and sweet reaffirming that the defence had no defence and that they had wasted millions of tax payers' dollars in having a pointless trial.

Bayard closed by saying it was hard for them to defend when the people had such a strong case but that he hoped for the sake of his client that the jury had listened to is witnesses.

It took a little over two hours and then everyone was sent to lunch leaving the lawyers to wait impatiently for the jury. Olivia went to the pharmacy and then to the one six.

"Well how are you Olivia?" He asked as she sat in front of her desk and went straight into her drawer.

"Nervous now, this could take days so I'm trying not to worry." Olivia replied shakily, she was terrified that the jury would take Bayard's crappy defence.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Munch said and Olivia sighed and nodded, she could only hope.

After scanning her calendar she suddenly felt sick, she hadn't had her last period which was due three weeks ago.

'It could be stress' she thought going straight towards the ladies bathroom, she had to know and know now.

* * *

Olivia was sat back at her desk with her head between her hands, this wasn't what she needed now. When her phone rang she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Ellis Sex Crimes." She snapped.

_Jury's back._

Her stomach made a back flip and she looked over at Elliot who was sitting in the desk opposite her.

"Jury's back."

* * *

Munch, Fin, Elliot, Don and Huang all went back to the courtroom with Olivia. The cameras flashed in their eyes and Olivia slipped her hand into Don's as they walked up the steps. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before she let go of him and met Casey.

"Ready?" Casey asked giving her a hug.

"Is it normal to feel this terrified?" Olivia asked.

"I find I feel more scared when the jury is only out for a couple of hours." Casey replied and Olivia felt sick with nerves again.

They walked into the courtroom side by side an air of confidence around them that would make many a woman jealous.

Once Donnelly was in her seat Olivia was sure her heart was beating so loud that it was heard across the court room. Everyone watched with batted breath as the verdict went from the forewoman to the judge and she looked at the verdict and handed it back.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Donnelly asked.

"We have your honour." The forewoman said and Olivia, Casey, Bayard and Jordan Hammers stood up.

"Madam Forewoman what say you?" Donnelly asked and Olivia's hand slipped into Casey's and she received a comforting squeeze.

"On the first count murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty."

Olivia let out a breath she'd been holding but she was also aware that is was only one count.

As each guilty count was read out the grips Olivia's hand had on Casey's hand grew tighter and tighter and Casey was returning the pressure.

"On the twenty second count of murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty. On the twenty third count of murder in the first degree we find the defendant guilty. On the one count of rape in the first degree we find the defendant guilty."

The smile on Olivia's face was indescribable as many in the gallery cheered and she hugged Casey tight.

"Order!" Donnelly called brining both ADA's attention back to the front. "Jury the court thanks you for your services you are dismissed. Sentencing will commence on Monday at ten am, court is adjourned."

Olivia turned back to Casey and they shook hands before she hugged each of the men from the one six.

"Thank you Olivia." Elliot whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't have done it if you hadn't got me the evidence so thank you Elliot." She smiled and he hugged her close.

As Jordan Hammers was led away Bayard shook his hand and then went over to the people's table. She met him half way and they shook hands, her with a broad winners smile on her face.

"Olivia the press awaits." Casey said a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." She said and with one last look on her husband she and Casey walked out with that same air of confidence they had all week.

Behind them were the men from the one six and they kept close as they walked to the steps where the press was waiting.

As soon as the doors opened questions were fired towards them and cameras flashed blindingly.

"Jordan Hammers victims have just been giving the little justice that they could get. The only thing I'm sure we're all thinking is if the death penalty still existed then he would be a perfect candidate. We're disappointed that we could only get him on one count of rape when he raped seventeen of his victims but we got him for the rape of Hannah Andrews, that's a small mercy." Olivia said in a natural manner though the speech was well rehearsed. "Myself and ADA Casey Novak would like to thank the press for their continued support throughout this trial but mainly thank you to Captain Don Cragen, Detective Elliot Stabler, Detective Odafin Tutuola, Sergeant John Munch and FBI Agent Doctor George Huang for building the case against Jordan Hammers and finding us everything we needed to put him behind bars for the foreseeable future. We will speak to the press again after sentencing. Thank you."

They all walked through the gap that was made and the press moved on to talk to Bayard.

"A good fight was fought but for our side it was lost. I'd like to congratulate ADA Ellis on her well-deserved win and her current one hundred percent win loss ratio. We don't know if we will make a statement at sentencing. Thank you."

With that he walked off taking the same path as the 'people' had taken because he knew where they were going and he was joining them by invitation.

"So ADA Ellis what would you like to drink?" Elliot called from the bar.

"I'll have a soda water." She replied and Elliot nodded and gathered everyone else's orders.

"Hey." Bayard smiled joining them.

Olivia leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"Hey." He said again with a cheeky smirk on his face.

As the drinks were passed around Bayard was the first to notice that Olivia hadn't gone for her usual beer.

"Something you wanna share with me?" He asked rubbing his nose into her cheek as he sat with his arm around her.

"I found out at lunch." She replied. "No one knows yet."

"You serious?" He gasped loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Yeah." She said going into her purse and pulling out the white stick.

Bayard took it from her and stared at the digital 'pregnant' with 3+ which said she was more than three weeks along.

Bayard wrapped his wife in a tight embrace and kissed her as everyone around the table clapped and cheered. None of them were naïve enough not to know what she had given him and even though she would have preferred to keep it a secret from everyone but her husband she didn't mind that he'd put two and two together.

"We're having a baby." He smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Baby number four." She smiled before kissing him lightly again.

"To Bayard and Liv!" Elliot called lifting his pitcher.

"Bayard and Liv!" Everyone replied making the couple last, or Olivia it was a perfect ending to a perfect day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is the latest chapter of Practising**

"I'm really doing this aren't I?" Olivia asked her husband as they sat around the dining room table with her husband.

"You have another three weeks to decide Olivia, you don't have to make your decision now." Bayard replied knowing that the decision was eating Olivia up.

"I know but…the longer I wait the harder it's going to be and I don't see me changing my mind in three weeks time, this will be better for me, for us and for our family which is getting bigger B." She smiled running her hand down her still flat abdomen.

"I can't believe we're doing all this again." He smiled as he fed Tremaine the last spoonful of his porridge.

"I know, neither can I but we are and our family has to come first B." She replied and he nodded in agreement, Olivia had always put family first but her job had often got in the way and ruled her life for days at a time.

"Just try not to be the ADA on a case I'm defending again, I don't think I ever want to go head to head with you again!" He laughed and she smirked widely, she still couldn't believe she'd won the last case.

"Well we're going to be facing off at sentencing one last time." Olivia smirked.

"I know, I don't think Jordan is going to be saying anything though." Bayard shrugged.

"Good, those families don't need to hear him apologise without meaning in the hopes of a lighter sentence." Olivia snapped, he didn't deserve to see outside the walls of the prison ever again.

"I don't think Donnelly would even consider a lighter sentence anyway Olivia, he's getting life with no parole and that we can be sure of." Bayard shrugged, he had known that the second he heard the first guilty verdict.

"Good, at least that's one more murdering scumbag behind bars." Olivia replied as she started cleaning up the table. "Latisha go get ready for Molly please."

"Ok Momma." The youngster replied jumping out of her seat leaving her parents in a heated discussion about work, she was too young to care or understand.

* * *

Olivia had called Liz Donnelly earlier that morning and asked her to meet her at Captain Cragen's office that she had made her decision, it hadn't been easy but she was sure it was the right one, she'd enjoyed being an ADA, prosecuting had really opened her eyes but she had also missed being a Detective, the puzzle that she would have had to solve was already put together when she presented it to the jury.

"Morning." Cragen smiled as Olivia walked into the office.

"Hey." Olivia smiled at the two people sitting patiently waiting for her.

"So?" Liz asked, she didn't mean to be rude but she had to be in court later and had stuff to prepare.

"Uh well…" Olivia sighed and went into her purse pulling out her gun and shield.

She stared at them and knew she had two options, put them back on her belt and tell them she wanted to stay a Detective or put them on the desk and say that she quit, even though the decision was already made it wasn't easy to go through with it.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just can't do it anymore."

She placed the two objects down on the desk in front of Cragen and he nodded weakly, he had hoped that he wouldn't lose her.

"I understand." He said eventually as he avoided looking at Liz Donnelly who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I love working for you Don, really I do and being an ADA I'm still going to be around but… but my family has to come first and there's a lot less risk of me coming home in a body bag working as a lawyer." She explained her hand resting on her abdomen. "And with another Ellis on the way, I know this is the right decision for my family."

"I really do understand Olivia, and you know, there is always a place for you here if you ever decide to come back." He smiled walking round the desk to stand in front of her.

"I know, I'm grateful for that but I don't think I will, I love my job." She said glancing over at Liz.

Don pulled her into an embrace which she returned without hesitating, it was still hard saying goodbye to all she'd known for thirteen years. It always would be hard but she knew that he time as Detective Ellis had come to an end and that her life as ADA Ellis was just beginning.

"You need to tell the three men out there though, I don't think they'd appreciate anyone else telling them." Don warned.

"I know." Olivia nodded. "But I'm not going far Don and you're still my 'uncle' and my dad's best friend and you and Elliot, Fin and Munch are still going to be in my life, they're my children's God father's. I mean, I'm not letting any of you go that easy." She laughed awkwardly, tears stung her eyes even though this wasn't goodbye to them, just goodbye to the job she'd relied on.

"You're going to make an amazing lawyer Olivia." He said and Liz rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You already are an amazing lawyer Olivia." Liz smiled. "I have to be in court this afternoon but if you make it back to Hogan Place before that I need you to come to my office ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Liz." Olivia smiled and the Judge quickly left them alone.

"You sure this is what you want?" Don asked, he really wished it wasn't.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "I'm sure just one favour…"

"Go on." Don said.

"Make sure you find Elliot a good partner, someone who will really have his back." Olivia said sniffing a little as she remembered she wouldn't be Elliot's partner anymore.

"How does Fin sound?" Don asked and she smiled.

"Fin and Elliot will work great together but what about Sergeant Munch?" She asked seriously.

"He wants a less hands on job so I think I'll be hiring two new rookies, they'll work with Fin and Elliot for a few weeks but then hopefully they'll have enough experience to be partnered together." Don explained and Olivia nodded. "You're going to be our ADA some of the time Olivia, so you'll always be a part of the team."

"I know." She nodded wiping a tear from her cheeks. "It's just going to be really weird." She chuckled.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of changes for all of us, now come on, time to tell the team you're moving on." Don laughed softly.

"Hey! I'm not moving far, just change in job description you wanna bet that they'll get no peace from me!" Olivia laughed before exiting the office.

Don gathered the Detectives around so that Olivia could tell them the news.

"Uh well you all know that I had six weeks to decide whether or not I wanted to stay a Detective here or take a permanent slot over at Hogan Place… well I only needed three weeks, I've made my decision and I'm not going anywhere really but I've decided to take the ADA job I was offered." Olivia explained hurriedly.

The three stared at her in shock for a moment, with her been hanging around the one six they had really thought she'd prosecute the Hammer's case and then come back but here she was telling them that she was quiting SVU.

"Ok seriously someone say something." She said desperately as tears built in her eyes again.

"Congratulations Liv." Elliot smiled pulling her into a firm hug.

"Thanks." She sniffed as he kissed her temple softly.

Once he let her go Fin pulled her into his arms.

"We know where you live so don't be a stranger." He warned.

"Guy's I'm going to be one of the ADA's assigned to SVU so don't you dare think I'm not going to be here kicking your asses!" She laughed. "What did that ADA say before you're the pots and pans and I'm the chef, you're damn straight in knowing that this Chef doesn't do well in the back seat!" She laughed as did everyone around them.

"Oh my God I didn't think you'd leave." Munch said pulling her into a hug.

"Have to John, for my family." She said and he nodded his understand. "But like I said I'm still going to be here kicking your asses and making sure you get the job done."

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you Liv, you're going to be the one ADA we won't mind playing Detective and tagging along with us and we'll listen to you because you've done this job before you are and always will be a Detective." Elliot said as the tears tumbled down Olivia's cheeks.

"I'll… I'm gonna go see Liz at Hogan Place I'll be by later to pack my desk." She said hurriedly before rushing out, she didn't want to full out sob in front of any of them.

* * *

Once at Hogan Place she hunted down Liz Donnelly. She was given a can of Soda and asked to sit down as soon as she walked in.

"I'm very pleased that you made your decision Olivia." Liz smiled and Olivia nodded, she was glad she wasn't stringing the decision out for six weeks too. "You see yesterday morning I was handed a letter of resignation by Casey, she's moving on to homicide, there was an opening and it's what she always wanted but she wasn't going to leave SVU unless she was sure it was in capable hands, she gave me the letter and said if you went back to being a Detective I was to destroy it but if you stayed on, she was moving on."

"Oh ok." Olivia said a little disappointed she thought she and Casey would continue working together.

"So here are the keys to your new office which you can't get into until after lunch because they're working on it and you should clear your stuff out of the narcs office because we have a replacement coming there soon." Donnelly smiled.

"Sure." Olivia replied nodding, this was happening fast and she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Good, now I must get to court, your office should be available around one. It's opposite Casey's office." Liz said and the two left the office together and Olivia walked out with Liz babbling about how pleased she was to have Olivia on board except Olivia wasn't really listening as she was thinking about how drastic her decision was and how much of an impact it was going to have on her life.

* * *

Once back at the one six she began packing away her desk. She knew that she was just transferring everything over to Hogan Place but it didn't stop the sting that came with putting everything she'd gathered there over thirteen years into a small cardboard box.

Elliot watched her in silence, he couldn't believe she was leaving the job, leaving him. He loved her like a sister, she was his best friend, his partner and he swore never to abandon her but here she was abandoning him.

He shook his head of his selfish thoughts, she was making a decision for her family and he knew if it wasn't for her family she would never have made the decision she had. He understood with her being pregnant again and her growing family that she had to sacrifice something and if that was her job then she would do it and she had done it.

Looking at his own desk he smiled at a picture of himself and Olivia from her wedding, he could remember how happy she had been on that day and smile proudly, he was glad she'd finally had her happy ever after.

"I'm done." Olivia said once she'd placed the last picture frame in the box. "This is too weird."

"I know." Elliot said getting out of his seat. "Can I walk you out?"

"Of course." She smiled, glad that he was taking her leaving well.

He took her box and led her away from the hustle and bustle of the bullpen towards the elevators.

"I'm now the only ADA signed to SVU." She said out of the blue.

"Damn there's no getting rid of you." He joked and she laughed softly.

"At least this way I still get to work with you guys and do a job that's mildly safer." She smiled, of course she'd seen the worst of the worst happen in court rooms including her own husband and father being shot so she knew there were still risks.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere councillor, just to a new job." He smiled.

"A job that gives me more right to kick your ass into gear Stabler." She joked.

"Just make it easier for us to get warrants Olivia and you'll see no complaints from me." He winked, he knew that it wouldn't change anything between them and their friendship having her working as their ADA, it would be odd for a while but he knew that they'd all soon get used to it, including her.


	21. Chapter 21

Six weeks had passed since Olivia had made the big decision to quit SVU and become a lawyer full time. So far it had been perfect, the cases had been easy and minor and she'd found herself enjoying her job more and more every day.

"So how is it over in homicide?" Olivia asked Casey as they sat eating lunch together in Olivia's office.

"Straighter everything is black and white over there." Casey replied simply, it was what had bothered her most about working SVU, nothing was straight there.

"Good, so far the cases I've worked have all been black and white, I mean last week we had a flasher on the subway and he pled guilty without a deal so he was sentenced to eighteen months' probation." Olivia explained.

"You've worked twice the amount of cases in the past six weeks than I have." Casey noted.

"Well it shows there are more sexual deviants out there than murderers." Olivia laughed as did Casey it was nice to be able to relax together in the office like this.

When Olivia's office phone rang she groaned knowing it would be someone calling for a warrant or meeting or something.

"Ellis sex crimes." She answered rolling her eyes at the sniggering Casey. "Yeah? … Ok I'm on my way." Once she put the phone down Casey knew lunch was over.

"Case?" She asked.

"Yup DB in Central Park." Olivia replied grabbing her keys.

"Well I'll head back to my own office, catch you later Liv." Casey smiled and they left the office together Casey crossing the hall to her own office while Olivia locked her office door.

Just for a moment, as always she looked at the black lettering on her door.

_ADA Olivia Ellis, Sex Crimes_

Even though she'd been doing the job solid for six weeks there was always that pang inside her that asked if she'd done the right thing.

* * *

At the crime scene she flashed her ADA ID and crossed over to Elliot and what appeared to be one of the rookies Olivia had heard Don had hired but she had yet to meet.

"Hey Liv." Elliot smiled.

"Hey El what have we got?" Olivia asked and Elliot led her over to the body.

"Teenager between fourteen and seventeen years old, she's been raped but no fluids, TOD three to five hours ago, COD blunt force trauma to the head." Melinda said reading from the preliminary notes she'd taken.

"Lovely." Olivia sighed.

"Isn't it just." The rookie who'd joined Olivia and Elliot at the side of the body said. "CSU have found a condom wrapper but there's no saying if it's just a random one."

"I'd say it is, she wasn't killed here." Melinda informed them.

"So this is a dump job?" Olivia asked and Melinda nodded.

"Sorry who are you?" The rookie asked ruffling his black hair.

"ADA Olivia Ellis and you?" She asked bluntly.

"Oh the ex-partner it's good to finally meet you Counsellor, Detective Nick Amaro." He extended his hand and Olivia shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia replied before turning to Elliot who was sniggering softly.

"So uh Liv what do you think?" Elliot asked, he did this every time asked her for her 'detectives' opinion and often ignored Fin or Munch whoever he was out with.

"Well find out who the girl was." Olivia shrugged. "Seeing as I'm guessing CSU didn't find any ID?" She looked over at the rookie who shrugged nervously. "Well go and find out we need to know who she is."

Nick nodded and hurried off to find Ryan O'Halloran leaving Elliot laughing at Olivia's reaction.

"What? I can't stand rookies who don't know what they're doing." Olivia explained.

"Well try being partnered with them." Elliot replied snidely.

"Them?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah the second rookie Amanda Rollins started a couple of days ago." Elliot replied and Olivia felt her stomach drop, she didn't like the idea of another female at SVU, it had always been just her.

"Oh…"

"Yeah if you called by more often you'd have met her." Elliot snapped, he missed his partner and best friend.

"Oh El come on it's not easy for me…"

"Then why leave Liv?" Elliot hissed.

"You know why Elliot." Olivia replied snapping, she wasn't about to go through this again.

"You loved your job Liv, you loved being a cop…"

"And I love being a lawyer Elliot!" Olivia replied not understanding why he was being so irrational.

"No you miss this." Elliot replied. "You only quit because Bayard pressured you into it."

"No I didn't, it was my decision Bayard has never pressured me into anything." Olivia replied her hands on her seventeen week bump that was only obvious to those who knew she was pregnant. "I'm not even going to listen to this anymore Elliot, I'm your ADA now, get over it."

She walked off without looking back leaving Elliot to mentally kick himself for being an idiot, he didn't mean it, he was just fed up of rookies and wanted his partner back.

* * *

Olivia had been back at her office reeling about the argument with Elliot when her phone rang.

"Ellis Sex Crimes." She answered sounding bored, which she was, she had no open cases but the one SVU was working and until they had something more for her she had nothing she could do. "Yeah I'm on my way."

After hanging up the phone she grabbed her keys and went through the routine of grabbing her coat leaving her office and locking the door behind her.

As she made her way from Hogan Place to the one six she couldn't help but think about how she missed being a Detective, maybe Elliot was right and she had been pushed into a decision but as she stroked her hand down her tiny bump she remembered that there was no way she could ever go back because the babies had to come first, her unborn child and her three babies were what mattered now and for them she sacrificed her job as a Detective.

Truth was she was earning more working as an ADA. Not much more but enough that it made a difference and it made Bayard and herself not worry too much about paying the kids school when they were old enough, Latisha was starting Preschool soon and Tyrell would be following a year later.

When she arrived at the one six she made her way up to the bullpen, the path she knew so well but had felt different in the last six weeks because she wasn't there as a cop anymore, she hadn't realised how much of a difference quitting her job had actually done.

When she walked into the bullpen she hesitated for a moment. It had changed, desks had been moved around so 'her' desk wasn't even there anymore.

"Olivia." Don called from the entrance of the corridor to the interrogation rooms. Olivia smiled and made her way over without thinking twice, it didn't matter that the place had been changed around, she'd made her bed and now she had to lie in it.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Suspect, Elliot and Amaro are about to take the interrogation." Don explained.

"Fill me in on the case." Olivia replied.

"Ok fifteen year old Miranda Emerson was reported missing an hour after she was found, we think the father killed her." Don explained.

"Why do you think that?" Olivia asked.

"A hair found on her jacket." Don replied.

"That's circumstantial I'm sure you'd find Latisha's hair on my clothes seeing as I comb her hair ever morning." Olivia replied shrugging.

"Yeah well it's the only lead we've got." Don said as they reached the Detectives.

"You've not got a time frame, you've not got any idea where she was, who she was with? Seriously you're playing fast and loose here and someone's going to get burned." Olivia snapped, she wasn't in the mood to watch an interrogation without evidence.

"We can't find anything, we haven't even got the official time of death yet!" Elliot snapped.

"Then press on the ME!" Olivia snapped right back. "Go to the morgue and ask her so that you can find out whether or not there's a chance she was killed by her father because until you have more evidence he's a grieving father, how did you get him to come down here?"

"Told him we needed help with the investigation." Elliot shrugged.

"And anything he tells you without being mirandized is inadmissible." Olivia replied. "Now find me more evidence or you don't question him."

"Counsellor that is not your decision to make." Don informed her.

"So you're going to go into chambers and argue that anything he gives should be admissible because he wasn't here as a suspect? I won't lie for you to a judge now find me more evidence and let him go." Olivia replied walking back to the squad room, she wasn't going to let them mess up the case leaving her unable to get a conviction.

Don rushed after her, she'd changed, before she would have argued with the ADA to allow the questioning to happen but it was obvious that she was on the other side of the fence now.

"Counsellor can I have a word in my office?" He snapped as she stared at the crime board.

Olivia sighed and followed him into the office knowing he was about to cut into her.

"What's your problem?" He asked as soon as she shut the door.

"The fact that if he confesses without being mirandized it will be thrown out, a first year law student could get it thrown out." Olivia snapped, she wasn't going to let him make it out that she was in the wrong.

"And you couldn't say that without going off the deep end?" Don asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Olivia frowned, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You let your temper get the better of you there even though you had no reason to be angry so do you wanna spill what is really bothering you?" Don explained and Olivia shrugged and took a seat.

"I just miss it you know? Seeing that Amaro guy at the crime scene this morning it made it so real that I've been replaced…"

"You could never be replaced Olivia." Don interrupted. "But I couldn't hold the space open in case you changed your mind."

"I know that, I don't regret leaving Don but I do miss it and then Elliot and I argued this morning about him thinking I just left because Bayard wanted me to and I didn't, I left because I wanted to and nothing else." Olivia explained and Don nodded his understanding.

"What have you been doing in Hogan Place today?" Don asked.

"Nothing why?" Olivia asked confused at the question.

"Why don't you stay here, help with the investigation from here as long as you're not out questioning witnesses and suspects you can have an active role in the investigation." Don suggested and Olivia didn't think twice before nodding.

"Might relieve the boredom." She smiled. "If I study one more text book for court I will cry."

"Good now grab Fin and go and see the ME." Don said and Olivia smiled, this could really work in her favour.

* * *

Fin was pleased to have Olivia by his side even if Amanda Rollins was tagging along with them.

"So you miss us"? Fin asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Olivia replied. "When Don asked me to be involved with the investigation I thought why not. I mean I am so bored of sitting in my office waiting for the phone to ring."

Fin chuckled softly, it was hard to imagine Olivia sitting in an office.

"Well maybe with you on board we'll close this case faster." Fin smiled and Olivia grinned keeping her eyes on the road, that she could definitely deal with.

"So counsellor what made you quit being a cop?" Amanda asked nosily from the back seat.

"My family." Olivia replied. "Being a cop… there's always that chance the new day will be your last and I was fed up of saying bye to my kids like there was a chance I wouldn't come home from work, I was tired of pulling on my Kevlar and calling the kids to let them know one last time that I loved them just in case. When I finished my degree I only took the exam because Stabler and my lecturer persuaded me. I wouldn't have left if I didn't work with SVU though, I could never work with any other unit." Olivia explained turning into the parking lot outside the morgue.

The three walked into the morgue together and Olivia shivered inside her suit jacket, she'd forgotten how cold the place always was.

"Ok?" Fin asked.

"Yeah just cold." Olivia replied with a smile, this felt a little more real, it felt right to be walking into the morgue for information on the case.

"Hey guys." Melinda said as they walked in.

"Hey Mel what have you got for us so far?" Olivia asked knowing the ME hadn't finished the autopsy yet.

"Well I've barely started so what are you after?" Melinda asked.

"Mainly TOD so we can start putting the final few hours of her life together." Olivia explained as she looked down at the fifteen year old lying dead on the table, it never got any easier.

"Well that I have. I'd say closest I can get because of where she was found, she was killed between three and five this morning." Melinda said reading from her clipboard.

"Shit where was a fifteen year old at three in the morning?" Amanda replied in shock.

"At home in bed?" Olivia suggested.

"It's possible." Fin shrugged.

"We need to go back to the father, someone talk to him and find out where his kid was last night and why it took him till two in the afternoon to file a missing persons report." Olivia said. "Thanks Mel call when you're done." She added before following Amanda and Fin out into the corridor. "Guys I really need to pee I'll catch you up." Olivia said handing her Ferrari keys over to Fin before rushing off.

"Ok I think Olivia's great but did she need to say that?" Amanda chuckled looking at Fin who was twirling the keys around his fingers.

"She always gets gross when she's pregnant." Fin shrugged, he remembered three other pregnancies where she didn't mind saying that she needed to pee and more.

"She's pregnant?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"Seventeen weeks along." Fin smiled. "Fourth kid, I'm Tyrell's God Father." He added proudly.

"So she has three kids? Who's her husband?"

"Ha!" Fin chuckled. "Defence attorney Bayard Ellis notorious for working Drugs but that's how she became and ADA went up against him six weeks ago and won."

"Wow." Amanda replied as they arrived by the car.

"Yeah, she loves him though before Bayard she was … dating a lot." Fin chuckled, it may have been five years ago but he remembered it like it was yesterday. "When they started dating it was weird, he sent her flowers every morning, brought her breakfast, really treated her like a princess and was really there for her too, she went through some shit at the start of their relationship and he proved he loved her by sticking by her side."

"Wow." Amanda replied. "I hope if I ever find someone he's like that."

"Yeah." Fin smiled at the blonde in the back seat just as Olivia came back.

"Sorry Ellis number four was bouncing on my bladder." Olivia chuckled. "I can't wait to get the next five months done with."

"Oh yeah you said that the other three time and then the first time we see you after the baby is born you say you miss your bump!" Fin teased.

"Good point. Now come on I'm sure they're all waiting on us at SVU." Olivia said putting the car into drive, completely oblivious to the conversation the two Detectives had shared without her around.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it's been a while, bit of the old writers block. This is a short chapter but I'm going to move the story along at some time**

"He's not going to admit to it." Olivia said as she stood outside the two way watching Elliot and Amanda go at the kids father trying to get a confession.

"Have we got enough evidence?" Don asked and Olivia sighed.

"I could get a search warrant for the house but without the murder weapon we've got nothing." Olivia replied. "And without the murder weapon he's going to walk."

"Then get us a search warrant counsellor." Don replied knocking on the glass to get his Detectives out of the room.

"I'll head over to court now and see if I can find a judge." Olivia nodded as she took her car keys from her pocket. "Can you call Melinda and ask if she has any idea what it is you're going to be looking for and I'll ring as soon as the warrant is signed."

"I'll come with you Olivia beat's hanging around here." Elliot said and Olivia nodded before they fell in sync and walked out of the bullpen.

"He misses her as a partner doesn't he?" Amanda asked even though it was more of a statement that a question.

"Yeah well they were together thirteen years, no one will ever be like Benson and Stabler or Ellis and Stabler like they've been for the past five years." Don replied to the rookie. "You and Nick are both great Detectives but Olivia was something else, she and Elliot were the best team ever."

"I can see that, I studied some of their cases Captain and… all I can say is wow." Amanda replied and Don nodded in agreement before walking off leaving the rookie to realise there would only ever be one great female SVU cop and that wasn't going to be her.

* * *

"Amanda!" Olivia yelled to the judge she'd become friendly with.

"Olivia I have to be in court in five minutes what do you want?" She asked eyeing Elliot suspiciously.

"A warrant your Honour, for the home of the victim we believe her father to be the killer." Olivia explained thrusting the blue paper and a pen under the judge's nose.

"What's your probable cause?" The judge asked.

"That the suspect was seen leaving his home at four am when the time of death is three am, he was seen carrying a large bag in his arms which could have easily been a body according to the eyewitness and the suspects hair was found on the victims jacket on the scene." Olivia explained.

"Ok… anything else?" She asked as she signed the warrant.

"Nope that's it for now." Olivia replied. "Thank you your Honour." She smiled as the warrant was handed back to her with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome, see you in chambers I'm sure." Amanda replied before the two hurried off leaving the judge to make her way to the courtroom.

* * *

Olivia stood outside the premesis with Don while the house was searched. She could be in there if she wanted to but she didn't want to complicate anything or get in the way so she opted to stay outside.

"Do you think he did it?" Don asked.

"What raped and murdered his daughter? Yeah I do." Olivia replied. "He never looked sorry that she was dead the whole time Nick and Elliot were questioning him."

"We've got it!" Elliot yelled from the doorway and both Olivia and Don hurried inside.

"Here's your murder weapon." O'Halloran smiled showing them the broken lamp.

"Where did you find that?" Olivia asked.

"In the bedroom closet and we found it wrapped in this." He picked up bedding and Olivia nodded.

"Check those for semen as well as blood." Olivia replied. "Or any DNA that can link the father to the crime, I'll see him in arraignment."

She walked off and let the Detectives do their own job while she prepared to do her own, she already had the information she needed drawn up so all she had to do now was be ready for court and that meant tidying herself up, she liked looking her best when she went to court.

* * *

When she walked towards her office she was surprised to see Bayard stood outside the door.

"Hey I was wondering how long you were going to be." He smiled before wrapping her up in an embrace.

"Sorry we were on a search. What are you doing here B?" She asked and he then showed her his hands which contained coffee and muffins.

"Thought you'd be hungry." He shrugged. "And I wanted to see my wife."

"Ok well come in then, I have to be in Arraignment in a bit." She explained and he nodded.

Once inside the office they sat down on the couch and Olivia cuddled up into her husband's side.

"How are you?" She asked him as she sipped at her lukewarm coffee.

"I'm good, it's quiet at the office so I thought I'd come see how you were." He explained and she smiled, he was so caring at times.

"Still being hounded by the press?" Olivia asked and he nodded, they had become somewhat of a celebrity couple since they'd gone to court head to head.

"But I don't mind if they're leaving you alone." He replied honestly and she gave him a meek smile.

When the phone rang she answered it and was told by Don Cragen that their Perp was not in the confessing mood and had been processed and would be waiting for transfer to the courtroom lock up.

"Ugh I gotta go." She told her husband as she picked up the manila jacket and her case.

"Yeah I should get back to the office before your father sends out a search party." He chuckled before kissing her.

She deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of her husband against her and as they pressed into the desk she could feel herself becoming highly aroused.

"I should go before we go to far." He teased as he stroked her cheek.

"We haven't christened my office yet." She said cheekily and Bayard laughed softly.

"That will have to wait for a time one of us isn't running off to court." He replied with a laugh.

"I guess so but come on Tyrell was conceived in your office so it's only right we christen mine." She replied with a smile and he continue to laugh.

"Yeah I guess so, if you weren't already pregnant Mrs Ellis I would surely impregnate you right here." He said teasingly and she laughed in reply before moving away.

"But I have to be in court so I'll see you later." And with one last kiss she walked out of her office followed by her husband so she could lock the door.

* * *

"Docket ending one five zero five People V David George Emerson one count rape in the first degree one count child sexual abuse in the first degree one count murder in the second degree."

"I'll hear the people on bail."

"The people request remand your honour this was a heinous crime and the defendant has no family ties and ample means to flee." Olivia called to the arraignment judge.

"My client has community ties your Honour, he's a well-respected dealer on Wall Street and runs three charity events for kids in his free time." Langan called before the judge could respond.

"Yes and considering he's being done for child sexual abuse I think remand is appropriate!" Olivia yelled trying to hide her frustration.

"Bail is denied the defendant is remanded to Rickers until trial." The judge decided and Olivia left feeling a little more than pleased with herself.

"Ellis!" Langan called coming over to her with a blue warrant waving in his hand making Olivia groan.

"What are you wasting my time with Langan?" Olivia asked. "Ah Motion to supress the evidence in claiming the search was illegal and a motion to supress the hair found on the girl's Jacket … Langan this is ridiculous even for you."

"Well we'll see what the judge has to say I'll see you in Chambers." Langan replied before walking off.

Olivia groaned inwardly as she knew she had to prepare her arguments for Chambers before going home which meant tonight would be a late one. She made her way back to her office trying to think of cases she could quote to Anderlee before they ended up in Chambers.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia was feeling pretty pleased with herself when she left chambers and she made sure that Trevor Langan knew it too by giving him a 'I won' smirk. Of course, she hadn't won the case just that Trevor's want to supress evidence hadn't been granted and she felt pleased with herself at that as the truth was she'd been talking with Bayard the previous evening and he said depending on the judge she could easily lose and then her whole case would go out of the window.

She called Cragen quickly to tell him the good news and then made her way to her office. She had to starting planning for Jury Selection the next morning and she knew that it was going to be a long and boring process.

When she arrived outside her office she saw George Huang waiting for her and she gave him a smile but said nothing as she unlocked her door and went inside.

"What do you want George?" She asked softly as she took two soda's out of her mini fridge and passed one over to him before taking the large leather chair behind her desk.

"Just wanted to catch up, see how you were seeing as you haven't been to see me in two weeks." George explained with a smile and Olivia nodded as she played with her can.

"I'm alright." She replied with a shrug. "I mean I'm better than I was anyway."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." George smiled. "Are you still keeping a journal?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "It's nice to be able to look back over it, reflect on what I've been doing in comparison to how I've been feeling."

"That's good." George replied. "So no regrets taking this job?"

"Nope." She replied without hesitating.

"Liv?" George questioned.

"I miss it." She decided to be honest with him. "Every day."

"But you don't regret it?" He asked even though he knew what the answer was.

"Not at all." She replied. "Regretting it would mean that I wasn't enjoying the job and life in general. I have no regrets about quitting being a cop but I do miss it."

"What do you miss about it?" George questioned sensing Olivia had wanted to talk about her leaving SVU for a while but it was obvious that she had no one she could talk about it with.

"Well it's not the blood or tears." Olivia chuckled weakly at her own lame attempt at a joke. "I think I just miss the puzzle. Now the puzzle is given to me and I have to show twelve people how it fits together before it was about finding the pieces. Does that make sense?"

"It does." George nodded.

"I miss my partner, being here day in day out gets lonely." Olivia added. "I miss being in the squad room and even when we were just doing paper work it was still nice because we'd fool around. I miss Munch's daft theories and Fin's 'when I was in Narcotics' stories and Elliot's dumb humour."

"But you still see them." George pointed out.

"It's not the same." Olivia shrugged. "It never will be I guess, I mean they still come round to the house, they're my children's God Parents but it's not the same because now we don't talk much about cases and work because we work different jobs, and I don't think the rookies like me very much."

"The rookies? You mean Nick and Amanda." George realized that the new Detectives would be a tough subject for Liv.

"Yeah. I was at crime scene with Elliot and Nick and I don't think he liked it when Elliot was asking my opinion rather than his and he didn't like it when I told him to go and find out if CSU had found any ID. Then I went with Fin and Amanda to the morgue and Amanda didn't seem to like it that Fin was asking my advice and opinion. I know they're the Detectives now but it's always going to be a part of me and it doesn't matter how long I've been away it's never going to stop. I'm always going to look for alternate theories of the crime before I have all the evidence and I'm always going to be trying to help them do their job as much as they help me do mine." Olivia explained heavily and George could see how much she was missing her old profession.

"Olivia you're still a part of the team." George said gently. "That will only change if go and be an ADA for another unit."

"I know that. But sometimes… it doesn't feel like it, I saw Amanda and I felt like I'd be replaced somehow." Olivia sighed. "It's stupid I know."

"It's not stupid." George replied. "I guess anyone would feel that way in your situation, when I came to SVU you were the only female Detective and that was eleven years ago Olivia. Eleven years being the only female in a place like that … it would be tough to see another female come in."

"I don't understand why Don saw the need to hire two new Detectives, I was the only one who left why two?"

"Don told me that he would need two rookies to match up the case closure you and Elliot could handle." George explained even though he knew he probably shouldn't, Olivia was his patient and Don was his friend it was complete different circumstances.

Olivia's phone ringing interrupted their conversation.

"Ellis Sex Crimes… yeah… ok I'm on my way." Olivia hung up the phone and got to her feet. "Sorry to cut this visit short but I'm wanted at a crime scene." Olivia explained and George nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll walk you out." George smiled as she handed over his coat.

"So have you any name idea's for Ellis number four?" George asked as they made their way down the stairs of Hogan Place.

"I like the name Asia for a girl but Bayard is digging his heels in saying there is no way we're calling our kid after a country even though he likes the name Sydney … I guess we'll wait until he or she is born." Olivia explained.

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" George asked and Olivia smiled.

"No. We did with Latisha and Tyrell but then with Tremaine we didn't because we already had one of each so we're going to do the same this time but I already think it's a girl." Olivia explained the smile on her face matched by the radiance that glowed from her, George could see that she was excited to be a Mom for the fourth time.

As they walked out into the open air the calmness they both felt from their conversation was quickly diminished when they heard gunshots echo around them. Olivia pushed George to the floor and dropped down beside him as she scanned looking for the shooter, her hand subconsciously went to her hip where once her Glock had sat on a daily basis. She groaned in frustration when she realised it wasn't there anymore.

"Liv are you ok?" George asked when the gun fire died and all that was heard was echoing screamed from people who had been hit.

"I'm fine you?" Olivia asked as she took out her phone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on we should help people."

Olivia scanned and saw numerous people on the floor. She dialled Cragen's number and as she told him what happened she went over to one person who was shaking violently and found they had been in hit in the shoulder.

Once she hung up she pressed both her hands hard into the man's shoulder and told him he'd be ok as she waited for the nearing sirens to bring help.

"What happened?" The man croaked.

"I don't know Sir I didn't see." Olivia replied honestly.

"Are you a cop?" He asked and she shook her head.

"ADA." She replied.

"Oh for which unit?" He asked and Olivia knew he was trying to keep himself calm.

"SVU I used to be a cop there before." She explained gently trying to stop the man from shivering to much by pressing harder into his wound.

When she saw the ambulance's arrive and the man started coughing violently she was torn between shouting for help and making sure he didn't choke on his own blood. She quickly slipped an arm around his neck and pulled him towards her not caring that her once white blouse was now crimson and he was spitting blood into her lap.

"We need some help over here!" She yelled as the man went limp in her arms, the blood still dripping from his mouth into her lap.

"Ma'am what have we got?"

"GSW to the right shoulder, he was stable, conscious and talking but after coughing up blood he lost consciousness." Olivia explained.

"What's his name?" One EMT asked as the other began to work on the man.

"I don't know I was coming out of the building when the gun fire started and I came over to him as soon as it stopped, I didn't ask for his name…" She was getting worked up, the realisation of what had just happened hitting her.

"Ok Ma'am, you're ok." The paramedic said softly as George cupped her shoulders.

"Come on Liv." He told her gently as he helped her stand. "Let's go back inside."

"No…" She shook her head and swallowed hard. I want to go to the one six." She told him shakily.

"Ok we'll go to the one six." He said and he calmly led her down the steps.

* * *

Once in the one six George sat her down in the nearest chair and hurried off to get Cragen. Olivia had gone into shock, not that he blamed her, what had happened had shaken him to the core but because she needed him he hadn't let it affect him.

"Olivia…" Cragen hurried over to her and she broke out in sobs.

"I didn't know what to do…" She hiccupped. "I went for my gun and then… what did I do?"

George and Don exchanged a look, they didn't understand what she was rambling on about.

"I'll call Bayard…"

"No!" She yelled. "Call my Dad." She whispered and George nodded and went to Don's office for privacy.

"What did I do… I was supposed to help them… stop them…"

"Liv sweetie come on calm down." Don said gently as he caressed her shoulder.

"I made a mistake." She whispered as her eyes met his.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"I'm not meant to be an ADA, I'm a cop." She told him, her eyes never leaving his.

"You want to come back?" He asked her and she just stared at him unsure how to answer that.

**So what do you think, should Olivia go back or not? **


	24. Chapter 24

**I've realised I get writers block when the story comes to end it's because I'm trying to continue it even though there's nothing left to continue so this is the penultimate chapter. Sorry for the wait!**

Olivia sat in her office with Don Cragen and Elizabeth Donnelly. She felt like a school kid being punished again and she hated it but this had to be done, she had made a decision and she had to be the one to tell them.

"Well?" Don asked as soon as the coffee was served.

Olivia said nothing about the judge's impatience and sat down calmly before saying anything.

"When I took this job as an ADA I didn't think it through what it would actually mean for me to walk around… as … as a civilian." Olivia said shakily. "When the shooting happened outside here a couple of days ago my automatic reaction was to go for my gun and spot the shooter to return fire but I couldn't do that because I didn't have my gun and well… here we are."

"You wanna leave?" Donnelly asked simply.

"Yes." Olivia replied with a firm nod. "I don't care if I can't be at SVU anymore but I know that I was made to be a cop and not a lawyer, I've enjoyed being here and being an ADA and doing my thing in the court room but it's not me… I'm a cop and a damn god one at that."

"I won't let you go anywhere else Liv, you belong with us at SVU. I'm sure Elliot will be pleased to have his partner back." Don smiled, he felt like he'd won the lottery or something with Olivia wanting to come back.

"That's the thing, he won't have his partner back for long, I have to be on desk duty in a few weeks." Olivia replied rubbing her hand over her swollen abdomen.

"Well you have to close your cases up here… why don't you stay on as ADA until you leave for maternity and when you come back you go back to SVU?" Donnelly suggested, Olivia was a good lawyer and she didn't want to lose her yet.

"I don't know…"

"You have to finish up your cases, by the time you've done that you'll be on desk duty but if you stay a lawyer you can stay in the courtroom until you leave for maternity, it's your choice Olivia but do you see my logic here?" Donnelly explained.

Olivia looked at Cragen expectedly.

"It's going to take some time for me to sort out the paperwork and shift one of the rookies out, might be the best way Olivia." Don replied and Olivia nodded.

"That gives you more than enough time to find my replacement then." Olivia said to Donnelly who nodded.

"Then that's sorted." Don said and Olivia smiled she couldn't wait to get her job back as a cop, carry her gun and shield once again, she'd missed it more than she had ever thought.

ILB

And that is exactly what Olivia did. While taking care of her family Olivia closed up all her old cases and worked low key cases as her pregnancy continued. Days turned into weeks and soon Olivia was at the last sentencing of the last case she would prosecute before going on maternity and when she finally would be ready to return she'd be back at the one six with Elliot rather than strutting her stuff in the courtroom.

After Olivia watched the man she prosecuted sent down for ten years per count of rape of which there were five to be served consecutively Elizabeth Donnelly walked up to the desk where Olivia was gathering up all her files.

"Olivia…"

"Judge?" Olivia asked lifting her head.

Elizabeth could see the tears in Olivia's eyes and she knew it was the mixed emotions about leaving a job she'd actually grown to love. She pulled the ADA soon to be Detective into her arms for a strong hug. Olivia accepted it gratefully and held onto the mother like figure with all she could considering her eight month baby bump was in the way.

"How are you feeling?" Judge Donnelly asked as soon as she let go.

"I'm ok. I'm really going to miss this but just…"

"Not as much as you miss you gun, I understand Olivia." Elizabeth finished for her and Olivia nodded as she rubbed her aching back. "What's wrong?"

"Back pain, it's been going on since last night, I actually think I'm in slow labour." Olivia smiled. "But this went on for about a week with Tremaine so I could go any minute or any day now, it's a bit too soon for my liking so I'm hoping that Ellis number four hangs on a little longer." Olivia chuckled as Elizabeth took her files and briefcase and led her out of the office.

"Come on we are going to have something to drink in my chambers." Liz smiled linking arms with Olivia and leading her away.

Olivia had barely made it to the door when she bent over in pain.

"Olivia?"

"I think Ellis number four wants to come sooner rather than later." Olivia said her face paling.

"Ok what should I do?" Elizabeth asked her own face turning white too.

"Call Bayard… oh my God my water just broke." Olivia gasped and she quickly shuffled into the bench she was nearest too just as Trevor Langan was about to walk past after watching his client sent down.

"Olivia is everything ok?" He asked seeing Elizabeth Donnelly on the phone speaking quietly and rushed.

"Yes." Olivia nodded before gripping the bench in front of her so hard her knuckles turned white and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"No you're not what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down beside the bench.

"My water broke… and the baby isn't waiting… call nine one one." She said as tears stung her eyes.

Trevor paled and looked at Liz as he whipped out his own phone.

"Ok Bayard is on the phone Olivia, he and your father are on their way." Liz said as she put the phone on loud speaker.

Hey Princess, how are you?

"B?" She said through her tears. "Baby… the baby's not waiting… contractions… ahhh… are less than a minute apart…"

Liz paled even more and knew she would have to help Olivia here and now, that if she didn't there was a chance things could become dangerous.

"Ok Liz I'm on the phone with a nine one one operator, she wants to help talk you through everything." Trevor said putting the phone on loud speaker and passed it to the judge.

Hi my name's Melissa I'm going to help you all through this now, can you see the head?

"No she's still wearing her trousers." Liz replied.

Ok well first things first you're going to need to remove her trousers and panties and sit her down on the floor.

"Olivia we need to move you and take your trousers and panties off. Trevor go find some blankets, hot water, towels anything and something to tie off the cord." Liz told the defence attorney. "Then when you come back make sure there's an officer at every door."

The lawyer nodded before hurrying off leaving the two women alone.

"Come over to the front Olivia, better light and you can sit up against the box." Elizabeth said and Olivia who was crying and listening to Bayard whisper words of comfort as he struggled in traffic half way across Manhattan.

Olivia helped Liz remove her trousers and panties forgetting everything about modesty as she sat down. Trevor returned with blankets, towels, hot water and a clip for the cord and informed the two people that officers were guarding the doors.

"Ahhh! I need to push!" Olivia cried.

Ok wait for the next contraction, when it hits push, someone will need to count down from then while one of you gets ready to support the baby's head as it comes out.

"Trevor grab her hand." Liz said knowing she would be the one delivering this baby, one thing she thought she'd never do.

"Ahh!" Olivia yelled gripping tight to Trevor's hand as he counted down from ten.

"I see the head." Liz said her hand in place to support it as Olivia went back to focusing on her breathing.

Ok you need to make sure the cord isn't wrapped around the baby's throat if you feel it is when the head begins to come out you need to make sure to stop Olivia from pushing and untangle it before doing anything else.

"Ok…"

"Ahhh!" Olivia yelled and Trevor began the countdown again as Liz supported the head with one hand and searched for the cord around the throat with the other.

"The cord isn't around the throat." Elizabeth said into the phone.

That's good, ok on the next push the shoulders are going to come out, once their free one big push and the baby will slide straight out, whatever you do don't stop holding the head, if the baby doesn't cry it might be necessary to manually massage the heart or suck the mucus from the nose or mouth.

Elizabeth would normally have felt sick at hearing such a graphic and disgusting detail but she wasn't about to let anything happen to Olivia or the baby.

Once the baby is free you'll need to tie off the cord and deliver the placenta before anything happens to Mommy, it might require the man there to deliver the placenta while you take care of the baby…

"Ahhh!"

"Push Olivia!" Liz called and Trevor counted down and slowly soothed Olivia by stroking her hair.

I'm right here Princess you're doing so good.

"Shoulders are free Olivia, next contraction and you need to push with everything you have sweetie." Elizabeth said and a sweat ridden Olivia nodded her head and gripped Trevor's hand tighter.

"I need you B." Olivia said.

"I know, I wish I was there with you Princess, so much, you're doing so well…" He reassured.

"Ahhh!" Olivia yelled as the contraction hit.

"Trevor I'm going to need you here." Liz managed to say as Olivia continued to push with everything she had.

The baby fell into Elizabeth's arm as she supported the head.

"There's no crying!" Olivia yelled knowing that the baby was out.

Gently massage the chest with two fingers.

Elizabeth listened to what the operator said but it wasn't working.

"Nothing…"

Pinch the nose and cover your mouth over the baby's open mouth and gently suck as if through a straw.

Elizabeth didn't think about how disgusting that sounded and just did it. The baby gave a small cough just as Trevor helped Olivia deliver the placenta a scream erupted around the empty courtroom.

Make sure the cord is cut and clipped.

Elizabeth quickly did as directed before wrapping the newborn up in a blanket and handing it over to Olivia.

"You've got a baby girl." Liz told her.

"She's so beautiful." Olivia cried just as the doors burst open and the paramedics arrived.


	25. Chapter 25

A couple of hours after Olivia had been transferred from the courthouse to the hospital she was sat cuddled up with her daughter and her husband. She was almost ready to see everyone else but after the traumatic birth she just wanted to be with her husband and their new child for a few more minutes.

"She needs a name before she meets her family." Bayard said as he stroked the obvious beginnings of a dark brown afro on his daughter's tiny head with a finger.

"Elizabeth." Olivia said. "We can call her Eliza."

"Eliza." Bayard smiled. "Elizabeth Trinity Ellis."

"Trinity?" Olivia asked.

"After Trevor, they both start Tr, he delivered and saved her life too we owe her life to Elizabeth Donnelly and Trevor Langan." Bayard explained as he peered at his beautiful newborn.

"Eliza Trinity, Elizabeth Trinity Ellis. She's so perfect." Olivia smiled nuzzling her head into her husband's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Bayard finally went to get those waiting to meet the baby.

Cragen, Donnelly, Langan, Munch, Fin, Elliot, Oliver, Latisha, Tyrell and Tremaine all bundled into the room to meet the latest Ellis baby.

"Right everyone meet Eliza." Bayard smiled. "Elizabeth Trinity Ellis, named after the two people who saved her life and the life of her mother."

Liz Donnelly and Trevor stared in complete shock before breaking out in wide grins. They peered down at the tiny bundle in Olivia's arms and for a moment they both forgot how devastating the results could have been had they lost their cool.

"We'd also like the two of you to be Eliza's god-parents." Olivia said and they both nodded simultaneously, there were no arguments about it.

"Tisha, Ty and Tre come meet your baby sister." Bayard said helping his children onto their Mother's bed.

"Eliza. She's so pretty Momma." Latisha said as she ran her finger through the beginnings of an afro. "She's gonna have hair like me!"

"Yeah she is." Olivia smiled at her excited daughter. "Right something tells me Pops wants to hold onto his latest grandchild." Olivia said looking up at her tear-ridden father.

"Yeah." He managed and with the same gentle care he'd done with all three of his other grandchildren he picked her up into his arms and introduced himself while Olivia cuddled up with her other three.

By the time everyone had held onto Eliza and introduced themselves Olivia was fast asleep and no one would wake her, they knew she'd had a rough day.

"I'll take the kids so don't worry about them." Oliver said as he picked up a sleeping Tremaine onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Oliver." Bayard said as he held his baby girl in his arms.

"No problem, call if you need anything." He said before leaving.

One by one everyone left and Bayard sat down in the chair beside his wife's bed to cuddle with his daughter.

"Everyone gone?" Olivia asked her eyes still shut.

"Yeah Princess, everyone's gone." Bayard said and Olivia opened her eyes and pushed herself up a bit.

"We did it." She said as she reached for her daughter's hand.

"Baby number four." Bayard smiled.

"I think we've got enough now don't you?" She asked as she peered at her brown eyed brown haired beauty.

"I think so but nature Olivia… we never know…"

"You're having the snip and I'm having my tubes tied." Olivia said with only a hint of a joke in her voice.

"Whatever you want as long as you don't cut me off, the next six to eight weeks are going to be painful enough." Bayard laughed and Olivia smiled happily.

Their family was complete, they'd overcome all their troubles and now they were ok to be happy.

**THE END**


End file.
